Eine unendeckte Liebe
by Annalein
Summary: Wir befinden uns in den Sommerferien zwischen dem 6 und 7 Schuljahr!Hermine besucht Ron, aber auf einmal ist alles anders. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr fleißig eure Meinung dazu schreiben würdet!Hoffe die neuen Chapters gefallen euch
1. Ankupft und Verwirrung

Ankunft und Verwirrungen

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen die Sonne bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg durch die Nacht und die ersten Strahlen schienen in Hermines Zimmer, sie streckte sich und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr die ihr sagte, dass sie noch mehr als drei Stunden hätte schlafen können. Es war kurz nach 5 aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht schlafen. In weniger als 5 Stunden würde sie wieder im Fuchsbau sein. Die Ferien waren jetzt schon zur Hälfte rum und die letzten vier Wochen sollte sie bei den Weasley verbringen, zwei Wochen später sollte dann auch Harry zu ihnen stoßen. Sie musste grinsen, wenn sie an den Fuchsbau und Familie Weasley dachte - an ihre Freundin Ginny, an die beiden Zwillinge Fred und George, die jetzt eine kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse hatten, und natürlich an Mrs. und Mr. Weasley die sich immer rührend um sie kümmerten. Aber auf wen sie sich besonders freute war Ron, ihr nun seit über 5 Jahren bester Freund. als sie an ihn dachte schlug ihr Herz einen Takt schneller und sie wusste selber nicht, wie es dazu kam. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich jetzt schon seit über einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen hatten und leider sehr wenig miteinander geschrieben hatten, da Ron immer meinte, er hätte soviel zu tun. „Wahrscheinlich war er bloß zu schreibfaul" dachte sich Hermine und musste schon wieder grinsen als sie daran dachte. Sie blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war nicht wirklich groß, aber doch sehr gemütlich neben der Tür stand ein Kleiderschrank, daneben ein Regal mit Büchern und in der Mitte des Zimmer war ein Schreibtisch voll mit Blättern, Notizen und Sachen die sie alle gelernt hatte. Darüber war eine große Pinwand mit Bildern drauf, ein großes Fenster und das Bett mit ganz vielen Kissen. Am Rand neben dem Bett standen ihre Koffer schon fertig gepackt, da fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Nachtisch auf dem eine Funkuhr stand - und ein Bild. Es zeigte sie und Ron zusammen. Harry hatte es letztes Jahr Weihnachten rum geschossen. Die drei waren draußen und hatten den ersten Schnee genossen als sie auf die Idee kamen das man doch bestimmt ein paar schöne Bilder machen könnte. Harry war nach oben gerannt und hatte seine Kamera geholt. Da sie auf den Eingang geach hatte, wann Harry wohl zurück kommen würde, hatte sie nicht gemerkt wie Ron sich hinter sie angeschlichen hatte und sie in den Schnee schubste. Eine große Rangelei begann. Die beiden lachten und genossen es dem Anderen so nah zu sein. Als Harry wieder kam hörten sie auf und Ron half Hermine sich sauber zu machen er selber blieb voller Schnee - in dem Moment machte Harry das Foto. Das Bild zeigte genau den Moment in dem Ron Hermines Schulter sauber klopft und Hermine ihn dafür dankbar anlächelt. Sie hatte rote Wangen durch die Kälte. Ron war genau so rot wie seine Haare und überall hatte er noch den Schnee. Jedes Mal wenn Hermine sich diese Bild ansah merkte sie, wie süß Ron eigentlich war so mit dem ganzen Schnee in den Haaren und diesen roten Wangen und diesem Lächeln was er immer hatte, wenn er ihr half. Als sie sich selber bei dem Gedanken erwischte, wie süß Ron doch war schüttelte sie den Kopf und dachte sich es wäre das Beste jetzt erst mal duschen zu gehen. So ließ sie das Bild los und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad es war zwar erst halb sechs aber einschlafen konnte sie eh nicht mehr und so konnte sie vielleicht noch ein bisschen lesen.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte ging sie runter in die Küche doch die war leer wie, sollte es auch anders sein. So nahm sie sich eine Schüssel, tat Cornflakes rein und ging dann auf die Terrasse. Es war angenehm warm draußen sie guckte sich die Sonne an und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Wie es wohl sein würde gleich Ron wieder zu sehen. Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten hatte er sie in den Arm genommen und sie hatte diese Berührung sehr genossen. Sie hatte sich so geborgen gefühlt. Wie sollte es auch sonst sein bei seinem besten Freund. Und doch war da noch etwas anders, wie wenn sie Harry umarmte. Wieder erwischte sie sich wie sie an Ron dachte und nahm sich deswegen ein Buch, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Gegen acht Uhr kamen ihre Eltern runter in die Küchen und waren sehr erstaunt das ihre Tochter schon auf den Beinen war, aber sie fragten nicht weiter nach sondern bereiteten das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück vor.

„Hast du alles gepackt, Schatz", fragte ihre Mutter sie schon zum dritten Mal „Ja Mama! Ich habe alles gepackt und ich denke ich habe alles Wichtige. Die Bücherliste bekommen wir ja erst später und sonst hab ich alles. Wirklich, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, das ist nicht das erste Mal das ich dahin fahre. Ich mache das jetzt schon zum sechsten Mal ich denken so langsam müsste ich es können und sollte ich doch was vergessen haben," sie machte eine kurze Pause, „dann kann ich ja immer noch eine Eule zu euch schicken oder ich komme noch mal in den nächsten vier Wochen vorbei." Sie hoffte, dass diese Antwort ihre Mutter beruhigen würde, weil noch ein viertes Mal gefragt zu werden. ob sie alles hatte würde sie wohl nicht so ruhig beantworten können. Doch es schien, dass ihre Mutter ganz zufrieden war, denn sie nickte nur und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. In ein paar Minuten würde der „Fahrende Ritter" da sein und dann ging es los. Hermine drehte sich jetzt schon der Magen als sie an die Fahrt dachte, das war eindeutig nichts für schwache Mägen und Nerven. Gut, dass sie nur einmal im Jahr damit reisen musste und daher würde sie wohl die Fahrt überstehen jedenfalls ohne sich mehrmals zu übergeben, hoffte sie. Sie hörte ein Geräusch und schon stand ein großer Bus in ihrem Vorgarten. Ihr Vater nahm die Koffer und brachte sie raus, dann verabschiedete er sich von seiner Tochter. Er nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr zu „Viel Spaß und denk immer daran, deine Mutter und ich sind sehr stolz auf dich" Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. Sie musste ihre Tränen unterdrücken. Ihre Mutter nahm sie auch in den Arm gab ihr dann einen Kuss und lächelte sie noch einmal ermutigen an, um dann zu ihrem Mann zu gehen der liebevoll seinen Arm um sie legte. Als Hermine einstieg rann einen einzelne Träne ihre Wange runter, dann sah sie den Fahrer an und grinste „Fuchsbau". Als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte bevor die Tür zuging winkten ihre Eltern ihr zu und dann ging die Fahrt auch schon los.

Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen in das kleine Zimmer ganz oben im Fuchsbau. Ron drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, sodass ihn die Strahlen nicht erwischten und doch war er schon viel länger wach und konnte auch nicht mehr einschlafen. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie ganz schnell wieder, als er sah, wie hell es in seinem Zimmer war. „Oh man wie spät es wohl ist?", dachte er sich und seine Augen suchten das Zimmer nach seiner Uhr ab. Da aber überall Klamotten herum lagen, fand er sie nicht. Dafür blieb sein Blick aber an einem Bild hängen, das ihn und Hermine im Schnee zeigte. Er musste lächeln, als er Hermine sah und da wurde ihm klar warum er heute noch im Bett lag, anstatt bei der Arbeit zu sein. „Hermine kommt heute", murmelte er und sah den Kalander an. Genau an dem heutigen Tag stand ihr Name und überall waren Herzchen. Er wurde rot. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er überall Herzchen gemalt hatte, als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie an diesem Tag kommen würde. Er hatte es in seinen Kalender eingetragen und die Tage bis dahin immer gezählt. Sein Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung als ihm bewusst wurde das sie heute kommen würde. Aber auf einmal verließ ihn sein Lächeln und er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es sah aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. So konnte er sie doch nicht empfangen und wie sah er überhaupt selber aus? Da er gestern so lange gearbeitet hatte, hatte er es auch nicht mehr geschafft zu duschen und sich zurecht zu machen. „Hoffentlich ist sie noch nicht da!", dachte er sich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Doch als er in die Küche kam, fand er sie leer vor und so fiel sein Blick auf die Küchenuhr. Es war grade mal halb sieben. Er dachte kurz nach, wann sie gesagt hatte wann sie ankommen würde und rechnete nach. „Eigentlich sollte sie nicht vor 10 Uhr da sein.", seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Auf der einen Seite waren es nur noch drei Stunden bis er sie wieder sehen würde, aber auf der anderen Seiten waren es auch nur noch drei Stunden die er Zeit hatte, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen, sich fertig zu machen und seinen Kalender verschwinden zu lassen. Doch bevor er anfangen konnte zu arbeiten, wollte er erstmal etwas essen. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich einige leckere Sachen heraus wie: Wurst, Marmelade, Käse und Nutella. Dann schmierte er sich zwei Brote und nahm sich ein großes Glas Milch. Damit ging er dann raus und setzte sich auf eine Bank im Garten.

Er genoss die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und träumte davon wie es sein würde, Hermine gleich in seine Arme zu schließen, wie er es schon zum Abschied getan hatte. Aber wollte sie das auch? Freute sie sich genau so auf ihn, wie er sich auf sie? Wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass er sich so sehr freute? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in letzter Zeit sehr oft an sie gedacht hatte. Immer daran wie schön sie lächelte, wie süß sie aussah, wenn sie sich aufregte, wenn er sie mal wieder geärgert hatte oder sie diskutierten und auch daran, wie es ihm einen Stich versetzte hatte als sie mit Krum auf den Ball gegangen war. Seid dem er sie da gesehen hatte in diesem wunderschönen Kleid, die Haar so hochgesteckt und diese Strähnen, die immer wieder in ihr Gesicht gefallen waren. Wie gern und oft hätte er sie zurück gestrichen. Und letzten Winter wo sie sich so nahe waren bei der Rangelei. Er hätte am liebsten nie wieder aufgehört. Was keiner wusste, er hatte sie gewärmt. Nachdem sie ein paar Gruppenbilder gemacht hatten, wollte Harry noch so ein paar Naturbilder im Schnee machen und hatte die beiden gefragt ob sie mitkommen würden. Aber Ron hatte nicht so die richtige Lust und Hermine hatte ihn angesehen als wollte sie sagen: „Warte, gleich bekommst du das zurück, was du eben gemacht hast" und sagte auch nein. Als Harry dann weg war, fingen sie wieder an sich zu bewerfen und zu rangeln. In dieser Rangelei verlor Hermine ihre Handschuhe. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunden lagen beide aus der Puste im Schnee. Hermine sah ihn an und sein Herz hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu schlagen. Ihre Haaren waren voller Schnee und total durcheinander. Es sah so süß aus. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er einfach lächeln. Es nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, wenn er sie ansah. Man konnte ihre Schönheit in diesem Moment nicht beschreiben und immer wieder ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, ihre Hand zu nehmen und dann tat er es einfach. Als er merkte, dass sie keine Handschuhe mehr anhatte, zog er seine aus und wärmte ihre Hände. Sie war erst etwas verwirrt, ließ es aber geschehen und so standen sie da. Er hatte ihre Hände fest in seinen Händen und nur für einen kurzen Augenblick ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schultern liegen. Für ihn war es eine kleine Ewigkeit, wie sie so standen - sie den Kopf auf seiner Schulter und er ihre Hände in seinen Händen, aber in Wirklichkeit konnte es nicht länger als eine Minute gewesen sein. Und doch hatte es gereicht das Ron im ganzen Gesicht errötete und sein ganzer Körper zu kribbeln anfing. Sein Herz schlug noch schneller und seine Hände wurden schwitzig, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren würde. Er hätte nie gedachte, dass so eine kleine Berührung soviel auslösen könnte. Er war selber verwirrt, was mit ihm geschah und war ganz froh darüber, als Hermine meinte, dass es gleich Essen geben würde und ob sie nicht zum Schloss gehen sollten. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht loslassen und diesen Moment beenden, aber sein Magen knurrte und ihm klar machte, was er eigentlich für einen Hunger hatte und so nickte er leicht. Doch wenigstens musste er ihre Hand nicht so schnell loslassen, auf dem Weg zum Schloss, nahm sie im Gehen seine Hand und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Leider kamen ihnen ein paar Schüler entgegen und so mussten sie sich loslassen, denn sonst würde es unangenehme Fragen geben, auf die beiden wohl in dem Moment nicht hätten antworten können. So etwas wie da hatte er noch nie erlebt, aus Angst diesen Moment zu verlieren, hatte er keinem davon erzählt.

Er grinste, als er sich von der Bank erhob und sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte, einen kurzen Stopp in der Küche einlegt um alles aufzuräumen und einzuräumen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, wusste er gar nicht so wirklich, wo er hätte anfangen sollen. Überall auf den Boden verteilt lagen Blätter, Anziehsachen, Bücher, Bilder und seine Hausaufgaben, von denen er auch nicht so viele gemacht hatte und er konnte sich schon lebhaft vorstellen, wie Hermine reagieren würde, wenn sie das raus finden würde. Er atmete einmal tief durch und begann damit, seine Anziehsachen zu sortieren. Er legte die saubern zusammen und packte sie in den Schrank. Die anderen schmiss er in eine Ecke seines Zimmers. Dann machte er auf seinem Schreibtisch Platz und sortierte dort die Bücher und Blätter sowie die Hausaufgaben ein und in die Schubladen. Die Bilder stellte er dort hin, wo er Platz hatte. Entweder auf den Schreibtisch oder auf seinem Regal. Er fand auch ein einzelnes Bild von Hermine, das sie ihm mal in der zweiten Klasse geschenkt hatte. Wieder machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Aber ihm fiel auf wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Sie wirkte viel erwachsener und schöner. Ihr Körper hatte weibliche Rundungen bekommen und manchmal, wenn sie nicht ihren Umhang trug sondern ein Top, konnte man das sehr gut erkennen. Ron hatte sich nicht nur einmal dabei erwischt, wie er daran dachte. Und wieder wurde er rot. Er legte das Bild ganz vorsichtig hin, so als ob es kaputt gehen könnte. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunden sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um und war eigentlich sehr zufrieden mit dem was er sah. Nur noch die dreckige Wäsche müsste er nach unten bringen, aber sonst wirkte sein Zimmer ganz ordentlich und wohnlich. Um es noch ein bisschen gemütlicher zu machen stellte er ein paar Kerzen auf und sah sich zufrieden noch einmal um. Dann nahm er die Dreckwäsche und ging damit runter.

Seine Mutter saß schon am Frühstückstisch. „Guten morgen Ron. Bist du auch schon wach?" Ron grinste und meinte nur: „Ja, irgendwann muss man ja aufstehen." Er musste ihr ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass er schon länger wach war und sein Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte für Hermine. „Dann setz dich und wir können frühstücken. Dein Vater und deine Brüder sind schon bei der Arbeit und Ginny schläft noch." Ron nickte nur und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot. Er hatte zwar schon gegessen, aber es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn er jetzt nichts gegessen hätte und ein bisschen konnte er nach seiner „schweren Arbeit" auch ertragen. Beide aßen ihr Frühstück und als Ron aufstand um seinen Teller wegzubringen und zu duschen, frage ihn Mrs. Weasley: „Schatz, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Ron drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an. „Also", fuhr Mrs. Weasley fort, „wir haben gestern eine paar Bäume gefällt. Könntest du die klein hauen und in den Schuppen bringen?" Dabei sah sie ihren jüngsten Sohn mit großen Augen an. Ron konnte sich zwar etwas besseres vorstellen, aber eigentlich hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen an körperliche Arbeit gewöhnt. Die meiste Zeit bzw. die ganze Zeit seiner Ferien, hatte er damit verbracht, mit seinem Vater ein Haus zu renovieren. Das hieß jeden Tag um sechs Uhr aufstehen, stundenlang Sachen schleppen, mauern und fliesen und abends total kaputt nach Hause kommen und am nächsten Tag das selbe zu machen. Da konnten ihn ein paar Bäume nicht wirklich umhauen. Zwar hatte er sich vorgestellt an seinem ersten Tag mit Hermine was anderes zu tun, aber wenn er jetzt anfangen würde, wäre er bis zum Mittag fertig. Und so nickte er und ging sich anziehen. Seine Mutter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und begann die Küche aufzuräumen und sich zu überlegen, was sie heute Abend kochen würde, so als Begrüßung für Hermine.

Die Fahrt war mal wieder sehr wacklig und Hermine hoffe nur das sie bald da sein würde. Sie war sehr glücklich, als von vorne jemand schrie: „Fuchsbau!". Sie ging langsam nach vorne, bedankte sich für die Fahrt und stieg aus. Als sie auf den Rasen trat und die frische Luft einatmete, ging es ihr gleich besser. Der „Fahrende Ritter" war schon längst weg und so stand sie nun vor dem Fuchsbau, neben ihr ihr Koffer und ihr Blick lag verträumt auf dem kleinen Haus. „Oh da bist du ja, mein Liebling." Hermine sah auf und fand sich sogleich in den Armen von Mrs. Weasley. Sie genoss es von ihr umarmt zu werden. Im Laufe der Zeit war sie wie eine zweite Mutter für sie geworden. Von Weitem sah sie jetzt auch Ginny, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, auf sich zukommen. Ihre Haare waren nass, daher ging Hermine davon aus, dass sie wohl grade erst aufgestanden war. Auch Ginny umarmte Hermine herzlich und die beiden grinsten um die Wette. „Kommt, lasst uns rein gehen." Mrs. Weasley ging vor und der Koffer von Hermine schwebte schon Richtung Haus. Hermine sah sich um. Sie hoffte, Ron irgendwo zu sehen, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf einen Jungen, der Holz hackte. Seine roten Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und er hatte kein T-Shirt an. Seine Oberarme waren sehr muskulös und seine Schultern sehr breit. Hermine fragte sich, was Bill denn hier machen würde. Sie hätte gedachte, dass er arbeiten müsste, aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch bloß ein paar Tage frei genommen, um mal ein bisschen Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen. Daher ging sie diesem Gedanken auch nicht weiter nach, sondern folgte den beiden in den Fuchsbau. Als sie eintrat, sah sie, dass sich so gut wie nichts verändert hatte. Sie setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche. Wieder sah sie sich um, aber immer noch keine Spur von Ron. Hatte er sie vergessen? War er noch am Schlafen? Sie hatte ihm doch extra noch gesagt, wann sie kommen würde. Er, auf den sie sich am meisten gefreut hatte, war nicht da. Ein bisschen enttäuscht sah sie aus dem Fenster und merkte gar nicht, dass Ginny sie beobachtete. Die wusste genau, warum Hermine auf einmal so traurig guckte und sagte deswegen: „Mama, brauchst du unsere Hilfe? Oder können wir raus in den Garten, das schöne Wetter genießen?" Mrs. Weasley ganz vertieft in ein Kochbuch nickte nur und murmelte etwas wie: „Ja schönes Wetter, draußen okay." Ginny nahm dies als Ja und schnappt sich Hermine, die eigentlich nicht so die Lust hatte, raus zu gehen. Aber besser als hier im Haus zu sitzen und traurig darüber zu sein, dass Ron sie vergessen hatte.

Nun lagen Ginny und sie auf einer Decke auf der Wiese und ließen sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Hermine war am Überlegen, wie es wäre, wenn Ron jetzt neben ihr liegen würde. Doch schnell schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite, da sie sich vorgenommen hatte erstmal kein Wort mit Ron zu reden, wenn er nicht eine gute Ausrede parat hatte. Verträumt stellte sie sich vor wie Ron sie um Verzeihung bitte würde und dabei musste sie grinsen. „Hey was grinsten du den so?" Hermine machte schlagartig die Augen auf. Das war nicht Ginnys Stimme gewesen, die das gesagt hatte, sondern: „Ron?" „Ja?" Hermine setzte sich auf und was sie sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Ron stand vor ihr, in der einen Hand sein T-Shirt, in der anderen Hand eine Flasche, in der, wie sie vermutete Wasser gewesen war. Doch dieses Wasser perlte jetzt an Rons Körper. Er war gewaschen, sein Körper war muskulös geworden und braun gebrannt. Seine Haare waren jetzt etwas länger und sie musste zugeben, dass ihm das wirklich gut stand. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, wer vor ihr stand. Das Wasser auf seiner Haut spiegelte die Sonne wieder und floss langsam an seinem Körper hinunter, Hermine genoss den Anblick der sich ihr bot und sie stellte sich vor seine starken Arme zu spüren. Ihren Augen gingen weiter nach oben und blieben dann an seinen Lippen hängen, als sie plötzlich unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde. Ginny hatte ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gehauen, weil sie merkte, dass es Ron ziemlich peinlich war, dass sie ihn so anstarrte, Hermine war gar nicht bewusst das sie ihn so ansah.. „Oh", murmelte sie und ihre Wangen erröteten. Ron musste grinsen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so eine Wirkung auf sie haben würde. „Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich nicht begrüßt habe. Aber Mama hat mich drum gebeten, dass ich die Bäume klein haue und da konnte ich schlecht nein sagen." Er lachte und Hermine sah wieder auf, in seine blauen Augen, die mit dem Himmel um die Wette strahlten. Sie nickte nur und so fuhr er fort: „Auf jeden Fall gehe ich mich jetzt mal duschen und dann kann ich dir vernünftig hallo sagen." Mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung Haus. Hermine sah ihm nach. Sein Gang hatte sich verändert er war nicht mehr so schlaksig wie früher sondern viel selbstbewusster. „Und er hat einen sehr ansehnlichen Hintern bekommen", dachte sich Hermine. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und ihre Knie fühlten sich weich an. So etwas hatte sie bis jetzt nur einmal gefühlt. Und das war, als Ron sie gewärmt hatte und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Diese Gefühle hatten sie so sehr geschockt das sie den Kopf sehr schnell wieder wegnahm und ihn zum Essen aufforderte, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. „Ja er ist ganz schön ansehnlich geworden." „Hm, was? Wer?" Hermine sah auf und Ginny grinste über das ganze Gesicht „Wer wohl? Ron natürlich! Also wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre,", sie lachte, „dann könnte ich doch glatt schwach werden. Hätte nie gedachte das er mal so ein gut aussehender Junge werden würde. Er hat was von Bill findest du nicht auch?" Hermine nickte und murmelte „Ja….Bill…." in ihren Gedanken war sie schon längst ganz wo anders und ließ sich auf ihre Decke fallen um ihren Gedanken nachzugehen.


	2. Irgendwie ist es komisch

Hermine hatte Durst bekommen und war ins Haus gegangen, um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Mrs. Weasley war nirgends zu sehen und so nutze Hermine die Zeit etwas, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Dort fand sie einiges an Bildern der Familie und Ginny hatte wirklich Recht. Ron hatte was von Bill. „Mama, wo ist meine neue, blaue Jeans." Ron kam die Treppe runter und sah sich in der Küche um. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, was er sofort bereute, weil dort fand er nicht seine Mutter, sondern Hermine, die sich grade vertieft Familienbilder ansah. Er hoffte noch unbemerkt flüchten zu können. Aber wollte er das den überhaupt? Diesen Mädchen, das da stand und sich so verträumt die Bilder ansah, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Sie hatte eine kurze Hose an und Ron fiel zum ersten Mal auf, was für lange Beine Hermine eigentlich hatte. Er flüstere leise „Wow!", was er sofort bereute, weil Hermine in dem Moment auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Sie drehte sich um und war schon wieder sprachlos. Ron stand in der Tür und hatte nur ein Handtuch um. Er grinste sie an, hatte aber trotzdem rote Ohren, was ihr zeigte, dass er sich doch schämte bzw. dass ihm das wohl genau so peinlich war wie ihr. Und doch änderte er nichts daran. Im Gegenteil, er kam auf sie zu. Er wusste selber nicht, was er da tat, aber ihr Anblick lies ihn alles um sich herum vergessen. Ihre Haut war braun. Sie musste wohl in der letzten Zeit öfter in der Sonne gewesen sein. Je näher er ihr kam, umso schneller schlug sein Herz, seine Hände schwitzen und er konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihr ging es nicht besser. Ihr Herz überschlug sich fast und er stand jetzt genau vor ihr. Hermine kam es wie Zeitlupe vor, als er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie umarmte. So standen sie eine kleine Ewigkeit da und umarmten sich nur, ohne etwas zu sagen oder den andren irgendwie anzugucken. Plötzlich wurde Ron klar, was er gerade da tat und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er darin sah. Eigentlich kannte er sie jetzt über 5 Jahre und in diesen 5 Jahren hatten sie fast alles miteinander geteilt. Er kannte sie in und auswendig. Kannte ihren Nacken und ihre Stärken, aber jetzt gerade in diesem Moment wusste er nicht, was er denken sollte, bzw., was er über sie denken sollte. Was war das in ihren Augen? War es das was man fühlt, wenn man von einem Freund in den Arm genommen wird, oder war es das, was man fühlt, wenn man von seinem Freund in den Arm genommen wird? Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken sie zu küssen. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde? Hermine hingegen war so durcheinander, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Ron sie die ganze Zeit sansah. Was wollte sie gerade in diesem Moment? Ihre Ruhe oder dass Ron sie noch mal in den Arm nehmen würde? Das war das worauf sie sich so gefreut hatte und wieder hatte sie so ein komisches Gefühl. Es war ein Kribbeln, als wenn man in der Achterbahn sitzt und weiß, dass es gleich jeden Moment runter geht. Es war kein schlechtes Kribbeln, es war angenehm und breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Endlich sah sie hoch und wieder in diese blauen Augen, die etwas bedeckt waren von seinen Haaren. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und stich seine Haare nach hinten, um besser in seine Augen sehen zu können. Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an. Dann gab er ihr einen Handkuss und wieder für eine kleine Ewigkeit standen sie nur da, ihre Hand in seiner und sahen sich tief in die Augen. „Dieser ganze Stress immer." Mrs. Weasley war soeben ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und sah etwas verwirrt aus. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, war nicht grade gewöhnlich. Ihr jüngster Sohn stand nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt im Wohnzimmer, hielt die Hand seiner besten Freundin fest und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen als hätten sie sich vollkommen in einander verloren. Dadurch das seine Mutter rein gekommen war, wurde ihm überhaupt klar in welcher Lage er sich grade befand und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um und fragte: „Wo ist meine neue Jeans?" Er hoffte nicht zu rot geworden zu sein und sah sie fragend an. Mrs. Weasley, immer noch etwas durch den Wind, stotterte nur: „Oben. In deinem Schrank. Zweite Tür." Ron nickte und lief so schnell er konnte die Treppe rauf. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich etwas verwundert an und beide waren nicht gerade glücklich in dieser Situation. Aber Mrs. Weasley lächelte Hermine dann wissend an und verließ das Wohnzimmer, um in der Küche alles für das Essen heute Abend vorzubereiten. Hermine hingegen konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie stand da vor den Familienbildern und ihr Blick lag auf einem Kinderbild von Ron. Er saß auf dem Boden und hatte einen kleinen Besen in der Hand. Er lächelte so, als ob es nichts Schöneres gab, als diesen Besen, den er in der Hand hatte. Sie sah es sich lange und gründlich an. Eigentlich wusste sie selber nicht warum sie das tat, aber sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von diesem Bild lassen. Es war voller Freude und es zeigte Ron wie man ihn kannte - am Lächeln. Sie hatte Ron noch nie weinen gesehen. Nur einmal hatte er fürchterliche Angst gehabt, aber sonst lächelte er. Außer die beiden stritten sich mal wieder. So etwas passierte dann schon mal öfters. Aber nach ein paar Minuten/ Tagen /Wochen, sie musste lachen, war es dann auch wieder gut. Sie konnten nicht miteinander und doch konnten sie auch nicht ohne einander. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen eines Morgens aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass sie Ron nicht mehr sehen würde. Sie brauchte ihn mehr als sie es je hätte zugeben wollen und was da gerade zwischen den beiden passiert war, zeigte es ihr überdeutlich. Nur was war es gewesen? Waren sie sehr gute Freunde? Oder war es mehr? War es womöglich Liebe, was die beiden miteinander verband und sie hatten es beide nie gesehen oder wollten sie es einfach nicht sehen? So voller Gedanken ging sie wieder zurück in den Garten, wo Ginny schon auf sie gewartete hatte, um ihr die neusten Geschichten aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Das war Hermine nur ganz recht, denn so musste sie nicht reden und konnte ihren Gedanken folgen.

„Ich Trottel! Wie konnte ich das nur tun?" Ron saß auf seinem Bett seinen Kopf in den Händen gestützt „sie wird mich hassen! Wie konnte ich nur?" er war so verzweifelt das er gar nicht wusste wie er sich ihr in den nächsten Tagen überhaupt verhalten sollte. „ich Trottel! Ich Trottel" und immer wieder haute er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er die nächsten tage in seinem Zimmer bleiben würde, nur das würde ja noch mehr auffallen, deswegen überlegte er sich „wenn ich jetzt einen auf Cool machen, dann bemerkt sie das vielleicht gar nicht was ich wirklich für sie fühle. Nur was fühle ich überhaupt für sie?" Ron ging langsam durch sein Zimmer und blieb wieder bei dem Bild von sich und Hermine stehen und lächelte. Er nahm sich vor so normal wie möglich zu verhalten und fing an sich anzuziehen, nur für sie hatte er sich neue Klamotten gekauft. Als er fertig war betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und zwinkerte sich selber zu. „Nun ja so überzeugend sieht das nicht aus.", dachte er sich und versuchte ein paar cool Blicke im Spiegel um ihr zu zeigen was in ihm steckte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er sich albern vor und ging deswegen lieber runter um zu sehen ob er seiner Mutter helfen konnte.

„Mama brauchst du Hilfe?" „Oh Ron Schatz, nein eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du so lieb wärst, könntest du den Tisch decken." Ron nickte und fing an, den Tisch zu decken. Es war zwar jetzt nicht seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber war er doch glücklich über jede Ablenkung und hoffte dass seine Mutter kein Wort über das verlieren würde, was sie vorhin gesehen hatte. Und er hatte sogar Glück. Mrs. Weasley war so mit dem Kochen beschäftigt, dass sie gar keine Zeit hatte, darauf einzugehen. Als er fertig gedeckt hatte, überlegte er sich, was er jetzt tun könnte. Da Hermine und Ginny immer noch draußen waren, ging er lieber ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich eine Zeitschrift.

„Zauberhexen, das muss wohl einen Zeitung von Ginny sein." Ron fing an sie durchzublättern bis er auf eine Seite kam auf der mit großen Buchstaben geschrieben stand: „Woran erkennst du das es mehr als Freundschaft ist." In dem Artikel stand geschrieben: „Wenn du schwitzig Hände bekommst, wenn er in der Nähe ist, dann ist das schon mal ein gutes Anzeichen das da mehr sein könnte." Weiter stand da noch „Wenn er dir in die Augen guckt weißt du nicht mehr was du siehst, eigentlich kennst du ihn besser als sonst irgendwer aber auf einmal scheint alles neu und fremd zu sein." Ron war ganz hin und her gerissen von dem was er da las. Besonders hart traf ihn aber dann die Spalte „wenn du nun siehst, dass es doch mehr ist. Willst du es ihm sagen? Willst du diese wunderbare Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzten? Was ist, wenn ihr in der Beziehung seht das ihr nicht zusammen gehört? Da ihr nur als Freund zusammen sein könnt? Was ist, wenn ihr euch so sehr verletzt, dass es das mit der Freundschaft war? Ron überlegte fieberhaft, was würde passieren, wenn er sich wirklich in Hermine verliebt hatte und sie aber nicht so wie er empfand, sondern nur Freundschaft wollte? Würde er sie dadurch verlieren? Das konnte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Dafür war sie ihm einfach zu wichtig. Er wusste noch ganz genau wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als sie versteinert gewesen war und er nichts tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Sie lag da und sein Herz schmerzte. Die Angst sie zu verlieren hatte ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht. Als sie wieder wach war und in der großen Halle stand, war es so als ob die Sonne wieder aufgehen würde. „Ist das Liebe?" Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Liebe war oder bloß eine sehr gute Freundschaft, was da zwischen ihnen war. „Aber warum kribbelt alles, wenn sie da ist? Warum weiß ich nichts mehr, wenn sie da ist? Warum rast mein Herz wie verrückt?" Er stand auf und machte Musik an. Vielleicht würde ihn das ablenken. Er setzte sich wieder hin und lehnte sich zurück und lauschte dem was gerade im Radio lief. „Hallo meine Lieben. Das Wetter ist heute mal wieder wunderschön und es ist eine Schande, heute nicht draußen zu sein. Besonders für die Verliebten unter uns müsste es doch toll sein, Händchen haltend durch den Park zu schlendern oder sich die Sonne auf die Haut scheinen zu lassen. Daher hier für alle Verliebten die grade auf einer Wiese liegen „Crazy for this Girl." Nicht Jungs, wir sind Crazy bei den ganzen schönen Mädchen." Ron lächelte und schloss die Augen. Er stellte sich vor wie es wäre, wenn er jetzt mit Hermine auf einer Wiese liegen würde.

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie schon draußen gelegen hatte, Ginny erzählt immer noch und sie sagte ab und zu mal „Ja! Oh nein wirklich! Klar!" doch anscheinend musste Ginny das reiche da sie fröhlich weiter erzählt und wohl davon ausging das Hermine ihr zuhört, doch die war mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders, immer noch sah sie die Szene vor sich wie Ron nur mit dem Handtuch im Wohnzimmer stand und sie in den Arm genommen hatte, so sehr hatte sie sich das gewünscht und doch hatte es mehr Verwirrung bei ihr ausgelöst als sie hätte sich je denken können. Dieser Junge machte sie verrückt auf mehrerlei Hinsicht. Immer wenn sie sich stritten würde sie ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel springen, aber dann wen er so lieb war wie damals im Schnee würde sie ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen und diese Kribbeln, was sie hatte, wenn er da war. Sie war nicht Herr ihre Sinne, wenn er in der Nähe war und sie wusste nicht wirklich damit umzugehen. In ihrem Leben war eigentlich alles geordnet soweit das bei Harry und Ron sein konnte sie grinste, aber irgendwas hatte sich verändert sie hatte sich verändert und das was zwischen ihr und Ron war hatte sich verändert. Sie musste daran denken wie sich gefühlt hatte als Sirius als Hund damals Ron in den Tunnel gezogen hatte, sie hatte solche Angst ihn wieder zu sehen das sie kaum Atmen konnte und ihre Gedanken nur bei ihm waren. Ihn wohlauf zu sehen bzw. er hatte zwar das Bein verletzt aber doch war er am leben und wie er sie angesehen hat, als sie auf ihn zukam um sich um ihn zu kümmern ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. „findest du nicht auch…" Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, Ginny stand jetzt auf der Wiese und schaute auf sie runter „klar." Hermine wusste zwar nicht worauf sie grade geantwortet hatte aber anscheinend, dazu das sie rein gehen, weil Ginny sich auf in Richtung Haus machte so stand Hermine widerwillig auf und folgte ihr. Wie sollte sie sich Ron gegenüber verhalten, wenn sie ihn gleich treffen würde? „Mama sollen wir dir noch irgendwie helfen?" Mrs. Weasley sah auf von ihrem Kochbuch und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, Ron hat schon den Tisch gedeckt und den Rest schaffe ich auch allein." „Super. Komme Hermine wir schauen mal was meine Bruder so treibt." Hermine blieb einen Moment stehen und wollte sich eine ausrede überlegen aber Ginny hatte sie schon ins Wohnzimmer mitgezogen. Sie bleib in der Tür stehen und schmunzelte, Ron lag auf der Couch hatte eine lächeln im Gesicht und hört Musik. Hermine kannte das Lied nicht aber es gefiel ihr. „Ach ne interessant." Ginny war zur Couch gegangen und hatte sich die Zeitschrift geschnappt die aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag. „Nun Ron.", sie machte eine kleine Pause und sagte dann etwas lauter „woran erkennt man den nun ob es mehr als Freundschaft ist?" Ron der völlig in Gedanken mit Hermine auf der Wiese lag, öffnete die Augen und sah in das grinse Gesicht seiner Schwester. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und als sein Blick auf Hermine in der Tür fiel senkte er den Blick, seine Ohren wurden rot und er versuchte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, was er jetzt sagen könnte um völlig cool rüber zu kommen. Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und stand jetzt neben Ginny, um sich mal genauer anzusehen was Ron sich da durchgelesen hatte. „ Nun also ja….", stotterte Ron vor sich her und hätte alles getan, wenn jetzt etwas passieren würde, was ihn aus dieser Situation herausholen würde. Und er hatte Glück, denn genau in diesem Moment kamen Fred und George ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Hehe, na, habt ihr uns vermisst." Die beiden grinsten über das ganze Gesicht und sahen sich um. Ihr Blick blieb auf Hermine stehen und Fred lies einen Pfiff hören. „Hallo, schöne Frau!" Hermine wurde rot und sah auf den Boden. George hatte jetzt auch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine gerichtet „Aber hallo Hermine! Wow du wirst von Jahr zu Jahr schöner!" Er ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Ron spürte einen Impuls in sich, seinem Bruder eine rein zu hauen aber blieb ruhig sitzen. Immerhin hatte er ihnen zu verdanken, dass er nicht mehr auf die Frage antworten musste, warum er sich solche Artikel durchlas.

Hermine etwas überrumpelt von der Aufmerksamkeit sah auf und sah in die Augen von Fred der sich auch neben sie gestellt hatte und grinste „Danke. Echt lieb von euch." „Nein. Wir müssen uns bedanken, das du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beglückst." Fred grinste und nahm Hermines Hand „es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du heute Abend am Tisch neben mir sitzen würdest." Ginny gluckste vor lachen und hielt sich den Bauch, genau wie George, nur Ron saß stocksteif auf der Couch und sah die beiden ärgerlich an. „Was fällt ihnen eine, hier auf zu tauchen und sich bei Hermine einzuschleimen." Er kochte vor Wut. Hermine hingegen setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf und sagte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Ich würde nichts lieber tun!" Gleichzeit fingen alle an zu lachen, außer Ron.

„Hey Ronnie, was ist los du guckst so böse? Musstet du heute wieder arbeiten?" Fred lachte seinen Bruder an.

„Nein", Ron versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „ich habe nur geschlafen und wurde wach gemacht." Ginny wollte grade anfangen zu erzählen was Ron wirklich getan hatte, als sie ein böser Blick von ihm traf und sie die Zeitschrift wieder sinken ließ. „ach, wenn es weiter nichts ist." Fred richtete sich wieder zu Hermine „weißt du Ronnie ist sozusagen unser schwarzes Schaft. Ginny ist nach uns gekommen und er ist nach Bill und „Percy", er sprach den Namen extra betont aus. „gekommen." Blickte sich aber schnell um, um zu sehen ob seine Mutter irgendwie in der Nähe war. „er würde nie etwas tun was Mama nicht gefallen würde." „Die eine Sache mit dem Auto", warf George ein „ja da waren wir auch sehr stolz auf ihn.", er sahen seinen jüngsten Bruder voll stolz an und guckte dann wieder Hermine in die Augen „Auf jeden fall, wollten George und ich schon immer mal wissen: Was findest du an ihm." Er zeigte auf Ron, der in dem Moment seinen Kopf gehoben hatte und Fred direkt in die Augen sah, man konnte sehen wie unpassend Ron diese frage fand. Hermine der die ganze Situation immer unangenehme wurde sah auf ihre Füße und hoffte nicht allzu rot zu reden. 3 Augenpaaren lagen auf ihr und warteten gespannt darauf was sie sagen würde, Ron sah auf den Boden. Er wollte es zwar auch wissen, aber die Angst das sie erkennen könnte das er eigentlich nichts war und das seine Brüder recht hatten lies ihn nicht aufschauen. „also", begann Hermine sie sah auf und suchte Rons Augen doch er sah nur auf den Boden sie wollte das er sie anschaute, wenn sie schon über ihn redet sie wollte wissen wie er reagieren würde, Ginny war Hermines blick gefolgt und schubste Ron an der aufsah und genau in die brauen Augen von Hermine. Er sah etwas was ihm völlig aus der Fassung brachte, sie sah ihn an und in ihren Augen war wärme zu sehen, liebe und Hoffnung. Sein Herz raste und als sie anfing zu sprechen hatte er das Gefühl das es gleich explodieren würde. „Also", begann sie erneut: „Ron ist lieb, er hat eine sehr großes Herz, er ist dickköpfig und er bringt mich immer zu lachen, er ist sehr mutig und würde für Harry sowie für euch alle", sie sah in die runde und dann wieder Ron in die Augen, als würde sie das alles nur zu ihm sagen und kein andre würde mit ihnen in diesem Raum sein. „ sein Leben geben, mit ihm zu streiten ist manchmal echt anstrengend", sie lächelte, „ aber doch immer wieder schön besonders, wenn wir uns dann wieder vertragen." Ron grinste und wurde rot, wagte es aber jedoch nicht seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. „wir haben schon sehr viel zusammen erlebt und es ist echt toll so einen Freund wie Ron zu haben auch, wenn er nicht die halbe Schule in die Luft jagt oder die Lehrer sowie eure Mutter zum verzweifeln bringt, ist er doch etwas besonders und ich würde es nicht ertragen ihn nicht mehr an meiner Seite zu haben." Als sie das ausgesprochen hatte, hätte sie sich am liebsten geohrfeigt wie konnte sie das nur sagen was würde er bloß von ihr denken? Ron aber sah sie an und hätte sie am liebsten umarmt aber er wagte es nicht da seine Geschwister immer wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her sahen als würde sie versuchen ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Auf einmal fing Fred an zu lachen und unterbrach dadurch die unangenehme Stille, seine Geschwister setzten ein und George kam auf Ron zu schlug ihm auf die Schulter und sagte immer noch am lachen „siehst du Ron was du an ihr hast. lass sie bloß nie gehen." Was keiner wusste war das Mrs. Weasley in der Küche stand und gelauscht hatte, ihr lief eine einzelne Träne über die Wange und sie lächelte „junge liebe", dachte sie sich und machte sich weiter daran das Essen vorzubereiten immer noch mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Hermine wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, machten sie sich grade darüber lustig was sie gesagt hatte. Ginny sah Hermines Blick und hörte auf zu lachen. Leise flüstere sie: „Wir lachen nicht über dich." Hermine sah auf und in ihre Augen. Sie erkannt, dass sie nicht log und fing auch an zu lachen. Ron war etwas überfordert mit der Situation" Er sah von einem zum anderen und kam sich lächerlich vor, dass er ernsthaft geglaubt hatte, dass Hermine auch nur ein Wort von dem, was sie gesagt hatte, ernst gemeint hätte. Sein Blick traf Hermine und als sie sah, wie verletzt er wirkte, hörte sie schlagartig auf zu lachen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzten, aber auf der andren Seite hatte sie ihm grade etwas gestanden was sie sonst noch nie jemanden gesagt hatte und durch das lachen hatte sie gehofft das sie nicht ihr eignes Gesicht verlieren würde, dafür hatte aber Ron sein Gesicht verloren, weil alle nun dachte sie hätte sich über ihn lustig gemacht. Ron stürmte raus und als Hermine ihm folgen wollte hielt Ginny sie am Arm fest „er beruhigt sich schon wieder." Hermine sah traurig auf den Boden „Das wollte ich doch nicht", dachte sie sich und ihr tat es aufrichtig Leid das, sie Ron so verletzte hatte. Fred und George hatten Angefangen über den Laden zu reden und lachten fröhlich. Da Hermine aber nachdenken wollte ging sie in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Ron war nach draußen gestürmt und rannte Bill halb um. „Hehe, was ist den mit dir passiert?" Ron sah auf, in seinen Augen war eine mischung aus Schmerz und wut zu erkennen. Als er Bill sah wirkte er überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?" Bill lächelte. „Nun ja, ich dachte mir, wenn Hermine doch heute angekommen ist und Mama macht ein leckeres Essen, muss ich mich ja mal blicken lassen." Ron lächelte etwas schwach und sah dann wieder auf den Boden. „Aber jetzt was anders. Was ist mit dir passiert?" Ron wollte eigentlich allein sein, aber vielleichtkonnte Bill ihm helfen das zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. „Es ist…", fing Ron schüchtern an. „Ja?", fragte Bill weiter nach. „Es geht…", Rons Stimme wurde schwächer und er schafft es kaum aufzuschauen. Wieder überkam ihm ein Gefühl was ihm so fremd waren, es fühlt sich an als würde jemand versuchen sein Herz herrauszureißen. „…um Hermine!", stelle Bill ruhig fest. Ron sah auf. War er so leicht durchschaubar? „Guck nicht so überrascht! Ich bin dein großer Bruder und ich sollte wissen, wenn meine Geschwister Liebeskummer haben. Komm wir setzen uns." Sanft schob Bill, Ron in Richtung Bank, wo er heute morgen noch völlig verträumt auf Hermine gewarte hatte.

„so und jetzt erzähl mal bitte was los ist." Bill hatte sich neben Ron gesetzt, der immer noch etwas neben der Spur war. Er sah Bill in die Augen, und er erkannte das Bill es ernste meinte, er wollte sich nicht über ihn lächerlich machen so wie die andren. Also fing Ron an zu erzählen, darüber wie er sich heute Morgen darauf gefreut hatte das Hermine kommen würde, was Berührungen von ihr beim ihm auslösten, wie er Angst hatte das er sie verlieren könnte, das sein Herz raste, wie sie sich heute gesehen hatte und wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, was im Wohnzimmer passiert war und was grade passiert war. Bill hört geduldig zu und nickte immer als er am Ende war wagte er es gar nicht Bill anzusehen. Doch Bill klopfte ihm Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und sprach mit gelassener Stimme: „Nun Ron. Der fall liegt ja klar auf der Hand." Er sah seinen jüngsten Bruder an und lächelte „Du bist verliebt. Das ist das normalste auf der Welt, ist schon klar das es dich hart trifft das Hermine gelacht hat. Ich glaube aber nicht das sie sich über dich lustig gemacht hat, ich denken eher sie hat gelacht um nicht zu zeigen was du ihr wirklich bedeutest, das sie das selber für dich empfindet und es bloß nicht zugeben möchte, weil sie Angst hat sowie du das sie dich verliert." Ron sah auf, hatte sein Bruder recht? Fühlte sie dasselbe für ihn wie er für sie? „ frag sie doch einfach mal?" „Wie fragen?", fragte Ron etwas verwirrt. „versuch doch einmal mal zu frage was sie empfindet. Oder find es raus." „Wie findet man so was den raus?" „ach kleiner." Bill legte brüderlich seinen Arm um Ron „das muss leider jeder selber raus finden." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und lies Ron mit seinen Gedanken allein.


	3. es tut mir leid

Hermine saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl, sie hatte ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gestarrt und sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben das sie, der Person die ihr so wichtig war verletzt hatte, „Hallo, ich bin da." Sie sah auf und sah Bill der durch die Haustür kam. Als er sie sah lächelte er sie aufmuntert an und flüstere ihr leise ins Ohr: „ er hat dir schon längst verziehen.", dann fügte er etwas lauter hinzu „wo seid ihr den alle?" Fred, George und Ginny kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer und Ginny lief Bill in die Arme. „Oh kleine du wirst ja auch immer schwerer." sie schenkte ihm einen vernichten Blick, lachte aber gleich wieder. Mrs. Weasley lies ihre Kochtöpfe auch allein und kam auf ihn zu. Er gab ihren einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „schön das du gekommen bist. Setzt euch wir können jeden Moment essen, eurer Vater müsste gleich kommen." Sie blickte auf die Küchenuhr die, anzeigte wo sich die Familienmitglieder befand. Mr. Weasleys Zeiger ging langsam von „Arbeit" zu „zu Hause" „wo ist Ronnie den?", fragte Fred als er in die Runde blickte „ist er immer noch beleidigt?" er lachte, aber keiner lacht mit ihm, etwas verwirrt sah er auf seinen Teller. „er ist draußen." „Hermine Liebling könntest du ihn bitte holen?" Hermine die mal wieder völlig in Gedanken gewesen war nickte leicht und stand auf. Bill hatte gesagt er hatte ihr verziehen und doch hatte sie schreckliche Angst ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen, das was sie vorhin darin gesehen hatte würde sie wohl nie wieder vergessen. Langsam nährte sie sich der Bank auf der Ron immer noch saß und die Augen geschlossen hatte, wie süß er doch war und wie er sich verändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr dieser kleiner Junge,den sie damals im Zug kennengelernt hatte, er war gewachsen und wirkte Männlich. „Ron", flüstere sie leise, sie traute sich nicht lauter zu sprechen aus Angst, dass er sie anschreien könnte. Doch er hatte sie nicht gehört „Ron", sagte sie noch einmal etwas lauter. Wieder kam keine Reaktion vielleicht wollte er sie auch nicht hören, sie ging näher zu ihm hin und wieder sah sie vor ihrem inneren Auge wie verletzt er gewesen war. Sie sah über seinen Körper und blieben an seinen Lippe hängen sie verspürt den Impuls ihn zu küssen, ihm zu sagen wie unendlich leid ihr alles tat, das sie ihn nie verletzen wollte. Das er die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben war. Ron hatte etwas gehört und öffnete seine Augen, Hermine stand vor ihm und sah ihn an. Er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah sie fragenden an, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Er räusperte sie um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen „Oh, Ron ich sollte dich zum essen holen.", stotterte Hermine und sah schnell auf den Boden, sodass er nicht merken konnte das sie rot wurde. Er sah es aber und antworte deswegen nur „okay." Stand auf und wollte vollkommen cool bleiben so einfach wollte er es ihr nicht machen, er ging an ihr vorbei, als er ihre Schulter streifte durchfuhr beide ein schlag, wie aus Reflex packte Hermine Rons Arm und hielt ihn fest. Er war überrascht von dem was passiert war drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Hör zu es tut mir Leid, unendlich Leid sogar. Ich wollte dich nie verletzt das musst du mir glauben bitte." Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt, sie konnte nicht zulassen das sie den Menschen verlieren würde, der ihr am wichtigsten war wegen einer Dummheit die sie begangen hatte. Ron der völlig aus der Bahn geworfen wurde von dem was grade passierte sah, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange rollte. Langsam strich er ihr die Träne mit seinem Daumen beiseite und sie hielt seine Hand fest die jetzt auf ihrer Wange ruhte, dann sah sie auf und sprach weiter „Du weißt gar nicht wie wichtig du mir bist. Du musst mir einfach glauben, dass ich das nicht wollte. Ich würde das nicht ertragen dich wegen so etwas zu verlieren." Er nickte, sein Hals war trocken, nie im Leben hätte er gedachte das er ihr so wichtig sei. Hatte Bill doch recht und sie liebte ihn? Sie schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange ruhte. „Oh Ron.", schluchzte sie und warf sich in seine Arme. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie weinte. Er legt seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichelte ihn, indem er nach oben und wieder nach unten mit seiner Hand fuhr „Hermine", er sprach den Namen sehr langsam aus „ich habe dir schon längst verziehen. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde immer für dich da sein." Sie sah auf ihre Augen waren immer noch voller Tränen, aber auch voller Wärme und Hoffnung. Er lächelte sie an und hielt sie noch fester in seinem Arm, um ihr verstärkt zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„wo wart ihr den so lange?" Fred sah Ron und Hermine ein die grade durch die Tür gekommen waren, beide wurden rot und setzten sich dann an den Tisch. Alle andren saßen schon Mr. Weasley war in der Zwischenzeit auch zu Hause eingetroffen und begrüßte Hermine mit einem strahlend Lächeln „Hermine. Es ist schön dich bei uns zu haben." „Danke. Mir ist es auch immer wieder eine Freude hier zu sein." Sie lächelte Ron schüchtern an, der sich neben Bill gesetzt hatte und Hermine gegenüber die zwischen Fred und George saß. Das Essen war köstlich Mrs. Weasley hatte sich selbst mal wieder übertroffen, mehre Töpfe gefüllt mit leckereinen standen auf dem Tisch und zum Nachtisch gab es noch mehre Pasteten und Kuchen. Alle genossen es und es herrschte eine gemütliche Stille. Ab und zu warfen sich Ron und Hermine blicke zu und lächelten sich an. Nach dem Essen, setzte sie sich alle zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermine hatte schnell die Küche aufgeräumt und setzte sich zu den Jungs, die sich über die neusten Sportergebnisse unterhielten. Mrs. Weasley setzte sich zu ihrem Mann auf den Sessel und sah ihn verliebt an. Hermine setzte sich neben Ron er hatte extra für sie einen Platz neben sich frei gehalten. „wir haben morgen eine Sonderaktion. Wollte ihr nicht vorbei kommen?" Fred sah in die Runde und sein Blick blieb, dann bei Hermine, Ron und Ginny stehen. „so eine kleine shoppingtour durch die Winkelgasse wäre bestimmt sehr nett. Den Laden habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen.", gestand Hermine. Seid die beiden letzten Jahr von der Schule geflogen waren, hatte sie, sie nicht mehr gesehen und den Laden auch noch nicht. In der Winkelgasse einkaufen zu gehen war sowieso immer ein Erlebnis. „Super, weil wir müssen jetzt nämlich los. Geschäftsmänner haben immer sehr viel zu tun, Wir müssen noch einiges vorbereiten. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", sein Blick lag auf Hermine, Ron und Ginny, dann fuhr er fort, „den Rest sehen wir dann ein anders mal. Gute Nacht schlaft schön." Die beiden warfen ihren Eltern noch einen Blick zu und waren dann auch schon verschwunden. Ron der eigentlich nicht ganz so von der Idee begeistert war einkaufen zu gehen, spürte auf einmal einen Druck auf seiner Hand. Hermine hatte seine Hand genommen und lächelte ihn schüchtern zu als wolle sie sagen „bitte, bitte komm doch mit." Er nickte leicht und sah dann wieder auf seinen Vater, der grade aufgeregt darüber erzählt wie sie beim renovieren weiter kamen. Hermine hielt weiter seine Hand und fühlte sich wohl sie würde zu gern mit ihm allein gewesen, aber die Müdigkeit holte sie doch ein. Nach einer Weile erzählen verabschiedete sich Bill von ihnen und zwinkerte Ron und Hermine noch mal zu, die ihre Hand von Rons Hand nahm und schüchtern auf den Boden sah und etwas nuschelte von: „ich bin auch sehr müde, ich denken ich gehe jetzt auch." Sie sprachen sich noch mal kurz ab wann Mrs. Weasley sie morgen früh wecken sollte und ging, dann mit Ron der gähnte die Treppen hoch. Als sie zu Ginnys Zimmertür kamen wo Hermine schlafen sollte standen sie etwas unschlüssig voreinander. „eine gute Nacht." Unterbrach Ron endlich die Stille und wollte sich grade zum gehen bewegen, da hielt ihn Hermine wieder am Arm fest, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand, dann in Ginnys Zimmer. Ron hielt seine Hand auf die Stelle die Hermine geküsst hatte und grinste. Beide lagen noch lange wach und dachten darüber nach was heute alles passiert war. Sie hatten Angst einzuschlafen, weil es sich vielleicht als ein Traum darstellen könnte, nach einer Zeit schliefen sie, aber doch mit einem lächeln ein.


	4. In der Winkelgasse

Viel zu früh fand Ron wurde er unsanft aus einem wunderschönen Traum gerissen, „Guten morgen." Ron sah auf er wurde geblendet von der hellen Sonnen, die in sein Zimmer schein. „Guten Morgen", murmelte er in sein Kissen, denn er hatte sich wieder umgedreht und zog die Decke über den Kopf. „hey du hast mir gesagt du kommst mit einkaufen." Hermine stand an seinem Bett und hatte die Arme über die Brust gekreuzt, sie trug ein sommerliches Kleid in einem dunkelblau. „ich weiß, aber ich habe die letzten vier Woche nie länger als 6 Uhr geschlafen." Hermine lächelte er klang wie ein kleiner Junge „Bitte, wir bleiben auch nicht lange versprochen. Wir können ja heute Nachmittag schwimmen gehen." Ron überlegt, er mit Hermine schwimmen gehen? Das klang gut, daher drehte er sich widerwillig um und hob die Decke. Hermine sah auf der stelle weg, er hatte nur eine Boxershorts an, seine Haare waren verwuschelt und seine Augen leuchten als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Er schluckte einmal hart und sprach, dann mit ruhiger Stimme „du siehst echt super aus." Selber erschreckt was er gesagt hatte sah er auf den Boden. Hermine lachte er hatte versucht ihre ein Kompliment zu machen bzw. er hatte endlich mal das gesagt was er dachte. Da er hörte, dass sie lachte, sah er auf und sie lachten zusammen. „ich gehe mich, dann mal duschen und komme, dann runter." Hermine nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie saß unten mit Ginny und Frühstückte als Ron noch mit nassen Haaren die Treppe runter kam, er hatte eine kurze Hose an und eine rotes T-Shirt. Gemeinsam frühstückten sie, jedoch fing Ginny an die beiden zu hetzen „Los kommt schon. Ich will sehen was Fred und George alles neu haben." Da Ron aber nicht vor hatte sich hetzt zu lassen, versuchte er so ruhig wie möglich zu erklären „ich würde jetzt sehr gern in ruhe frühstücken, wenn du es doch kaum erwarten kannst, dann gehe schon mal vor und wir kommen in 15 Minuten nach." Ginny war zwar nicht ganz überzeugt, stand aber trotzdem auf und ging zum Kamine nahm ein bisschen Flohpulver und sprach „Winkelgasse." Schon war sie in den Flamen verschwunden, so konnten Hermine und Ron in Ruhe zu Ende frühstücken und machten sich, dann auch auf den Weg. Sie waren allein zu Hause, Mrs. Weasley war unterwegs etwas erledigen. So nahmen sie auch eine Brise Flohpulver und machte es Ginny nach.

Die Winkelgasse war mal wieder voll mit Zaubern und Hexen. Ein dichtes Gedränge herrschte auf der Straße. Hermine und Ron hatten echte Schwierigkeiten sich nicht zu verlieren. Als sie plötzlich eine Stimmer hörten „Ronald." Hermine drehte sich um „Ronald?" wer nennt Ron, den Ronald? Ron blieb auch stehen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als erkannt wem die Stimme gehört. Ein Mädchen ungefähr 16 Jahre alt kam auf die beiden zu. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, die ihr leicht über die Schulter gingen, ein paar Strähnen hingen ihr im Gesicht. Die Augen hellblau und sie sahen unentwegt auf Ron. Sie war nicht besonders groß, aber durch den Rock den sie trug wirkten ihre Bein sehr lang, dazu hatte sie ein Trägerloses Top an was nur die nötigsten Stellen bedeckte. Hermine gefiel gar nicht was sie da sah. Das Mädchen umarmte Ron voll Hingabe und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron lächelte verlegen und fragte „wie geht es dir?" „Jetzt wo ich dich gesehen haben sofort besser:" die beiden fingen an zu lachen. Hermine legte eine gestelltes Lächeln auf und sah das es nur noch ein paar Meter bis zum Laden von Fred und George waren als sie merkte das, die beiden anfingen Smalltalk zu halten drehte sie sich um und rief: „Ich gehe schon mal vor." Ron nickte in ihre Richtung und befasste sich, dann wieder seinem gegenüber. „Jetzt wo ich dich gesehen haben sofort besser", äffte Hermine das Mädchen nach und machte voller Wut die Tür zum Laden auf. Er war nicht besonders groß und doch hatte er eine Unmenge an vielfältigen Sachen zu bieten. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht und erschrak also Fred sie ansprach: „Na gefällt es dir?" „Wo ist Ronnie", drang jetzt die Stimme von George nach vorne. Hermine drehte sich um und sah die beiden an, dann zeigte sie auf das große Fenster von dem man einen perfekten Blick auf Ron und das Mädchen hatte. Die beiden Jungs stürmten nach vorne um sich das genauer anzusehen Ginny stellte sich neben Hermine die leicht zitterte. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Warum war sie auf einmal so wütend und genervt sie hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut mir Ron heute einen schön Tag zu verbringen und jetzt? War diese dumme Kuh da, die grade den Arm um Rons Schulter legte, Hermine hätte ihr am liebsten irgendeinen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt. Doch sie beherrschte sich, trotzdem konnte sie nicht verbergen das sie zitterte es wurde immer schlimmer um so länger sie die beiden zusammen sah umso heftiger.

„oh Lana, heißer Feger." Fred grinste über das ganze Gesicht also er jedoch Hermines vernichten Blick sah hörte er auf zu grinsen. „Wer ist Lana?" fragte Ginny neugierig. „was soll man über Lana sagen. Sie ist 16 und sieht sehr gut aus." „Ach super und was weißt du noch über sie?", schaltete sich Hermine jetzt auch ein, ihre Stimme klang schräge und sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen um so ruhig wie möglich zu sein. „ich kennen sie gar nicht auf welcher Schule ist sie?", frage Ginny weiter. „sie bekommt privat Unterricht von ihrem Vater. Hohes Tier im Ministerium kennt Dad. Daher kennt Ron sie auch glaub ich. Aber so genau weiß ich das auch nicht da müsst ihr ihn selber fragen." Eine Glocke klingele und Fred drehte sich um, um sich um einen Kunden zu kümmern, der eine frage hatte. „Da kannst du drauf wetten.", flüstere Hermine zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Lippe hervor. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber sie hatte das Fenster nicht einmal aus dem Augen gelassen, immer wieder sah sie wie „Lana" Ron berührte sein Hand nahm oder sich an ihn schmieg. Hermine wollte am liebsten rausstürmen und ihr den Zauberstab ins Gesicht halten und einen Fluch aussprechen, das sie große Ohren bekommen würde oder schrecklich schiefe Zähne, damit sie Ron nie wieder mit so einem Strahlend lächeln anlächeln konnte.

Ron betrat den Laden und suchte Hermine, er fand sie bei den Büchern wo auch sonst man glaubte gar nicht aber Fred und George hatten sogar Bücher in ihrem Laden, zwar sprangen sie einen an oder bissen einen aber doch waren es Bücher. „ na hast du was schönes gefunden?", flüstere Ron ihre ins Ohr er stand jetzt genau hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich nicht um, als sie gesehen hatte das Lana sich verabschiedet hatte, war sie schnell zu den Büchern gegangen und hatte so getan als wäre sie die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Ihr Herz raste sie spürte ihn genau hinter sich und seinen Atmen an ihrem Hals, zu gern hätte sich jetzt umgedreht und ihn geküsst doch da kam ihr wieder das Bild von Lana in den Kopf und sie fragte mit einem süßlichen Unterton „Ist „deine Freundin", die beiden Wörter betone sie noch mal extra „schon weg." Ron achtete gar nicht auf ihren Ton trat einen Schritt zurück und kratze sich am Kopf. „Joa, sie wollte eben kurz was erledigen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde in diesem kleinen Cafe um die Ecke." Hermine begann wieder zu zittern das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst oder? Er wollte sich mit ihr treffen? Heute? Sie wollten doch heute den ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen und was macht er? Er trifft sich mit so einer dummen Kuh. „ Ja, dann wünsche ich dir viel spaß." Ihre Stimme war schrill und ungewöhnlich hoch. Sie drehte sich um haute Ron fast um und verschwand durch die Tür ohne sich noch einmal um zu drehen. Ginny die, die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte sprintete hinter ihr her. Ron stand völlig verdattert da, was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht. „Gut gemacht kleiner. So macht man Frauen schwach." Fred klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lachte. „Was hab ich den falsch gemacht?" Fred sah ihn überrascht an „Ja was wohl?" Ron sah ihn völlig überfordert an „Du triffst dich mit einem andren Mädchen. Was nebenbei gesagt echt gut aussieht.", dabei zwinkerte er ihm zu. Ron fiel es wie schuppe von den Augen, Hermine war eifersüchtig auf Lana.

Ohne ein weiter Wort zu sagen rannte er aus dem Laden raus und machte sich auf die suche nach Hermine und Ginny, was sich als sehr schwer rausstellte da in laufe der zeit noch mehr Menschen gekommen waren. Sie ist eifersüchtig immer wieder sagte er sich „Sie ist eifersüchtig." Er freute sich innerlich total, er musste sie einfach finden und mit ihr reden ihr sagen das sie keinen Grund hatte, dass sie die einzige für ihn sein würde, ihr sagen wie wichtig sie ihm war. Das er Lana nur so mochte und auf keinen Fall hübsch fand, keine war hübscher als sie. er musste sie einfach finden. Er lief und lief und suchte immer wieder die Läden ab, aber er fand weder Ginny noch Hermine.


	5. Doch noch alles gut?

Sie waren doch nicht nach Hause gefahren, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen und blieb stehen. Wo war Hermines Lieblingsplatz, nach einer kurzen Überlegung drehte er sich um und lief zurück zu einem kleinen Buchladen, er war versteckt in einer kleinen Gasse sie hatte ihm mal davon erzählt. Es war ein versehen das sie ihn gefunden hatte, war aber völlig überwältig davon.

Hermine saß auf einem roten Sessel. Um sie herum waren tausend von Bücher, Sie war in einer kleinen Buchhandlung die sie mal vor Jahren aus versehen gefunden hatte. Kaum welche Leute waren da so konnte sie in ruhe ihren Gedanken nachgehen. Sie hatte gesehen das Ginny ihr gefolgt war, aber sie wollte allein sein und hatte sich versteckt um dann hierher zu kommen. Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte sie Ron nicht einfach gefragt was zwischen ihm und diesem Mädchen ist? Warum hatte er nichts von ihr erzählt? Woher er sie kannte und warum sie ihn Ronald nannte? Sie war den Tränen nah, gestern Abend hatte sie sich noch ausgemalt wie sie zusammen mit Ron durch die Winkelgasse schlendern würde, mit ihm reden, lachen, vielleicht einen Cafe trinken und Nachmittags schwimmen gehen würde. Doch stattdessen saß sie nun hier, weil er sich lieber mit einem andren Mädchen treffen wollte. Was hatte Lana, was sie nicht hatte." Sie sah an sich runter. Klar hatte sie nicht so eine Figur und so weiße Zähne und solche Haare und solche Beine. Sie hatte nichts von dem, was dieses Mädchen hatte, aber hatte Ron nicht heute morgen erst gesagt wie „hübsch" er sie doch finden würde und das war jetzt auf einmal vergessen nur, weil er diese „Lana" gesehen hatte? Eine paar einzelne Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und Hermine lacht lauf auf als sie auf die Uhr sah und sich dachte „er sitz jetzt mit ihr in diesem Cafe und lacht über ihre dummen Witze." Was sie nicht bemerkt, das Ron durch die Tür gekommen war und sie suchend umblickte. Als er sah wie sie auf dem Sessel saß, tat sie ihm Leid. Er hatte nie beabsichtig sie eifersüchtig zu machen, er hatte sich nur mit einer bekannten unterhalten, konnte er ahnen das sie es gleich missverstehen würde? Mit langsamen schritten ging er auf sie zu. Als sie den Boden knacken hörte sah sie auf und in den blauen Augen von Ron der jetzt vor ihr stand und sich runterbeugte. „Hey. Du hast ja geweint. Was ist los Hermine", seine Stimme war ruhig und ein bisschen sorge klang mit. Er hatte versucht ihr Gesicht in seine Händen zu nehmen, doch sie sah weg, weil sie sich schämte dafür, dass sie hier saß und weinte. „musst du nicht bei Lana sein.", versuchte sie zu sagen bevor ihr wieder Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Ron konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen und nahm jetzt ihren Kopf in seine Hände mit seinen Daumen strich er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. so wie gestern Abend schon. „Nein. Ich muss bei dir sein." Hermine sah auf und in seinen Augen war soviel Liebe und Sehnsucht wie sie noch nie gesehen hatte. „wie du musst bist bei mir sein." Ron lächelte „du stellst fragen. Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass wir heute einen schönen Tag zusammen verbringen werden. Also komm steht auf, mach deine wunderschönes Gesicht sauber und dann gehen wir einkaufen." Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Immer noch etwas überrascht was grade passiert war, zögerte Hermine und fragte schüchtern „was ist mit Lana." Ron lachte wieder „Lana, ist eine bekannte. Als ich das Haus renoviert habe, hat sie uns jeden Tag Getränke gebracht, weil sie genau gegenüber wohnt. So haben wir uns ab und zu mal unterhalten das war es aber auch schon. Sie ist nur eine bekannte." „findest du sie hübsch." Sie traute sich nicht aufzusehen. „es gibt bestimmt einige die sie hübsch finden. Doch für mich ist keine so hübsch wie du. An dich kommt sowieso keine ran." Hermine wurde rot mit dieser Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechte und endlich nahm sie seine Hand.

Zusammen schlenderten sie, dann richtig Ausgang. „Warte mal. Was machst du den jetzt mit Lana?" Ron blieb stehen und sah sie an „Ich werde mit ihr reden." „und was willst du ihr sagen?" „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein." Darauf ging er zu Tür und hielt sie ihr auf. Sie wusste zwar nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte aber doch ging sie an ihm vorbei, er lächelte und seine blauen Augen strahlten. So gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her zu dem kleinen Cafe wo Ron sich mit Lana treffen wollte. Sie saß schon da und sah verträumt durch die Straße, als sie Ron sah fing sie wieder an strahlen und stand auf um ihm entgegen zu kommen, als sie Hermine sah blieb sie stehen und blickte sie böse an. Hermine hatte sich leicht hinter Ron versteckt und sah nun schüchtern Lana an. „Ron wer ist das? Und warum kommst du so spät?" Ron sah auf Lana, man konnte erkennen wie er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finde, dann nahm er Lana und schob sie sanft etwas von Hermine weg. Man sah wie er sprach und ab und zu mit dem Kopf Richtung Hermine zeigte, die angestrengt versuchte zu verstehen was er ihr sagte, doch bei jedem weitern Wort von Ron verfinsterte sich Lanas Miene und als er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, sah zu erst zu Hermine, dann wieder zu ihm, hob ,dann den Kopf um an ihm vorbei zu stolzieren, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Als sie in der Menge verschwunden war, ging Ron zu Hermine streichelte ihr einmal über den Arm und sagte dann „Sollen wir los schöne Frau?" Hermine völlig perplex nickte nur und so schlenderten die beiden durch die Winkelgasse. Mehre Stunden durchstöberten sie jeden Laden, der auf dem Weg lag und hatten sehr viel spaß, sie lachten viel und redeten unbeschwert darüber was sie alles in den letzten vier Wochen gemacht hatten. Hermine hatte Ron noch nie zuvor so erlebt, er war zwar immer sehr offen gewesen, aber jetzt war noch dazu charmant, süß und ein echter Gentelmann. Er öffnete ihr jede Tür, saß geduldig auf dem Stuhl um zuzusehen wie Hermine Sachen anprobiert, um ihr dann seine Meinung zu sagen. In einem Laden probiert sie eine dunkle Jeans an, als sie aus der Kabine kam, saß Ron nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl sondern war verschwunden Verwirrt sah sie sich im Laden um, doch von ihm war keine Spur, sie zog die Hose aus legte sie wieder auf ihren Platz zurück, ging aus der Tür und begann Ron zu suchen. „er hätte ruhig was sagen können, wenn er keine Lust mehr gehabt hätte.", dachte sie sich böse und blickte weiter suchend um sich. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten angetippt, sie drehte sich um und Ron stand da. „Wo warst du?", brüllte sie „ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", beleidigt wollte sie grade umdrehen als sie erkannte das er etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte „Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er mit einem Blick, dem wohl hätte kein Mädchen wieder stehen hätte können. Leise sprach er weiter: „Als wir in den Laden gegangen sind habe ich auf der andren Seite einen Laden gesehen und in den musste ich einfach rein." Hermine schnaubte „das hättest du mir doch sagen können." „ Ich wollte dich doch nur überraschen.", gab er von sich mit einer kindlichen Stimme und reichte ihr, dann das was er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. Es war eine rote langstielige Rose mit einer Schleife und einer Karte. Hermine wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie war vollkommen sprachlos von dem was ihr grade geboten wurde. Ron war überhaupt nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen, seid sie hier war hatten sie sich noch nicht einmal gestritten außer diesen Kleinigkeiten mit der Eifersucht, sie wurde rot als sie dran dachte, sie schämte sich sogar richtig, weil sie gedachte hätte er würde sich lieber mit einer andren treffen. In Wirklichkeit wollte er, aber nur sie. „Willst du sie nicht?" „Oh doch." Hermine hatte vollkommen vergessen das Ron immer noch mit der Rose in der Hand vor ihr stand. Sie lächelte ihn an und fragt dann „Aber wofür ist die?" Ron sah auf den Bode und wurde rot, sie musste lächeln, „er sieht so süß aus, wenn er sich schämt." „Also, weißt du.", fing er an, „es gibt da mehre Gründe." „Ja?", sie wurde neugierig was er ihr wohl zu sagen hatte. „ich wollte nur, dass du weißt…." „was soll ich wissen?" er hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und sah sie nur noch an. „Diese Augen, diese wunderschönen Augen." Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich mal wieder, ihr Körper zitterte als sie merkte das Ron sich zu ihr runter beugte, ihr Herz raste so schnell, das sie Angst hatte es würde ihr die Rippen brechen. Nichts ging mehr, sie war nicht Herr ihre Sinne und schloss instinktiv ihre Augen. Rons Hals war trocken, er schaffte es nicht auch nur ein Wort raus zubringen. Er wollte ihr doch sagen wie wunderschön er sie fand, das er immer an sie denken musste, das er mehr wollte als nur neben ihr herzugehen. Er wollte ihr Hand halten, seine Arme um sie legen, sie beschützen und nie wieder loslassen. Er war nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, er konnte ihren Atmen höre, ihr Herz das raste. Raste es wegen ihm so? Wer er der Grund warum sie zitterte. Seine Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten hart anrempelte und er nach vorne flog. Hermine konnte noch rechtzeitig die Augen öffnen und ging einen schritt zur Seite so dass Ron sehr hart auf dem Asphalt landete. „Hey sorry Mann." Ein junger Mann vielleicht 20 stand nun neben Ron und streckte ihm seine Hand aus. „Wollte dich und deine Freundin nicht stören.", dabei sah er Hermine an die rot wurde und auf ihre Füße blickte. „Aber heute ist echt viel los, da ist schon schwer durchzukommen. Hoffe du hast dir nicht zu sehr wehgetan. Deine Freundin hatte, aber echt ne klasse Reaktion.", er zwinkerte Hermine zu und half Ron auf die Füße. Ron der immer noch ein bisschen unter Schock stand, wirkte blass und seine Nase blutete. Das hatte Hermine noch gar nicht gesehen, sie wollte ihm helfen doch er nickte nur und nahm sich ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche, sah den Mann an und sagte, dann völlig gelassen „Ach kein Problem. Ist nichts Schlimmes passiert." Der Typ haute Ron noch mal auf die Schulter, lächelte Hermine an und verschwand, dann in der Menge. Hermine sah Ron mitleidig an, doch der wich ihrem Blick aus und meinte nur „Sollen wir langsam los? Oder willst du dir noch was anschauen?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Ginny, Fred und George. Ron hatte Schmerzen doch er wollte es nicht zugeben, seine Nase hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu bluten, er wagte es nicht Hermine anzuschauen wegen diesem dummen Typen hatte er die Chance verpasst Hermine zu küssen, aber auf der andren Seite was wäre, wenn das passiert wäre? Hätte das nicht alles zwischen den beiden verändert? Vielleicht sogar alles kaputt gemacht? Sie hatten heute so einen wunderschönen Tag zusammen verbracht, wäre der Kuss die Krönung oder der Untergang? Er war ganz froh darüber seinen Gedanken nachzugehen und nichts zu sagen.


	6. nach Hause

Hermine erging es so ähnlich, sie hielt in der einen Hand die Rose fest umschlossen und warf Ron ab und zu einen Seitenblick zu dessen Nase immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu bluten ob es ihm wohl wirklich gut ging? Sie traute sich auch nicht ihn zu fragen. Was war grade passiert beinah hätte sie sich geküsst, was wäre danach passiert? Sie musste bei diesen Gedanken lächeln und doch musst sie sich eingestehen das sie nichts lieber getan hätte als ihn zu küssen. Das er sich so veränderte hatte gefiel ihr, er war zwar immer noch Ron aber doch anders. Zu gern hätte sie gewusste was er dachte, doch hatte sie zuviel Angst vor der Antwort vielleicht würde er ihr ja sagen, dass es alles ein Fehler war. Wollte er sie auf den Mund küssen, vielleicht wollte er sie auch nur auf die Wange küssen Freundschaftlich so, wie man das als beste Freunde macht und doch war etwas in seinen Augen. Ihr wurde immer mehr bewusste das es nicht nur Freundschaft war, was sie fühlte jede Minute die sie länger mit Ron verbrachte wurde er ihr wichtiger und jede Minute wollte sie mehr von ihm, seine Hand spüren, seine Arme um sie und seine Lippen.

„ist das Liebe?", ihre Herz machte eine Sprung, grade hatten sich ihre Hände berührt, Sie lächelte hoch, doch er sah weiter auf den Boden und hielt das Taschentuch fest auf seine Nase die immer noch blutete.

„Hehe Ronnie, was ist den mit dir passiert hat Hermine dir einen rein gehauen wegen Lana?" Frede musste lachen als er sah wie Ron mit einem Taschentuch auf der Nase in seinen Laden kam. „Rede nicht soviel Unsinn gibt mir lieber was, damit das aufhört." Fred holte eine kleine Tablette und gab sie Ron schlagartig hörte das Nasenbluten auf. „Nun sag schon wer hat dir eine rein gehauen." Ron schwieg ihm war es peinlich zu erzählen das er umgestoßen wurde und auf der Nase gelandet ist. Als Ron nicht antworte sah Fred Hermine an doch die schwieg auch. „Gut, wenn ihr nicht mit mir sprechen wollte. Habt ihr euch den wenigsten wieder vertragen." Hermine strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und sah ihn an, sein Blick fiel auf die Rose und er grinste anerkennend in Rons Richtung, der immer noch auf den Boden sah.

„Ginny, kommen wir gehen jetzt." „Nein, nein, nein.", Fred hatte den Zeigefinger in die Luft gehoben und zeigte auf Ginny, „Sie geht nirgendwo hin." „Wie sie geht nirgendwo hin?". Ron war verwirrt. „Ginny bleibt bei uns für die nächsten Tage." „Ach und warum?", Ron war genervt, er wollte nach Hause und irgendwas Kühles auf seine Brust tun, die immer noch schmerzte. „weil Ginny", Fred machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen „Die beste Verkäuferin ist die wir je hatten. Sie hat in den letzten paar Stunden mehr verkauft, als andren Leute wohl in ihrem ganzen Leben. Auf jeden fall unterschreibt sie grade bei George den Vertrag." „Was für einen Vertrag?", schaltet sich Hermine nun auch wieder ein. „Ja das jetzt hier arbeite, das muss ja alles seine Richtigkeit haben. Wir wollen ja keine Schwarzarbeiter.", er grinste. „wie lange soll Ginny, den bei euch arbeiten?" „Nun so lange sie möchte." „Mama bringt euch um, wenn ihr sie von der Schule abhaltet." „Aber, wenn es doch ihr Wunsch ist?" Hermine funkelte Fred jetzt böse an „ich sehe ich habe keine Chance gegen euch beide, erst mal arbeite sie nur zwei Wochen hier." Ron sah zwar immer noch nicht ganz glücklich aus, aber wenigsten würde sie weiter zur Schule gehen. „In der Zeit wo sie hier arbeite, zeigen wir ihr die Geschäftswelt deswegen bleibt sie auch über Nacht hier." „Warum muss sie, dann auch über Nacht hier bleiben?" „Damit sie mal merkt, wie lange man arbeiten muss und wie hart das ist." Hermine und Ron sahen sich verzweifelt an, doch als sie Ginny sahen die fröhlich von hinten auf sie zukam beschlossen sie nichts weiter zu sagen sie würde schon das Richtige tun. Ginny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sah Hermine an „Geht es dir wieder besser? Hat Fred dir schon erzählt, dass ich jetzt hier arbeite? Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben." Ron wusste sofort das seine Mutter ihn umbringen würde aber sie sollte selber mit Ginny reden er hatte jetzt sowieso keine Chance gegen sie, außerdem sah sie glücklich aus, zwei Wochen würde wohl nichts schlimmes bewirken, das redete er sich zumindest ein.  
Sie blieben noch eine halbe Stunde, dann verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ron um sich auf den weg zum Fuchsbau zu machen.

„Endlich zu Hause", dachte sich Ron und blickte sich in der Küche um. Am liebsten wäre er zum Kühlschrank gehechtet und hätte etwas kühles geholt, aber er versuchte immer noch vor Hermine stark zu wirken, die ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Oh Schatz, da seid ihr ja. Wir müssen mit euch reden.", Mrs. Weasley war aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen, ihr folgten Bill und Mr. Weasley. „Wo ist Ginny?" Ron sah auf den Bode und suchte nach Worten „Also weißt du, es ist so", er stotterte „sie ist bei Fred und George geblieben." „wie sie ist bei ihnen geblieben?" Mrs. Weasley sah ihren jüngsten Sohn durchdringen an „Sie haben ihr Talent für das Verkaufen entdeckt und jetzt bleibt sie zwei Woche da und die beiden zeigen ihr die Welt „der Geschäftsmännern." Er zog den kopf leicht ein, weil er dachte gleiche würde ein Donnerwetter über ihn hereinbrechen . Doch es passiert nichts, Mrs. Weasley nickte nur und sagte, dann mit ruhiger Stimme „gut. Damit wäre Ginny schon mal aufgehoben. Also hört zu. Harry wird nicht in den letzten Wochen zu uns kommen können, da er noch einiges zu erledigen hat." Ron und Hermine sahen sich fragend an „es ist nichts schlimmes, nur er muss eben was machen." „Was ist mit uns? Können wir ihm dabei nicht irgendwie helfen?" sie schüttelte den Kopf „das muss er allein machen da könnte ihr ihm nicht helfen." Hermine sah enttäuscht Mrs, Wesley an, sie hatte sich schon auf Harry gefreut auf der andren Seite schoss es ihr grade durch den Kopf, hätte sie so noch mehr Zeit mit Ron um zu erkennen was wirklich zwischen ihnen war und sie, dann in die Schule zurück kehren könnten mit dem wissen ob sie sich liebten oder doch nur Freund waren. Doch Hermine wusste die Antwort schon ganz tief in ihrem Innern, jetzt war es nur die frage ob Ron das selbst fühlt. Anscheinend hatte Ron dasselbe gedachte, da sich auf seinem Gesicht ein lächeln zu erkennen war und er verträumt in Hermines Richtung schielte. Zu gern hätte er jetzt gewusste was sie dachte und ob sie wohl unglücklich darüber war das Harry nicht kommen würde. Er konnte es nicht erkennen, da Bill dauert zwischen den beiden auf und ab ging. „ich hoff ihr schafft das.", Ron wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen „Was schaffen wir?" „Schatz, wo bist du nur immer mit deinen Gedanken?" Ihr war es eigentlich schon klar wo er war, aber die Situation war ernst. „deine Vater, Bill und ich müssen weg." „Wie ihr müsst weg? Wohin den? Wie lange?" Mrs. Weasley sah erst zu ihrem Mann, dann zu ihrem ältern Sohne und dann zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn. „das wissen wir nicht wie lange. Wohin das können wir dir nicht sagen." Als sie Rons strafend Blick sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu „Noch nicht. Glaub mir Ron es ist das Beste." Ihr blick ruhte auf ihrem jüngsten Sohn in ihren Auge war Sorge zu erkennen. „ich vertraue dir mein Sohn." Mr. Weasley fügte noch hinzu „du hast uns noch nie enttäuscht.", Mrs. Weasley räusperte sich „außer die Sache mit dem Auto, doch sonst konnte wir uns immer auf dich verlassen. Ich denken du schaffst das hier mit Hermine die Stellung zu halten. Genießt eure Ferien und macht euch keine Sorgen um uns. Wir kommen so schnell es geht zurück." Danach sah er Bill an, der Ron noch mal kurz in den Arm nahm so wie Hermine und dann ins Wohnzimmer ging. Mr. Weasley tat es ihm gleich. Mrs. Weasley blickten hinter ihrem Mann her und sagte „Ich hab euch ganz viel zu Essen dagelassen und falls was ist könnte ihr immer zu Fred und George gehen oder ihr schreibt uns eine Eule dies aber nur im höchsten „Notfall", sie betonte das Wort und umarmte, dann die beiden „ich denken ihr werdet das schon schaffen." Ron zuckte bei der Umarmung zusammen. Mrs. Weasley sah ihn fragend an „ach ist nichts schlimmes." „Ronald zieh dein T-Shirt hoch." Ron schüttelte den Kopf „Mama es ist echt nichts." Er traute sich nicht seiner Mutter in die Augen zu schauen. „Molly komm wir müssen los." Mrs. Weasley nickte und drückte die beiden noch mal an sich, um dann ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen nach einem kurzen knall war stille im Haus.


	7. Es ist immer anders als man denkt

Hermine ging ins Wohnzimmer, doch es war leer. Sie glaubte es immer noch nicht. Sie und Ron, mehrere Tage allein in diesem großen Haus. Ihr Herz raste bei diesem Gedanken. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild von „Klein"-Ron mit seinem Besen. „Ron, das ist doch wunderbar, oder?" Hermine sah sich um, aber Ron war nicht mit ihr im Wohnzimmer. Verwirrt kam sie in die Küche und sah Ron auf einem Stuhl sitzen, den Rücken ihr zugewandt. „Ist was Ron?" Sie klang besorgt. Seine Atmung ging stoßweise. „Nein, es ist nichts. Es ist alles okay!" Doch etwas in seiner Stimme verriet ihr, dass es nicht so war. Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Bleib da, wo du bist." Er brüllte nun fast und sie zuckte zusammen. „Ron, was ist los." Er drehte das Gesicht und sah sie ernst an. „Wirklich es ist nichts." Sie ließ sich aber nicht beirren und ging um den Tisch herum. Im ersten Moment erschrak sie. Ron hatte sein T-Shirt nach oben gezogen und etwas lag auf seinen Bauch. Beim nähren Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es ein Tuch war, in dem wohl etwas war, etwas feuchtes, da das Tuch nass war. „Was machst du da?" Hermines Stimme war leise, fast schon ein Flüstern und man konnte in ihren Augen verwirrung erkenne „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." Ron hob das Tuch und zeigte ihr seinen Brustbereich der nach dem Aufprall auf dem Boden blau geworden war „Wie?", Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Was ist passiert?" „Wahrscheinlich von diesem Sturz." Er sah auf den Boden. Er schämte sich. Was für ein Schwächling er doch war. Hermine sah ihn an, deswegen war er so abweisend gewesen. Er hatte Schmerzen und sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur an sich gedachte. „Oh Ron...", sie brach ab als er aufsah. „Ich brauche kein Mitleid. Es geht schon wieder." Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das Tuch mit den Eiswürfeln ab, sie beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. Er weitete die Augen bei dieser Berührung und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Als Hermine sein Gesichtsausdruck sah, lächelte sie ihn an und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, darauf bedacht, ihm nicht wehzutun. Das Tuch legte sie nun vorsichtig wieder auf seinen Brustbereich und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er war völlig angespannt und traute sich nicht mal zu Atmen aus Angst, dass er etwas verpassen könnte. Er roch an ihren Haaren, fühlte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, fühlte ihr Geicht an seiner Schulter, spürte ihren Atmen an seinem Hals. In seinem Kopf funktionierte nichts mehr, in diesem Moment zählte nur noch jede Berührung von ihr. Was hätte er dafür getan, dass dieser Augenblick nie zu Ende gehen würde? Doch Hermine sah auf und fragte verträumt, immer darauf bedacht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen „Sollen wir schwimmen gehen? Dann", sie sah auf seine Brust „bekommst du noch etwas mehr Kühlung." Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dich im Bikini zu sehen kühlt mich ab?" Hermine wurde rot und sie stieg von seinem Schoß. „Ja ich denke schon.", mit diesen Worten ging sie nach oben um sich umzuziehen.

Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, hatte dieses Mädchen überhaupt eine Ahnung, was sie bei ihm auslöste? Er schwitze und fühlte sich total unter Spannung. Alles kribbelte und sein Herz schien sich gar nicht beruhigen zu wollen. „Wow", sagte er sich immer wieder und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Er lag auf einer Decke und hört Schritte, langsam öffnete er die Augen. Ihr Körper war perfekt, ihre Beine waren unglaublich lang, ihr Bauch wunderschön und braun gebrannt, wie auch alles Restliche an ihr. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen passten einfach. Ihr Haar war nass und lag auf ihren Schultern. Sie warf sie nach hinten und so raubte sie ihm den restlichen Verstand. „Sag mal Ron, was hast du Lana eigentlich erzählt?" Sie hatte sich ein Handtuch genommen und wickelte es sich um ihren Körper dabei setzte sie sich. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass sie ihn das fragen würde. Langsam setzte er sich auf, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Eine kurze Zeit überlegte er, was er ihr sagen sollte, entschloss sich aber für die Wahrheit. Er holte tief Luft und begann: „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mit dir da bin und dass ich mich zwar mit ihr treffen wollte, aber auch wollte das du dabei bist." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Weiter habe ich ihr gesagt, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen machen sollte wegen uns, falls sie sich je welche gemacht haben sollte, da mein Herz einer andren gehört. Weißt du wem?" Hermine schluckte hart, würde sie jetzt endlich wissen was zwischen ihnen war? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah wie Ron nach Worten suchte. „Also weißt du…." Hermine hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt und flüsterte: „Verdammt halt den Mund und küsse mich endlich." Er war erstaunt von ihren Worten, lies sich aber kein zweites Mal bitten und küsste sie. In diesem Kuss war soviel Liebe und Leidenschaft. Ihre Lippen fühlen sich so weich an und sein Herz raste, sie zitterte, er hatte seine Arm um sie gelegt, um sie noch näher bei sich zu spüren. Dieses Gefühl von Wärme durchfloss seinen ganzen Körper und er schwor sich das er dieses Mädchen nie wieder gehen lassen würde.

„So können wir los?" Ron öffnete schlagartig die Augen, er war in seinem Garten und lag auf einer Decke. In der Zeit wo er auf Hermine gewartet hatte, musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein. Der Traum noch genau vor Augen und der Geschmack ihrer Lippen noch auf seinem Mund. so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, ob dieser Traum wohl irgendwann in Erfüllung gehen würde? Immer wieder strich er sich mit seinen Fingern über die Lippen. Es war so echt gewesen und jetzt ging sie neben ihm und er hatte ihr immer noch nicht gesagt was er fühlte. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und dadurch fühlte er sich bestärkt ihr zu zeigen was er fühlte.

Sie saßen nun am See, es war ziemlich leer, nur ein paar einzelne Leute lagen auf der riesigen Wiese verteilt. Ron hatte die Decke ausgebreitet und ließ sich auf sie fallen. Aber bedachte es sehr langsam zu machen, um seine Brust zu schonen. Er zog sein T-Shirt und die Hose aus. Hermine stand immer noch etwas unentschlossen neben ihm. „Soll ich mich ausziehen? Was ist, wenn er sich denkt: ‚wie sieht die den aus?'" Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie Ron, der dabei war, seine Hose auszuziehen. Wie alles andere an seinem Körper waren die Beine auch sehr muskulös geworden. Wieder einmal konnte sie den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er grinste als er sah das sie ihn ansah. Das war es, was er beabsichtig hatte. Sie sollte verrückt nach ihm sein, so wie er schon seit Jahren nach ihr war. Gespannt ob sie sich wohl ausziehen würde, lehnte er sich auf der Decke zurück und lächelte leicht. Er würde mehre Tage mit ihr allein sein und das würde er auch nutzen. Zu nah war er seinem Ziel. Vielleicht würde er es in ein paar Tagen schaffen ihr endlich zu sagen, was ihm schon so lange auf dem Herzen lag. Das sie mehr für ihn war als nur seine beste Freundin, er wollte sie als Freundin, sie lieben, sie küssen und für sie da sein. Besonders wollte er es aber der ganzen Welt zeigen. Er war sich sicher das keiner verwundert darüber wäre, wenn sie in der Schule zusammen wären, weil wohl alle davon ausgingen, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war, er wollte es sich aber nie eingestehen. Doch jetzt wo sie so nah bei ihm war und diesen schönen Moment mit ihr erlebt hatte, wollte er endlich Gewissheit haben. Darüber was sie fühlte und diese Spannung zwischen ihnen aus der Welt schaffen und dafür etwas Neues einbringen. Immer noch kreisten seine Gedanken um seinen Traum. Wie echt er doch war. Wieder berührte er seine Lippe und wünschte sich so sehr, sie endlich zu küssen. Ob es wohl bei ihr auch so ein Feuerwerk auslösen würde wie bei ihm? „Was ist los?" fragte er sie. Hermine stand immer noch unentschlossen am Deckenrand und wusste nicht ob sie es wagen konnte, sich auszuziehen. Ron grinste sie aufmunternd an und nickte, so nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und zog ihr Top hoch. Da sie ihr Top hochzog, konnte sie nicht sehen wie Ron reagierte, der nämlich total sprachlos war. Sie war noch schöner als in seinen Träumen und er fragte wie es wohl wäre ihr Haut zu berühren ob sie wirklich so weich war, wie sie aussah? Irgendwie gefiel es Hermine wie Ron sie ansah und so genoss sie es in vollen Zügen und zog ihr Hose sehr langsam aus. Ron der nicht mal mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, kam es fast wie Stunden vor, die Hermine damit verbrachte ihre Hose auszuziehen. Ihm war heiß und sein Herz raste, zu lange hatte er schon seine Gefühle verheimlicht, zu lange frage er sich was wäre, wenn sie zusammen wären? Doch fühlte sie dasselbe? Wollte sie ihn? Wollte sie einen anderen? Was fühlte sie? Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Sonne brannte auf seinen Körper, so konnte er es wenigsten auf die Sonne schieben, das er so rot geworden war und nicht weil Hermine nur im Bikini vor ihm stand. Sie sah auf Ron herunter. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst was er jetzt dachte. Zu gern wollte sie wissen, was es war, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, ob er dasselbe empfindet wie sie, oder sie nur als beste Freundin ansah. Dann wäre es auch viel einfach für sie ihm zu sagen was sie fühlte. In jedem Moment länger, den sie mit Ron verbrachte wurde er ihr wichtiger und sie war sich nicht sicher, aber ihr wurde langsam klar, dass er mehr war als nur ihr bester Freund. Sie wollte mehr mit ihm teilen, sie wollte ihn. Und zwar ganz. „Was denkst du, sollen wir eine Runde schwimmen gehen?" Ron hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah zu Hermine auf, die verträumt zum See sah. So konnte er sich wenigsten etwas ablenken und seiner Brust, die immer noch ein bisschen schmerzte abkühlen. Er sprang auf und rannte los, nach hinten rief er: „Wer zu erst am See ist." Sie schnaubte und rannte los. Doch war er viel schneller und war schon im Wasser als sie das Ufer erreichte. Langsam streckte sie den Fuß aus um zu teste, wie warm das Wasser war. Es war angenehme kühl und sie zitterte leicht. „Kommst du jetzt rein oder soll ich dich holen?" Ron schwamm im See umher. „Komm und hol mich doch." Das lies er sich nicht zweimal sagen und hechtete aus dem Wasser. So schnell konnte sie gar nicht reagieren wie er seine Arme schon um sie geschlossen hatte und sie hochhob. Leicht strampelte sie umher, hatte aber Angst, dass sie ihm wehtun könnte, aber doch wollte sie es ihm nicht zu leicht machen. Sie bäumte sich auf und für einen kurzen Moment bleiben sie stehen. Doch sofort hatte Ron sie wieder fest umschlossen. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und es bereite ihr Gänsehaut. Wie lange hatte sie sich schon gewünscht in seinen Armen zu liegen, ihr war warm, doch nicht lange, weil sie mit einem lauten Knall im Wasser landete. Ron stand am Ufa und lachte. Er wollte darauf warten, dass sie auftauchen würde, doch nichts passierte. Langsam wurde er unruhig. Nicht das sie sich irgendwas getan hatte und jetzt ertrinken würde. Seine Augen beobachteten den See, nichts rührte sich. Er bekam Angst und sprang hinein, er tauchte ab und jedes Mal, wenn er auftauchte schrie er „Hermine?" Er bekam aber keine Antwort. Wo war sie? Nein was hatte er getan? Panik stieg in ihm auf. Immer schneller schwamm er durch den See, tauchte runter und suchte sie. Es war aber nichts von ihr zu sehen. Er war nicht mehr fähig zu denken. „Hermine! Wo bist du?" seine Stimme war voll Panik, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und suchend.


	8. Am See

Plötzlich hörte er ein Lachen und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Am Ufer stand Hermine und sah ihn an. Er hatte sich echt sorgen um sie gemacht und hatte Angst um sie, was hätte er tun sollen, wenn ihr wirklich was passiert wäre und sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus. Ron stieg aus dem Wasser, er sah sie nicht an.

„Hehe, du würdest einen tollen Rettungsschwimmer abgeben." Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er wütend war und redete munter weiter. „Echt süß wie du mich gesucht hast." „Wenigsten hatte einer von uns Spaß." Er sah sie immer noch nicht an. Seine Stimme hatte einen komischen harten Ton angenommen. Hermine erschrak. anscheinend hatte er das nicht so lustig gefunden wie sie. „Ron ich…." Doch schon lag sie wieder im Wasser, Ron hatte sie hoch gehoben und ins Wasser geschmissen. Mit einem Lachen sprang er hinter ihr her. „Glaub mir das wirst du mir büßen." Seine Stimme war wieder normal und er lachte. Sie versuchte vor ihm weg zu schwimmen, doch er war natürlich viel schneller, als sie und schon fand sie sich unter Wasser wieder. Eine riesige Wasserschlacht begann und immer wieder wurde einer der beiden unter Wasser gedrückt. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, Hermine war schon gefühlte hundert Mal unter Wasser, kam sie keuchend hoch und umarmte Ron. Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn wieder unter Wasser drücken würde. Doch nichts der gleichen geschah. Ihr Atmen ging sehr schnell und sie konnte sich kaum halten so kaputt war sie. Deswegen legte Ron seine Arme um ihre Taille um sie besser stützen zu können. Überrascht von dieser Umarmung sah sie ihn schüchtern an. „Oh Ron." Stöhnte sie leise, er zitterte bei ihren Worten und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wie schaffte sie es nur, ihn immer so aus der Fassung zu bringen? „Hermine?" er sah sie schüchtern an und wieder einmal fielen ihm seine nassen Haare in die Augen, sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Was sie sagen wollte wusste sie selber nicht deswegen schloss sie die Augen und genoss bloß seine Arme und seinen Körper der ihrem so nahe war. Nie wieder wollte er sie los lassen, das schwor er sich. Und egal was passieren würde, für sie würde er sogar sein Leben geben. Für die paar Minuten wo er gedachte hatte ihr wäre vielleicht etwas passiert hatte es ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt, er konnte nicht richtig Atmen. über ihn war ein Schmerz gekommen, den er kaum aushalten konnte, aufeinmal hatte sich alles so kalt angefühlt. Jetzt aber spürte er nur Wärme, Wärme die von ihr ausging. Sie machte sein Leben erst richtig lebenswert. Mit ihr zu streiten, mit ihr zu lachen, sie zu trösten und für sie da zu sein war das was ihm am Wichtigsten war. Seine Armen schlossen sich automatisch noch etwas fester um sie, so schwammen sie nun ein weile im Wasser. Hermines Herz raste und sie roch an seinen Haaren, sie wollte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkunden und verinnerlichen, sie wollte ihn nie wieder verlieren, viel zu wichtig war er ihr. Jedoch wurde ihr langsam irgendwie kalt und sie befreite sich aus der Umarmung, Ron sah sie etwas traurig an jedoch merkte er, dass sie zitterte und so verließen sie das Wasser. So schnell er konnte, rannte er zu der Decke und holt ein Handtuch, was er ausbreite und erwartungsvoll auf Hermine warte, die ihn dankbar anlächelte und sich in das Handtuch kuschelte. Langsam und sehr behutsam, darauf bedachte nicht eine stelle ihres Körpers auszulassen, trocknete Ron Hermine ab. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss jede Berührung. „Wie behutsam er das doch machte, als hätte er Angst er könnte mir wehtun. Er ist so süß. Oh bitte lass mich nie wieder los!" Wie lange hatte sie sich schon danach gesehnt und jetzt war es Wirklichkeit. Aber doch war da noch die Frage, macht er es aus Freundschaft oder sogar, weil er sie liebte? Warum konnte sie die Augen nicht öffnen und ihn fragen warum er das tat? Leider hatte sie zu sehr Angst vor der Antwort, dass er sie angucken würde und sagen würde „Warum wohl? Weil ich dein bester Freund bin." Würde Harry das auch für sie machen? Er hatte sich auch immer rührend um sie gekümmert, wenn etwas mit ihr war und doch wusste sie es nicht. „Verdammt", fluchte sie leise und merkte, dass Ron aufgehört hatte, sie abzutrocknen. Dafür sah er sie jetzt aber fragend an.

Er wusste doch gleich, dass es nur Problem geben würde, wenn er das machen würde. Nur war er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, es war so schön gewesen sie zu berühren und sie fluchte. „Na ganz klasse Ron. Jetzt weißt du ja was deine Berührungen bei ihr auslösen." Traurig senkte er den Kopf und sah auf den Boden. „Sag was, los sag was. Er denkt du hast wegen ihm geflucht." Was sollte sie bloß sagen, um zu erklären warum sie geflucht hatte? „Vielleicht die Wahrheit." Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und doch hatte sie den nicht den Mut dazu und sagte deswegen ganz schnell: „Das war nicht wegen dir, ich habe mir nur grade aus versehen auf die Zunge gebissen." Dabei legte sie ein ernstes Gesicht auf. Sie hoffte, er würde ihr glauben, doch irgendwie sah es nicht so aus. „Oh, ich hoffe es nicht schlimm", er hatte sich gesetzt und sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf dem See. „Ron, du musst mir glauben, das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Im Gegenteil ich hab, das alles sehr genossen und finde es total schade das du aufgehört hast." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, um ihren Worten noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen zwar sah er erst weg, doch dann sah er doch auf und lächelte sie an. Sie verloren sich in den Augen des anderen und auf einmal war alles um sie herum vergessen. Nur noch die beiden zählten und was sie füreinander fühlten. Und doch schaffte es keiner von ihnen etwas zu sagen.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich nebeneinander gelegt und ließen die Sonne ihre Körper trocknen. Beide tief versunken in ihren Gedanken, darüber, wie es wäre, wenn der andere die eignen Gefühle kennen würde und sie nicht als Freunde hier wären, sondern als Paar. Ron hatte Durst. Hermines Anwesenheit, ihr Körper so nah an seinem, nackte Haut die sich berührt, ließen seine Kehle trocken werden und so holte er aus dem Rucksack, den Hermine gepackt hatte, eine Flasche Wasser und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Sag mal", Hermine hatte sich jetzt aufgesetzt und sah ihn an. „Was hast du Lana eigentlich gesagt?" Diese Frage brannte ihr schon seit Stunden auf der Seele, doch die ganzen Umstände hatten es nicht zugelassen, dass sie sich darüber hätten unterhalten können. Da sie jetzt Ruhe hatten, wäre es das perfekte Zeitpunkt. Plötzlich merkte sie wie Ron anfing zu husten. Er dachte, er hätte sich verhört. War es nicht auch die Frage die sie ihm gestellt hatte in seinem Traum. Sein Herz überschlug sich fast. Er hatte Probleme, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was sollte er sagen, damit sich sein Traum erfüllen würde? Zu viel Angst hatte er davor, das zu sagen, was er geträumt hatte. Er schluckte hart und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie sah ihn fragend an „Also, was hast du ihr gesagt?" Zu gern hätte sie eine Antwort darauf warum sie auf einmal so sauer gewesen war und ihn nicht mehr angesehen hatte? Was könnte er denn tun, dass man sauer auf ihn sein konnte. Sie musste grinsen. Okay, es gab schon Einiges, womit er einen auf die Palme bringen konnte, doch seit sie hier gewesen war, hatte er noch nichts dergleichen getan. Also was hatte er ihr gesagt? Immer noch schwieg Ron. Was sollte er denn nur bloß sagen? Er wollte ihr doch endlich die Wahrheit sagen, aber nachdem was gerade passiert war, hatte er noch mehr Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Nun nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich habe ihr gesagt…", er holte tief Luft, „…, dass ich mit dir verabredet war und ich den Tag lieber mit dir verbringen würde, weil...", sein Atmen stockte und er musst noch einmal hart schlucken bevor er fortfuhr. Hermine hatte ihn gespannt angesehen und schluckte jetzt auch. Was würde sie sagen, wenn er ihr sagen würde, dass er sie liebte? Würde sie dann endlich den Mut haben es ihm auch zu sagen? „ …,weil ich…," „Ron guck mal!", Hermine war aufgesprungen und schaute ganz aufgeregt in den Himmel. Das war zwar nicht das, was sie in seinem Traum gesagt hatte, doch trotzdem drehte er sich um und sah eine große weiße Schneeeule auf sich zu fliegen. „Hedwig! Guck mal Ron. Harry hat uns geschrieben." „Total klasse!" Ron hatte sich wieder auf seine Decke zurück fallen lassen. Zwar freute er sich, dass Harry schrieb, aber warum grade jetzt? Es war doch grade alles so toll gewesen. Er hatte endlich den Mut, es ihr zu sagen und sie freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass Harry geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich das alles bloß eingebildet und sie fühlte nicht das selbe? Sonst hätte sie doch wissen wollen was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Doch statt dessen streichelte sie Hedwig, die auf ihrem Arm saß. Hermine hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Ron ihr grade was sagen wollte und band den Brief von Hedwigs Fuß. „Soll ich ihn dir vorlesen?", fragte sie und überflog die Zeilen, die Harry geschrieben hatte. „Hm.", murmelte Ron, er wollte nicht wirklich wissen was Harry geschrieben hatte. Dafür war er grade viel zu sauer auf ihn. „Also", begann Hermine die das ‚hm' als ein ‚Ja' deutete. „Liebe Hermine und lieber Ron. Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß. Zu gern wäre ich zu euch gekommen und hätte die letzten Ferienwochen mit euch verbracht, aber leider muss ich einige Dinge erledigen, die keinen Aufschub dulden. Leider muss ich es allein machen und kann euch auch nicht bitten, mir zu helfen. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut und es ist auch nichts Schlimmes, was ich machen muss. Meldet euch mal und ich werde euch näheres berichten, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß und Ron, sei nett zu Hermine. Liebe Grüße, euer Harry." „Ach, ich nett zu ihr? Sie sollte mal nett zu mir sein! Schon seit sie hier ist trampelte sie auf meinen Gefühlen rum." Er sah wütend auf, Hermine grinste. „Siehst du, Harry hat gesagt du sollst nett zu mir sein!" Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen erwiderte Ron nur: „Immer doch." Danach stand er auf und fing an, seine Sachen anzuziehen. Er war sauer. Harry machte sich lächerlich über ihn und dann war er auch noch Schuld daran, dass er Hermine nicht sagen konnte, was er fühlte. Doch auf der anderen Seite, wenn er so sah wie sie sich über diesen Brief freute, war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Denn wenn sie wirklich nicht dasselbe empfand, hatte er sich eine Peinlichkeit erspart. Hermine grinste. Sie hatte sich schon Sorgen um Harry gemacht, doch so wie es klang war alles gut und so konnte sie die Ferien wieder unbeschwert genießen. Als sie sah, dass Ron sich anzog, machte sie es ihm gleich, denn es war schon spät und die Sonne war tief am Himmel. Langsam merkte sie auch, dass ihr kalt wurde. So machten sich die beiden auf den Heimweg. Ron trug den Rucksack auf den Schultern, weil Hermine Hedwig auf dem Arm hatte.


	9. Verwundbar

Ron sprach so gut wie kein Wort. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht, da Hermine unentwegt darüber redete, was Harry wohl so Wichtiges machen müsste und warum er ihre Hilfe nicht brauchte. „Ob er wohl was für den Orden machen muss? Oder nein, er muss eine Ausbildung machen? Was meinst du dazu?" Ron war seinen Gedanken gefolgt. Ob er sich das alles eingebildet hatte, dass da mehr zwischen den beiden gewesen war? Eigentlich war er sich sicher gewesen das sie ihn auch mehr mochte, doch so wie sie grade die ganze Zeit von Harry redete, konnte er sich das nicht mehr vorstellen. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn nur als besten Freund ansah und sich deswegen um ihn gekümmert hatte? Er hätte sich vollkommen lächerlich gemacht, wenn er ihr seine Gefühle gestanden hätte und sie vielleicht sogar als Freundin verloren. Das hätte er nicht verkraftet. Wenn er schon nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte, dann wollte er wenigsten in ihrer Nähe sein und sie als Freundin behalten. Um ihr so zu helfen und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen und sie in den Arm nehmen zu dürfen. Sein Herz schmerzte so sehr, er fühlte sich so leer und einsam. Zu nah war er seinem Traum gewesen, um ihn dann genau vor seinen Augen zerplatzen zu sehen, wie eine Seifenblase. So völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht einmal gemerkt das Hermine ihn was gefragt hatte. Doch sie erwartete keine Antwort und erzählte fröhlich weiter. 

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, ließen sie Hedwig draußen auf einen großen Baum, um sich auszuruhen. Hermine ging in die Küche und setzte sich. „Ich habe einen Hunger! Sollen wir was essen?" Ron immer noch in Gedanken nickte nur und setzte sich dazu. So aßen die beide und folgte ihren eigenen Gedanken. Nachdem sie alles aufgeräumt hatte, gähnte Hermine herzhaft und lächelte matt. „Ich gehe am Besten erst mal duschen, dann können wir Harry ja zurück schreiben und dann gehe ich ins Bett." Ron nickte wieder nur und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, um sich erschöpft auf der Couch fallen zu lassen. Hermine sah ihm traurig nach, seit sie vom See gegangen waren, war er so traurig. Seine Augen strahlten nicht mehr und er sah sie nicht mehr an. Das tat ihr weh. Sie hatte den Tag heute so sehr genossen und beschloss es ihm gleich zu sagen, vielleicht würde es ihn aufmuntern. „Er ist bestimmt nur traurig, weil er nicht bei Harry sein darf und ihm helfen", dachte sie sich. So ging sie hinauf ins Bad.

„Ich bin nicht verliebt, schon gar nicht in dich. Wie kommst du darauf, das ist lächerlich. Seh ich denn so aus, als ob ich so einer wär', Ich bin unverwundbar, das passiert mir nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht verliebt, selbst wenn das so wär', würd' ich's dir nicht sagen, das wär' völlig verkehrt. Solang ich nicht weiß, ob es dir auch so geht, bin ich nicht verliebt und du tust mir nicht weh. Ich bin unverwundbar.", das neue Lied wurde im Radio gespielt und Ron fühlte richtig mit ihm. Denn genau so fühlte er sich auch, völlig hilflos und verwundbar. Er hatte zugelassen das Hermine mehr Macht über ihn hatte, als er selbst. Und so hatte er es auch zugelassen, dass sie ihm weh tun konnte. Verdammt wie konnte er sich nur einbilden, dass sie sich in so einen wie ihn verlieren würde? Sie hatte was besseres verdient. So jemanden wie Krum, der berühmt war oder Harry, der hatte Geld und Ruhm was wollte sie mehr, aber das Letzte was sie brauchte war so jemanden wie ihn, der nichts auf die Reihe bekam und es nicht mal schaffte ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, geschweige denn, sie mal zu küssen oder sie zu beschützen. Alles in ihm tat weh. Zu gern hätte er jetzt irgendwo gegen geschlagen, doch stattdessen lag er hier und es nahm ihm die Luft zu Atmen zu wissen, dass sie wohl nicht dasselbe für ihn fühlte und wohl auch nie fühlen würde. Er liebte sie, dessen war er sich sicher. Nichts könnte ihn davon abhalten dieses wunderbare Mädchen zu lieben, zu klar wurde ihm endlich was er schon seit Jahren geahnt hatte. Doch wusste er auch, dass sie nie dasselbe für ihn empfinden würde. Um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu verlieren nahm er sich vor auf Abstand zu gehen.

Das warme Wasser floss über ihren Körper und sie seifte sich ein. Sie stellte sich vor wie es wäre, wenn sie jetzt bei Ron wäre und wieder fragte sie sich, warum er auf einmal so still gewesen war. „Oh, warum kann ich ihm den nicht sagen, was ich für ihn fühle?" sie seufzte leise. Immer wenn sie sich sicher war, dass er dasselbe für sie empfand, passierte etwas, was ihre ganze Welt wieder durcheinander brachte. Langsam schloss sie den Wasserhahn und trocknete sich ab. Sie nahm sich vor, gleich runter zu gehen und ihm zu sagen wie sie diesen Tag genossen hatte und wie glücklich sie war, bei ihm zu sein und dass sie es gar nicht so schlimm fand, dass Harry nicht da war. Mit einem Lächeln machte sie auf den Weg runter, Ron lag immer noch auf der Couch. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sie sah ihn an. „Er ist so süß." Seine Haare waren leicht durcheinander, er sah traurig aus. „Küss ihn!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nichts sehnlicher hätte sie sich gerade gewünscht, als ihn zu küssen, seine Arme zu spüren und doch waren da wieder die Zweifel. „Was ist, wenn er mich nicht liebt?" Sie lauschte dem Radio, es hatte gerade ein neues Lied angefangen und sie musste lächeln. Wie Recht die Sängerin doch hatte.

„There is something that I see. In the way you look at me. There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes. But an unexpected way. On this unexpected day. Could it mean this is where I belong. It is you I have loved all along." Zu lange war sie sich unsicher gewesen, was sie fühlt, wenn er bei ihr war, doch in den letzten zwei Tag hatte sie gemerkt, dass es mehr sein musste. Ron hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah Hermine im Wohnzimmer stehen. Sie lauschte dem Lied und auch er hörte genau hin und wieder einmal schmerzte sein Herz, als er erkannte, was sie sang und wie sehr er sich wünschte das Hermine genau das zu ihm sagen würde.

„Sollen wir Harry jetzt schreiben?", sie hatte gesehen das er die Augen offen hatte. „Hm, ich bin sehr müde, ich würde jetzt gern ins Bett gehen." Er stand auf. In diesem Moment würde er es nicht ertragen, sie neben sich sitzen zu haben und mit ihr an Harry zu schreiben. Wollte er Harry überhaupt schreiben? Hermine sah ihn etwas traurig an und nickte, dann aber meinte sie mit einer Stimme die ziemlich enttäuscht klang „Oh, ja du hast recht es ist schon spät. Ich werde dann auch mal ins Bett gehen." Sie drehte sich um und ging nach oben. Hatte er sich grade verhört oder hatte er sich ihre traurige Stimme bloß eingebildet? Vielleicht. Nein er schüttelte den Kopf „Bild dir nichts ein, sie liebt dich nicht! Sie will dich nur als Freund." „Na toll, er will dich nicht mehr bei sich haben." Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich müde war. Klar der Tag war heute anstrengend gewesen, aber etwas in seiner Stimmer hatte ihr gesagt, dass er bloß nichts mit ihr machen wollte. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen „Warum muss alles bloß so kompliziert sein?" Eine Weile drehte sie sich im Bett umher, dann schlief sie ein.


	10. Ungewissheit

Ron lag in seinem Bett, er drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. „Verflucht! Warum konnte ich es ihr nicht sagen? Warum musste Hedwig auch kommen?" Wieder wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusste, wie sehr er sie brauchte und liebte. Für nichts in der Welt hätte er die zwei wunderschönen Tage mit ihr missen wollen und doch musst er versuchen seine Gefühle zu ignorieren um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu zerstören. Langsam schlief er endlich ein, aber auch in seinen Träumen ließ sie ihn nicht los.

Er stand am Bahnhof, der Zug war schon zur Abfahrt bereit und sie stand neben ihm. Sie suchte jemanden. Immer wieder ging ihre Blick durch die Menge und auf einmal fing sie an zu Lächeln und rannte los. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah Harry, der auf sie zukam und strahlte,als er Hermine sah. Sie umarmte ihn und was danach passiert ließ Rons Herz zerspringen, sie küssten sich vor seinen Augen. Zärtlich und voller Hingabe, so wie er sie küssen würde. Was war das? Warum küssten sie sich und das genau vor ihm. Noch vor ein paar Stunden war er sich sicher gewesen das sie ihn liebte und jetzt? Händchen haltend kamen sie auf ihn zu. Harry reichte Ron die Hand, aber er war nicht fähig sie zu nehmen, zu sehr hatte ihn das verletzt was er gerade gesehen hatte. Wie konnten sie ihm das nur antun. Hermine schmiegte sich an Harry und sah ihn an. Diese wunderschönen Augen wie sie Harry ansahen, so voller Liebe genau so hatte sie ihn vor eine paar Stunden auch angesehen und jetzt? War es alles eine Lüge gewesen? Hatte er sich alles eingebildet? Hermine sah auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Es fühlt sich an als würde sein Herz in tausend Teile zerspringen. in ihren Augen war nichts mehr von Liebe oder Sehnsucht zu sehen, es war Gleichgültigkeit. „Hey Mann, was ist los mit dir?", Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Ich" Ron suchte nach Worten. Was sollte er sagen? Das seine besten Freunde ihm grade das Herz gebrochen hatten? Er wollte Klarheit haben, in diesem Moment wurde ihm alles egal. Das Wissen, das er Hermine verloren hatte, ließ ihn wütend werden. Hatten sie sich schon seit Wochen einen Spaß daraus gemacht? Was hätten sie getan wenn er ihr wirklich gesagt hätte was er für sie empfindet? Seine Stimme war laut und seine Tonlage war wütend „Was ich habe? Nun ja ich weiß nicht, vielleicht bin ich grade etwas schockiert darüber das meine besten Freunde zusammen sind." Harry lächelte Hermine an. „Ja, weißt du, wir wollten es dir schon lange sagen, aber du warst so komisch, deswegen dachten wir es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn Hermine bei dir wäre, ihr euch besser anfreundet, weil ihr sonst ja nur streitet und wir es dir dann sagen, wenn ihr besser miteinander auskommt." Ron lachte laut auf, . „Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?" „Oh, seit fast einem halben Jahr.", meldete sich Hermine jetzt zu Wort. Das war zuviel für Ron. Er konnte seine Gefühle, seine Wut nicht mehr zurück halten. „Wie, seit einem halben Jahr? Ich dachte du liebst mich?" Er war verzweifelt, in seinem inneren fühlte es sich leer an. In seinem Kopf konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Hermine fing an zu lachen „Meinst du wirklich, ich würde mich in jemanden wie dich verlieben?" Harry stimmte in ihr lachen ein. „Nein…." Ron fing an zu weinen. In dem Moment wachte er Schweiß gebadet auf. Er taste nach dem Lichtschalter und machte das Licht an. Draußen war es noch dunkel. Also musste es noch mitten in der Nacht sein. Dieser Traum war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Sein Herz raste und sein Kopf schmerzte. Nie würde er es verkraften sie in den Armen eines anderen zu sehen und doch wusste er, dass sie einen Besseren als ihn verdient hatte. Lange lag er noch wach und dachte über den Traum nach. Vielleicht war es so etwas wie eine Vorahnung. Er würde sie morgen fragen was zwischen ihr und Harry war. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu sehen war schlief er ein.

Hermine war schon länger wach und starrte an die Decke, sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Immer noch dachte sie darüber nach warum Ron sich so komisch verhielt. Sie beschloss auf zu stehen und ging nach unten. Die Sonne schien durchs Küchenfenster, aber das Wetter war heute nicht so schön, wie die letzten zwei Tage. Ein paar Wolken waren am Himmel zu sehen. „Ob Ron, wohl schon wach ist?", fragte sie sich, wollte ihn aber nicht wecken und holte sich deswegen ihre Zaubersachen und fing an Hausaufgaben zu machen. Zwar hatte sie so gut wie alles fertig aber doch ein paar Aufgaben warteten noch auf sie.

Ron wurde wach. Er horchte, jemand ging die Treppen runter, „Hermine ist wohl schon wach.", dachte er sich. „Wie solle ich mich denn ihr gegenüber verhalten?" Er musste sich erst mal Klarheit verschaffen, was zwischen ihr und Harry war. So zog er sich an und ging die Treppe herrunter. Als Hermine, Geräusche hört sah sie auf und begrüßte Ron mit einem: „Wunderschönen guten morgen." Doch er antworte nicht. Satt dessen sah er auf den Boden und man merkte, wie er mit sich rang. „Was ist los?" sie machte sich Sorgen. Warum war er so komisch? Er sah sie nicht an und sprach nicht mit ihr. „Was läuft zwischen dir und Harry?", endlich hatte er das ausgesprochen was ihm schon seit gestern auf dem Herzen lag. Seine Frage überforderte Hermine ein bisschen „Was soll denn bitte zwischen mir und Harry laufen?" „Das frage ich dich ja!" Er sah sie immer noch nicht an. Doch in seiner Stimme war Angst. Angst vor der Antwort, Angst, dass es doch kein Traum gewesen war, Angst, dass sie mehr für Harry fühlte als für ihn. Wenn er sie schon nicht lieben durfte, wollte er wenigsten ihr bester Freund sein und gleichgestellt mit Harry. Oft fühlte er sich unwohl in Harrys Nähe. Er war immer besser gewesen als er, was die Noten anging, der Ruhm und das Geld und doch war Harry einer der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben, wie ein Bruder, aber sollte er Hermine bekommen würde er das nicht verkraften. Mit allem anderen hatte er sich angefreundet, aber nicht das er das Mädchen bekommen würde, was er schon seit Jahren liebte.


	11. Streit

Hermine wurde nervöse, was wollte er denn von ihr hören? „Zwischen mir und Harry ist nichts. Wir sind Freunde." Ron sah endlich auf und in ihre Augen. Er versuchte zu erkennen, ob sie ihn anlog. Plötzlich fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ron war eifersüchtig auf Harry, weil sie sich so gefreut hatte, dass er ihnen geschrieben hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie auch wirklich viel über ihn geredet hatte und sie dann auch noch von ihm wollte, dass er mit ihr einen Brief schrieb. Irgendwie musste sie lächeln, das war ja so süß, dass er eifersüchtig war. Ron sah sie an, warum lächelte sie so? Lachte sie ihn womöglich aus? War sein Traum doch kein Traum. „Ron sag mal, bist du eifersüchtig?", Er wurde rot. Sie hatte ihn ertappt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nur wissen, ob da was ist, weil ich eurer bester Freund bin und ein Recht darauf habe es zu erfahren, oder?" wieder musste sie lächeln, „Wenn das so ist." Er wollte es nicht zugeben, also würde sie auch nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen. Erst, wenn er zugeben würde, dass er eifersüchtig war, so fragte sie ruhig weiter: „Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lenkte vom Thema ab. Warum? Hermine sah ich streng an. „Ron, die Hausaufgaben sind wichtig. Komm, hol deine Sachen und wir machen sie zusammen." Hausaufgaben zu machen war das Letzte, was er gerade wollte, er wollte eine Antwort! Gereizt erwiderte er nur: „Ich will jetzt keine Hausaufgaben machen, ich will wissen was zwischen dir und Harry ist!" Langsam wurde Hermine wütend. Sie hatte ihm doch schon einmal gesagt, dass da nichts war. „Zum zweiten Mal Ron, da ist nichts zwischen uns. Wir sind einfach nur Freunde. Ich will auch nicht, das was zwischen uns ist." Irgendwas in ihrer Stimme verwirrte ihn und er glaubte ihr nicht. „Das glaube ich dir nicht." „Verdammt noch mal Ron, da ist nichts zwischen uns! Dann glaub es mir eben nicht." Sie wurde langsam echt wütend. Warum musste dieser Kerl auch so stur sein? „Sag mir mal lieber warum, du deine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht hast." Er war kurz vorm explodierte und sie redete über Hausaufgaben? „Weil ich, " er holte tief Luft um nicht zu gereizt zu klingen, „keine Zeit dafür hatte. Ich musste ein Haus renovieren." Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Ron, Ron, Ron, nichts ist wichtiger als die Hausaufgaben." Der arrogante Ton in ihrer Stimme gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Ich hatte eben, keine Zeit dafür."

Sie achtete gar nicht auf seinen wütend Ton und fuhr unbeirrt fort „Du bist wirklich sehr faul Ronald Weasley, wie soll das bloß mit dir weiter gehen?" Sie verstand nicht wie jemand, die Hausaufgaben bloß an zweite Stelle schieben konnte „Faul? Faul? Hatte sie ihn grade faul genannt?" Okay, das war zu viel, sie hatte das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. „Weißt du Hermine Granger, in meinem Leben dreht sich nicht alles um die Schule!", zischte er. „Für mich gibt es auch noch andere Sachen, die mein Leben schön machen. Außerdem bin ich lieber faul als so ein Eisblock zu sein wie du." Er sah sie wütend an. „Eisblock?" Er hatte sie einen Eisblock genannt. Wie konnte er nur? Sie machte sich nur Sorgen um ihn und er nannte sie einen Eisblock. „Meinst du das ernst?" Ron nickte. Gerade im Moment war er wirklich der Meinung, sie sei ein Eisblock. Er litt wegen ihr, weil er Angst hatte sie zu verlieren und das Einzige was sie interessierte, waren ihre Hausaufgaben. „Du denkst immer nur an deine blöden Hausaufgabe oder in der Bibliothek rum zu hocken, statt mal was zu machen, was Spaß macht."

„Das macht mir aber Spaß! Für mich ist die Schule eben das Wichtigste. Ich will eben, dass meine Eltern stolz auf mich sind." „Ach toll und was ist mit mir?" Hermine war sauer, wie konnte er sie als Eisblock bezeichnen und behaupten sie würde an nichts anders denken als an die Schule? Wenn er doch wüsste, wie sehr sie an ihn dachte, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und wie glücklich sie immer war, wenn er sie mal raus brachte aus ihrem Zimmer oder der Bibliothek,wenn er sie zum lachen brauchte oder sie ablenkte von ihrer Angst zu versagen. „Mit dir? Was soll mit dir sein?" Ja was sollte mit ihm sein? Er war sich selber nicht so sicher, was er hören wollte. „Ich meine du vernachlässigst Harry und mich schon ziemlich." „Ha! Dass ich nicht lache, wenn ich nicht wäre, dann hätte ihr nicht eine Prüfung bestanden!" Wieder hatte sie diesen arroganten Ton in der Stimme und das war zu viel. „Ach glaubst du wirklich? Wir kommen auch ganz gut ohne dich klar." Sofort bereute er das, was er gesagt hatte. Aber es war zu spät und er konnte sehen wie ihre Augen sich weiteten. „Wenn das so ist." Sie sprang auf und rannte an ihm vorbei, eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. „Hermine warte." Doch sie drehte sich nicht um. „Super gemacht Ron, wirklich toll!" Er lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und fühlte sich total überfordert. Warum hatte er das bloß gesagt, warum hatte er ihr nicht einfach gesagt, dass er Angst hatte sie zu verlieren und dass er sie so sehr mochte, dass man es nicht mal mehr in Worte fassen konnte.

Hermine war die Treppe hoch gelaufen, doch eine Etage zu hoch und fand sich jetzt vor Rons Zimmertür. Sie war so sauer auf ihn, dass sie am Liebsten alles in diesem Zimmer zerstört hätte. Also ging sie hinein und suchte etwas was sie kaputt machen könnte um ihm auch mal so wehzutun wie er es grade getan hatte. Vielleicht das Poster an der Wand von seinem Lieblingsverein oder das was alles was auf seinem Schreibtisch lag? Er konnte auch ohne sie leben, das hatte er ihr eben gesagt. Nur konnte sie nicht ohne ihn leben. Eine Träne nach der anderen bahnte sich ihren Weg ihre Wange herrunter und sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Weinend lies sie sich auf das Bett fallen und roch an seinem Kissen. Es roch so gut nach ihm und zu gern hätte sie, dass er jetzt zu ihr kommen würde und ihr sagen würde, dass er nicht so gemeint hatte und dass er sie mochte, nein, dass er sie liebte, so wie sie ihn liebte. Von unten hört sie auf einmal laute Musik. Ron war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. er wollte jetzt nicht mehr denken. Zu sehr hatte er durch das Denken schon alles kaputt gemacht und suchte deswegen nach einem Lied, das zu seiner Stimmung passte. In dem Regal fand er eine CD mit dem Titel „Always (Love/Hate You)" Da sein Vater sich schon immer sehr für Muggel Erfindungen interessierte, hatte sie auch eine Stereoanlage und mehrere CDs, die sein Vater bekommen hatte. Er legte sie ein und drückte auf den Kopf. Die Stimme des Sängers, dröhnte durchs Haus. Er drehte die Lautstärke noch lauter, legte sich auf die Couch, nahm sich ein Kissen und drückte es sich auf den Mund, dann fing er an zu schreien. „I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you.." Die Musik, war durchs ganze Haus zu hören. Hermine schloss, die Augen. Warum hörte er ausgerechnet so ein Lied? Wollte er ihr etwas damit sagen? Ihr Streit hatte sie erschöpft, sie wollte am liebsten nie wieder aufstehen und besonders wollte sie Ron nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und erkennen das er nicht das selbe für sie fühlte, das sie für ihn nur eine Last war und er auch ohne sie leben konnte.


	12. Nachdenken

Ron erging es nicht besser, immer wieder ließ er das, was gerade passiert war vor seinem inneren Augen abspielen. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen konnte. Warum hat er ihr nicht geglaubt? Was war es, was ihn daran hinderte, seiner besten Freundin zu vertrauen? Ihr nicht sagen zu können, wie leid es ihm tat, was er gesagt hatte. „Irgendwo ist sie auch selber Schuld. Warum bezeichnet sie mich auch als faul?" Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung wie schwer es ist, ein Haus zu renovieren? „Nein hat sie nicht", dachte er sich wütend. Er war nicht faul und ihm war auch sehr wichtig, dass er gute Noten schreiben würde. Seine Hausaufgaben, wollte er ja auch noch machen, aber er hatte vier Wochen nur gearbeitet. War es denn zu viel verlangt ihm eine Woche Ferien zu gönnen? In seinem Leben waren eben andere Sachen wichtiger als das lernen. Sie z.B. Für sie würde er alles tun, sogar die Schule schmeißen oder Klassenbester werden, nur damit sie ihn ansah, für ihn lachte und mit ihm lebte. Doch darüber musst er gar nicht mehr nachdenken, da sie ihn bestimmt nie wieder ansehen würde, nachdem was er ihr gesagt hatte.

Wie sollte er ihr beweisen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte? „ Hermine, weißt ich habe das alles nur gesagt, weil ich eifersüchtig auf Harry war, da ich schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt bin?" Das konnte er doch nicht sagen, sie würde ihn entweder auslachen oder ihm nicht glauben. Die Musik erfühlte immer noch den Raum, aber diesmal war es nichts rockiges, es war langsam und ruhig. Er lauschte dem Text und frage sich wie es eigentlich kam, dass immer irgendwie Lieder liefen, die zu seiner gegenwärtigen Situation passten. War es Zufall oder Schicksal? „What I got to do to make you love me? What I got to do to make you care? What do I do when lighting strikes me? And I wake to find that youre not there? What I got to do to make you want me? What got to do to be heard? What do I say when its all over? Sorry seems to be the hardest word." Sich zu entschuldigen war schon schwer, besonders, wenn man so ein Trottel war und der Person die man liebt gesagt hatte, dass man ohne sie leben konnte.

Nur das stimmte nicht, er würde nie ohne sie leben können. Dieser Tag indem er aufstehen müsste und wüsste, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihm sein würde, würde ihn umbringen. Zu sehr liebte er sie, zu sehr brauchte er sie. alles in ihm sehnte sich nach ihr. Ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen, diesen braunen buschigen Haar und ihrem Lachen und sie ihm etwas erklärte und er wieder erkannte wie unglaublich klug sie doch war. Das sie für ihn alles tun würde und das sie ihn auch brauchte, er wusste das sie ihn mochte, als er damals von Sirius mitgeschleppt wurde, hatte er in ihren Augen Angst gesehen und wie rührend sie sich um ihn gekümmerte hatte. Als Freund war er ihr wichtig, doch war es mehr? Sein Kopf tat weh und er wollte nicht mehr denken. Er wollte sie endlich für sich und zwar ganz. Jedoch stand er nicht auf um es ihr zu sagen sondern schloss die Augen und blieb liegen.

Hermine wacht auf, sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, als ihr Blick auf den Wecker fiel es war kurz nach drei und ihr Magen knurrte, seit sie aufgestanden war, hatte sie noch nichts gegessen und doch traute sie sich nicht runter. Zu viel Angst hatte sie, Ron zu treffen. Also beschloss sie nachzusehen, ob Ron nicht irgendetwas in seinem Zimmer hatte, was ihren Magen für einen gewissen Zeit beruhigen würde, bis sie sich überlegt hatte, was sie tun könnte, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sollte sie wieder nach Hause fahren? Nein, sie wollte doch bei ihm sein, aber er wollte sie nicht bei sich haben. Sie ging auf seine Schreibtisch zu und ihr Blick fiel auf ein Bild, es zeigte sie. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie es ihm geschenkt hatte, es war im zweiten Schuljahr gewesen. Er hatte sie angelächelt und seine Augen haben gestrahlt. das war kurz nachdem sie wieder erwacht war. Als sie damals in die große Halle gekommen war, um sie zu begrüßen, war etwas Komisches passiert Harry hatte sie ganz normal umarmt aber bei Ron ging das nicht so einfach. Schon da wurde ihr klar, dass es zwischen ihr und Ron anders war, als bei ihr und Harry. Nicht schlimm sondern schön. Es entwickelten sich andere Gefühle, sie machte sich mehr Sorgen um ihn, war eifersüchtig, wenn er mit anderen redete, sie war damals mit Krum zum Ball gegangen, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte sie mit ihm dahin, nur da er sie ja nicht als Mädchen erkannt und als Krum ihr Komplimente macht, genoss sie es sehr. Also sagte sie Ja als er sie fragte und Ron tobte vor Eifersucht, er versuchte ihr einzureden, dass Krum sich nur mit ihr treffen wollte, um Harry aus zuspionieren. „Was für ein Schwachsinn", dachte sie sich, fand es aber zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr schön zu wissenl das er so eifersüchtig war. Beiden wussten, dass es mehr war, was zwischen ihnen war und doch traute sich keiner etwas zu sagen. Sie sah auf dem Schreibtisch umher und fand eine Tafel Schocklade. Es war zwar nicht das Wahre, aber für den Anfang würde es wohl reichen, so machte sie das Papier auf und fing an zu essen. Dabei ging ihr Blick weiter durchs Zimmer. Auf dem Nachtisch fand sie das Bild von ihr und ihm, sie musste lächeln.


	13. Entdeckungen

Auf dem Regal standen auch Bilder, sie ging auf sie zu und war überrascht von dem was sie sah. Auf jedem Bild lächelte sie, sich selbst entgegen. Nur eins da waren sie zu dritt, mit Harry. Die anderen drei Bilder, waren von ihr. Einmal eins allein in ihrem Ballkleid, sie wusste gar nicht das einer ein Bild davon gemacht hatte, dann noch eins aus dem letzten Schuljahr, sie hatten es in den Osterferien gemacht, sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie auf seinem Schoss und beide lächelten schüchtern in die Kamera, beiden waren nicht ganz begeisterte von der Situation, auf der anderen Seite genossen sie es auch sehr. Harry hatte sie gebeten, dass er gern mal ein Bild von ihnen beiden haben wollte.

So hatten sie sich nebeneinander gestellt, aber das fand er nicht gut und so sagte er Ron sollte sich setzten und Hermine sollte sich auf seinen Schoss setzten, erst protestieren beide, aber nachdem Harry einige Zeit auf sie eingeredet hatte, setzten sie sich. Woher hatte Ron, das Foto und warum war es in seinem Zimmer? Das letzte Bild überraschte sie aber am meisten. Es war ein Kinderbild von ihr, woher hatte Ron das? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm nie ein Kinderbild geschenkt hatte. Er hatte doch nicht etwa ihren Eltern geschrieben und darum gebeten? Das wäre aber die einzige Erklärung, außer er war bei ihnen eingebrochen und hatte es geklaut, das aber glaubte sie nun wirklich nicht. Warum tat er das alles, wenn er doch so gut, ohne sie leben konnte? Vielleicht war es eine Lüge gewesen und er hatte bloß Angst, genau wie sie? also sie sich umdrehte und ihr Blick auf den Kalender fiel war sie noch mehr durcheinander.

An dem Montag, an dem sie angekommen war, stand ihr Name und überall um ihren Namen waren Herzchen. Er malte Herzchen um ihren Namen, „Wie süß." Langsam ging sie auf den Kalender zu und sah ihn sich genauer um, sie blätterte, die Monate zurück und ihr wurde immer wärmer, er hatte zu jeden Tag etwas geschrieben. An dem Tag wo das Foto im Gemeinschaftsraum entstanden war hatte er geschrieben: „Heute, haben wir wieder einmal viel gelernt, aber es gab eine Überraschung. Harry hatte Fotos gemacht und Hermine sollte sich auf meinen Schoss setzten, es war so schön. Ihr Haar roch so gut und ihre Haut war so weich. leider war es Viel zu schnell, wieder vorbei." Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht, hatte er das wirklich geschrieben? Sie blätterte zu ihrem letzten Schultag vor und dort las sie: „Heute ist der letzte Tag. Und es bricht mir das Herz. Nun werde ich sie vier Wochen nicht mehr sehen. Doch ich zähle jetzt schon die Minuten, bis ich sie wieder in den Arm nehmen darf." Seid dem Tag wurden immer X gemacht, wenn ein Tag überstanden wurde, solange bis zu dem Tag an dem sie angekommen war. Ihr wurde immer mehr klar, das sie sich getäuscht hatte und das er sie nicht hasste sondern mehr für sie empfand, als sie je gedachte hatte. Sie überlegte was sie machen sollte und setzte sich aufs Bett, nahm das Bild vom Nachtisch und sah es sich noch mal in Ruhe an, um dann aufzuspringen und nach unten zu laufen.

Ron hatte Hunger bekommen, er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Aber irgendwie war nichts da, worauf er Hunger hatte. So nahm er sich einen Apfel und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Lustlos biss er hinein. Seine Augen flogen über die Blätter, die immer noch auf dem Küchentisch lagen, Nachdem Hermine ja so schnell hoch gerannt war, hatte sie sie nicht mitgenommen. Langsam schob er ein paar Blätter zur Seite und fing an zu lesen, was ihn noch alles erwarten würde. Immerhin musste er das auch noch alles machen.

Plötzlich ließ er das eine Blatt fallen und sah sich ein anderes was ganz unten versteckt war genauer an. Dort war nichts geschrieben sondern gemalt und zwar ganz viele Herzchen. In diesen Herzchen stand sein Name. Sie malte Herzen mit seinem Namen , warum tat sie so was? Er suchte das Blatt ab ob er noch einen anderen Namen finden würde, entdeckte aber nichts. Immer nur war Ron zu sehen oder auch einmal Ron und Hermine. Er lächelte, wie süß sie doch war. Er stricht behutsam über das Papier und dabei stieß er ein Buch an, das auf den Boden fiel und sich öffnete. Heraus fiel ein Bild, er hob es auf und sah völlig überrascht in sein eigenes Gesicht. „Sie hat ein Bild von mir in ihrem Buch.", dachte er sich und auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er sich wie der letzte Idiot verhalten hatte und rannte die Treppe hinauf.


	14. Versöhnung

Auf der ersten Etage stieß er fast mit Hermine zusammen, die Treppen herunter gelaufen war. „Ron", Hermine war etwas verwirrt, ihn auf der Treppe zu treffen, doch er legte ihr nur einen Finger auf den Mund und sagte „Psst." Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie die Treppe herrunter. Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, sie wollte grade anfangen zu erklären, wie blöd sie sich verhalten hatte, doch er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte sich nun selber den Finger auf den Mund und deute sie an ruhig zu sein. Die Musik im Wohnzimmer war immer noch sehr laut, er ging zu der Stereoanlage und drehte die Musik leiser.

Wieder einmal war er überrascht wie gut das Lied, in diese Situation passte. „Whatever I do. I'm in confusion. I'm thinking of you. You're always in my mind, it's so hard to live without an Illusion. I hope you forgive the things that I've done. I put a red rose in your Bed tonight, won't say goodbye cause you were meant for me. It's hard for me to say I'm needing you I always do you're the best part of my life. I won't say goodbye." Sie lauschte angespannt, jedem Wort, das der Sänger sang und sah Ron in die Augen, als würde er es für sie singen. „Hermine, hör mir bitte zu." Sie nickte, sie wollte auch gar nichts sagen, zu gespannt war sie darauf, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. „Ich war ein Idiot.", dabei lächelte er ein bisschen verkrampft und versuchte so ruhig und ehrlich wie möglich zu erklären wieso er sich so Verhalten hatte.

Sie musste ihm glauben, vielleicht war es seine letzte Chance sie nicht zu verlieren. „Ich habe heute eine Sache gesagt, die dich verletzt hat, dabei habe ich mich selber verletzt, weil ich immer mit dir fühle. Wenn es dir schlecht geht, geht es mir auch schlecht. Wenn du lachst, lache ich mit dir und egal was du tust, ich will es mit dir tun. Heute habe ich gesagt, dass ich dich nicht brauche, das stimmt nicht.", er sah ihr in die Augen und sie lächelte, sie lächelte ihn an. Das bestärkte ihn nun noch mehr und so sprach er mit einer etwas zittrigen Stimme weiter. „Ich brauche dich mehr als alles anderen in meinem Leben. Ich brauche, deine Nähe, dein Lachen, deine Augen in denen ich mich verliere, deine Art mich zu nerven, wenn ich mal wieder nicht gelernt habe oder keine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe, mit dir zu streiten, mit dir zu lachen und mit dir zu leben, ich brauche DICH." Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihr gewendet und sah ihr weiter in die Augen, um zu sehen wie sie auf seine Worte reagierte. Sie schluckte hart, noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie gedachte, er würde sie nicht brauchen und jetzt gestand er ihr gerade, dass er sie mehr brauchte als alles andere, sie lächelte ihn an. Ihre Augen strahlten. Sie waren voll Liebe und Sehnsucht. „Oh Ron, " doch er schüttelte wieder den Kopf „ich bin noch nicht fertig, ich wollte mich für meine Dummheit entschuldigen, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe." Mehr wollte sie doch nicht von ihm hören und umarmte ihn. Er war etwas überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, aber doch ließ er es gern geschehen und schloss seine Arme um sie. So standen sie da und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen, als plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch zu hören war, Hermine sah Ron etwas schuldig an und meinte „ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen." Er lachte und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Blätter und wollte sie eigentlich wegpacken, als sie das Blatt mit den Herzen sah und Ron fragend ansah „Hast du meine Notizen durchsucht?" Ron wurde rot, er nickte mit dem Kopf und sah beschämt auf den Boden „weißt du, ich wollte das eigentlich nicht. Es war ein Zufall, dass ich das Blatt gefunden habe, genau so wie das Bild." Hermine wurde rot, „Du hast dein Bild gefunden." Ron grinste, wie ein kleiner Junge und meinte nur „Ja, es ist aus dem Buch herraus gefallen. Sag mal woher hast du das?" Hermine sah beschämt auf den Boden und stotterte: „Weißt du, Ginny hatte es mir mal mitgebracht, ich wollte das gar nicht haben, nur sie meinte: „Hier und viel Spaß damit!" und ich dachte mir bevor es einstaubt, kann ich es ja als Lesezeichen benutzen." Ron wusste das sie lügt, er kannte sie jetzt schon lange genug um zu wissen, wann sie log. besonders, das war es was sie nicht gut konnte. Eigentlich war Hermine klar, das er ihr nicht glauben würde, aber auf einmal sah sie auf, guckte ihm direkt in die Augen und fragte „Woher, hast du eigentlich mein Kinderbild?" Woher wusste sie, das denn auf einmal? War sie in seinem Zimmer gewesen? Ron war überrascht „Woher…?" sie sah verlegen auf den Boden „also ich war grade in deinem Zimmer, da hab ich es entdeckt." Nun ja so hatten beide ihre kleine Geheimnise und er war jetzt an der Reihe mit dem Stottern. „Ich, weißt du, ich hab es bekommen, von deinen Eltern, als wir sie mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben." „Ach, und sie hatten das so gerade zufällig bei?" Ron war genau so schlecht im Lügen wie sie, von daher fingen beide an zu lachen und räumten den Tisch auf, um zu Essen.

Beide waren hungrig und daher sagten sie kaum etwas beim Essen, sondern genossen einfach nur die angenehme Atmosphäre und die wohltuende Stille. Beiden war klar, dass da mehr war, es musste aber nicht gesagt werden, noch nicht. Im Moment reichte es einfach, dass sie zusammen waren und dass sie sich selber im klaren darüber waren, was sie für den anderen empfanden und bestimmt würde sich bald der richtige Zeitpunkt finden, dem anderen, seine Gefühle preiszugeben. Bis dahin konnte man einfach nur die Zeit zusammen genießen und diese Spannung, was wohl bald passieren würde.


	15. Spaziergang

Nach dem Essen entschlossen sich die beiden, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ron wollte ihr das Haus zeigen, das er renoviert hatte. Immerhin sollte sie ja nicht glauben, dass er faul war.

Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel und es war ein bisschen kühler, als die letzten Tage. Sie schlenderten die Straße entlang und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Als sie an dem Haus ankamen sagte Ron voller Stolz: „Dabei hab ich mitgeholfen. Sollen wir uns das mal von innen ansehen?" Hermine nickte. Das Haus hatte etwas Wunderschönes. Es war nicht wirklich groß und doch hatte es etwas Anziehendes an sich. Es vermittelte eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Als Ron die Haustür aufschloss, war ein großer Flur zu sehen und davon aus gingen sehr viele Türen. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, es ist noch nicht alles fertig. Besonders das Dach ist noch ein bisschen wacklig." Er führte sie durch alle Räume, die unten waren, da sie nicht nach oben durfte, weil die Treppe noch nicht getrocknet war und das Geländerter fehlten. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Zu jedem Raum erzählte er etwas. Für was er genutzt werden sollte und wie er sich das alles vorstellte. Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen blieb er stehen, zeigte auf die Wand und fing an zu erzählen. „Also, wenn das Haus mir gehören würde, dann würde ich da einen Kamin einbauen, dann genau davor die Couch, damit ich mich mit meiner Frau davor sitzen kann, um sie und meine Kinder zur wärmen. Da hinten würde ich dann eine…", er erzählt und erzählte und merkte gar nicht wie Hermine ihn anlächelte. Sie konnte nicht die Augen von ihm lassen. Dieses Gefühl das sie hatte, wenn er bei ihr war, das war einfach unbeschreiblich. Er versprühte so eine unglaubliche Wärme und zu gern würde sie jetzt wie in seinen Vorstellungen auf der Couch mit ihm sitzen und nur seine Nähe genießen. Durch ihre Träumerei hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass Ron aufgehört hatte zu sprechen und sie ansah. Seid dem er ihr gesagt hatte was er über sie dachte und wie sehr er sie brauchte, war alles viel angenehmer geworden. Beide wussten nun das da etwas war und dass es bald so weit sein würde, es dem andern zu sagen. Aber bis dahin genossen sie die Spannung. Sie empfand mehr für ihn, das wusste er nun und er würde alles dafür tun, um sie glücklich zu machen.

„Sollen wir weiter gehen?", Ron sah sie an und lächelte. Es bereitete ihr Gänsehaut. Sein Lächeln war weich und es zeigte viel Gefühl, als wollte er ihr etwas damit sagen. Doch sie traute sich nicht, ihn danach zu fragen. Stattdessen folgte sie ihm hinaus und sah zu wie er die Haustür abschloss. „Sollen wir einen anderen Weg zurückgehen, oder willst du schon nach Hause?" Hermine hatte nichts dagegen noch ein bisschen mit ihm, durch die Natur zu schlendern. Er führte sie in einen kleinen Wald und so gingen sie einen schmalen Waldweg entlang. Durch die dichten Bäume kam kaum Sonne, Hermine fing an leicht zu frieren. Sie hatte nur ein kurzes Top an, da sie davon ausging, es würde wieder so warm sein, wie die letzten Tage. Ron war in dem Punkt etwas klüger gewesen. Er hatte ein T-Shirt an und eine Sweatjacke darüber. Als er sah das Hermine zitterte, zog er seine Jacke aus und reichte sie ihr. „Hier, damit du mir nicht krank wirst." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und zog sie an, dann erwiderte sie grinsend: „Ich denken mal du würdest mich so gut pflegen, dass ich da bestimmt gerne krank werden würde." Ron merkte mal wieder, wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte und seine Knie ganz weich wurden. Sie machte ihn verrückt und daher sagte er nur: „Und wie ich dich pflegen würde." „Ja wie denn?" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich würde dir das Frühstück ans Bett bringen, dich massieren und dir ganz leckere Sachen kochen und dich wärmen, damit dir nicht kalt ist." Sie lachte. „Er ist einfach unglaublich, dachte sie sich. „Ich liebe ihn." Zwar selber erstaunt was sie dachte, sagte sie nur: „Wenn das so ist, dann sollte ich wohl schnell deine Jacke wieder ausziehen." Sie lachten und gingen, dann schweigend weiter, den Weg entlang, beide versunken in ihren Gedanken. „Wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich seine Hand nehmen würde?" Er hatte ihr heute schon gestanden, dass er sie brauchte, also konnte sie ihm auch mal zeigen, dass sie ihn wollte. Erst zögerte sie, doch dann nahm sie seine Hand. Er sah hinunter und war etwas überrascht, damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet. Aber doch ließ er es geschehen und so schlenderten sie Händchen haltend über die Waldwege, über Wiesen und durch die Straße, bis sie endlich zu Hause ankamen.


	16. Der Brief

Hedwig saß immer noch in ihrem Baum und schlief. Beiden hätte noch stunden lang so weiter gehen können, die Hand des andren haltend und über Gott und die Welt reden. Doch leider waren sie jetzt da und so mussten sie sich voneinander trenne. Es war schon dunkel geworden, sie waren auch mindestens zwei Stunden unterwegs gewesen, beiden kam es aber nicht so lange vor. Im Haus war es dunkel und kalt, Ron ging zum Kamin und entzündete ihn. Hermine stand an der Tür gelehnt und beobachte ihn, als er sich umdrehte und sie im Licht der Flammen sah, wurde ihm mal wieder bewusste wie wunderschön sie war. Er schluckte hart und lächelte sie an. „Sollen wir Harry schreiben?" Hermine wollte ihn nicht eifersüchtig machen, aber Harry war nun mal ihr bester Freund und daher dachte sie sich, er würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn sie ihm schreiben würden. „ja klar das können wir gerne machen, warte ich hole schnell was zu schreiben." Er rannte, die Treppe hinauf und war auch nach ein paar Minuten schon wieder zurück, mit Papier und Tinte. Sie hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf der Couch bequem gemacht und sah sich mal wieder ganz verträumt, die Kinderfotos an. „So was hast du dir gedachte, was wir ihm schreiben könnten?" „Natürlich zu erst, was wichtiger ist als seine besten Freunde und wie er das wieder gut machen will?" , Ron war sich sicher, das er lieber bei ihnen wäre als sonst wo aber doch, fand er es lustig ihn eine bisschen zu necken. Hermine lachte „Ron kannst du auch vernünftig sein?" „Wenn du das willst bitte, dann kann ich auch ganz ernst sein. Lieber Harry, wir würden gern wissen, wie dein zeitlicher Gemütszustand ist.", er sprach sehr geschwollen, sie musste schon wieder lachen. „Nein, so doch auch nicht, einfach nur so was wie Hey Harry, wie geht es dir?" „oh man Hermine, das ist doch voll langweilig. Wir müssen etwas mehr Schwung in die Sache bringen. Er soll lachen, wenn er diesen Brief liest. Wir wissen ja nicht was für schreckliche Aufgaben er erfüllen muss, stell dir mal vor unser Brief ist sein einziger Lichtblick." Er war aufgesprungen und voller Hingabe sprach er weiter „er liegt vielleicht irgendwo verletzt und denkt sich wie schrecklich, das Leben ist und dann bekommt er unsern Brief. Auf einmal sieht er wieder wie schön alles ist und bekommt neuen Lebenswillen, damit er all die Bösen besiegen kann, die hinter ihm sind. Du aber willst ihm lieber so was total Langweiliges schreiben, was ihn dann nur noch mehr dazu bringt aufzugeben." Wie eine Sack lies er sich auf die Couch fallen, „Oh, meine Freunde haben mich im Stich gelassen, in ihrem Brief kann ich erkennen sie haben mich vergessen." Ein paar Sekunden zuckte er noch, dann schloss er die Augen und lies seine Arme fallen.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr vor lachen und hielt sich den Bauch „Du hast ja schon gewonnen, wir werden ihm ein Brief schreiben, den er nicht mehr vergessen wird." Ron sprang auf und rief „Ich hab doch gewusste, das noch mehr in dir Streckt, das ist das Mädchen, das ich…" er brach ab. Hermine sah auf, „das du?" Ron wurde rot, er hätte sich beinah verraten „das ich, ja, also das ich kennen gelernt habe, so voller Tatendrang." Er grinste schüchtern und lies sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. Sie wollte eigentlich was erwidern, dachte sich, dann aber „wenn er mir was zu sagen hat, wird er es schon früh genug tun." So begannen, sie den Brief zu schreiben und alberten die ganze Zeit herrum. Hermine hatte schon lange nicht mehr soviel gelacht die Tränen standen ihr schon in den Augen, Ron war in Hochform, er machte Witze, zog Grimassen und lenkte ein paar sehr lustige Stunts im Wohnzimmer hin. Die beiden verstanden sich einfach nur, sie mussten kaum was sagen, um zu wissen, was der andere dachte und was sie schreiben mussten. Nach einer Stunde lachen und schreiben, lasen sie sich den Brief durch und waren zufrieden mit dem was sie geschrieben hatten. „glaubst du Harry, wir genau so einen spaß mit dem Brief haben, wie wir?" Ron der in der Tür stand, um Hedwig zu holen grinste über das ganze Gesicht und meinte nur „wenn er darüber nicht lacht, dann ist er eindeutig nicht unser Harry."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, holte Hedwig und band ihr den Brief um den Fuß. „So meine Süße, dann mach dich mal auf den Weg und grüße Harry." Er streichelte noch mal über ihr Gefieder bevor, sie die Flügel ausbreitet und in die Nacht flog. Die beide sahen ihr noch eine Weile nach, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Himmel, der überseht war mit Sternen. „Ist das nicht wunderschöne?", fragte Hermine, die sich an Ron gelehnt hatte, weil sie leicht fror. „Nicht so schön, wie du." Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte. „du kannst ja richtig romantisch sein. Das kenne ich gar nicht von dir. Wo hast du das so lange versteckt?" „Ja, das ist ne gute frage, vielleicht hatte sich eben noch nicht die Situation ergeben, das zu zeigen was in mir steckt." Langsam kratze er sich am Kopf, steckte seine Arme aus und gähnte „ich finde so langsam sollten wir ins Bett oder?" Hermine fand es zwar schade, da sie den Anblick des Himmels mit den Sternen unglaublich schön fand und es sehr angenehm war, so angelehnt an Rons Körper, jedoch langsam merkte sie auch, das sie müde wurde. Im Haus räumten sie noch etwas auf, bevor Ron, Hermine nach oben begleite und sie vor ihre Schlafzimmertür standen, sie lächelte ihn wieder schüchtern an, „Ron es waren bis jetzt echt wunderschönen Tage, die ich bestimmt nie wieder vergessen werde, das wollte ich dir schon gestern sagen, ich bin wirklich froh hier zu sein." Dann gab sie ihm wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, sprinte nach oben, zog sich um und lies sich, dann erschöpft in sein Bett fallen. Heute Nacht, würde er bestimmt keine Alpträume mehr habe, mit einem lächeln schlief er ein.


	17. Frühstück

Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, sie hatte ihm gesagt das sie gerne bei ihm war und sie hatte seine Hand genommen und sie wusste was er über sie dachte und sie war immer noch hier. Ja sie musste ihn einfach auch mögen, es konnte einfach nicht anderes sein. Mit einem lächeln stand er auf streckte sich und sah auf seine Wecker, es war zwar erst kurz nach acht, aber doch fühlte er sich als könnte er Bäume ausreißen, deswegen machte er sich auf den weg um frische Brötchen holen. Schnell zog er sich seine Jogginganzug an und schlich sich die Treppe, hinunter er wollte sie auf keine fall wecken. Draußen angekommen zog, er die frische Luft, tief in seine Lungen und lief los. Die Luft war angenehm kühl, er sah an den Himmel und ihm war klar, dass es heute kein schöner Tag werden würde, überall waren Wolken zu sehen, die Sonne hatte kaum eine Chance sich einen Weg durch die Wolken zu bahnen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, da er Angst hatte, dass es jeden Moment anfangen könnte zu regnen. Beim Bäcker holte, er eine große Auswahl an Brötchen und joggte, dann wieder zurück. Als er zu Hause ankam, öffnete er leise die Tür, aber von Hermine war nichts zu sehen. So schnappte er sich einen Korb legte die Brötchen hinein, nahm Marmelade, Käse, Wurst und Nutella aus dem Kühlschrank, tat alles auf ein Tablett.

Dann ging er hoch um zu duschen. Er beeilte sich, immerhin wollte er fertig sein bevor sie wach werden würde. Nachdem er wieder unten war, nahm er die Milch, machte sie auf dem Herd warm, dann packte er noch ein Blume, die er aus dem Garten geholte hatte, auf das Tablett. Noch ein prüfender Blick dann mit seinem Werk zufrieden, ging er die Treppe hinauf. Oben an Ginnys Tür angekommen klopfte er, „Hermine bist du schon wach?" Doch nichts rührte sich, so beschloss er hinein zu gehen. Langsam drückte er die Türklinge hinunter, darauf bedacht nicht das Tablett fallen zu lassen. Hermine lag immer noch im Bett. Er stellte, das Tablett ab und setzte sich, dann auf Ginnys Stuhl. Eine Zeit saß er nur da und beobachte sie „wie süß sie doch ist, besonders, wenn sie schläft." Er lächelte und überlegte sich wie er, sie am besten wecken könnte. Hermine drehte sich um und öffnete langsam die Augen, sie erschrak als sie jemanden in ihrem Zimmer sitzen sah. Doch, dann erkannt sie Ron, der sie fröhlich anlächelte „guten morgen schöne Frau." Er hatte die Blume zwischen seinen Finger und drehte sie umher. Sie musste lachen, in diesem Moment hatte er etwas von einem aus den 60Jahren. Dabei ruhten seinen Augen auf ihr „guten morgen Ron. Was kann ich für dich tun?" er grinste „Ach nichts ich hatte schon alles was ich wollte, dich beim schlafen zu beobachten, hat meinen Tag schon verschönert." Sie wurde rot, es gefiel ihr das er ihr immer Komplimente machte. „jetzt mal ernst, ich habe mir gedachte vielleicht freust du dich über ein Frühstück im Bett." Er deutete hinter sich auf den Tisch. Hermine schmunzelte, so was hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwarte, sie schmiss die Bettdecke von sich, sprang auf und umarmte ihn. Ron wirkte perplex , lies es aber natürlich gern geschehen. „warte ich komme gleich wieder, ich putze mir nur kurz die Zähne" er nickte nur, Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Wie sehr er dieses Mädchen doch liebte und brauchte. Als er ihr hinterher sah fiel ihm erstmal auf das sie eine Boxershorts trug und einen sehr kurzes enges Top. Er wurde rot und versuchte seinen Gedanken zu kontrollieren. "Nein du denkst jetzt nicht an ihren Körper" Er lächelte und sein blick fiel auf die Tür, darauf warten das sie zurück kommt

Sie war in der Zwischenzeit im Bad verschwunden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Mehrmals holte sie tief Luft. Sie konnte gar nicht so richtig darüber nachdenken was eigentlich grade passiert war, zu sehr wollte sie wieder zurück, nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging sie sofort wieder in das Zimmer von Ginny. Ron saß nun nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl sondern hatte sich auf das Bett fallen gelassen und seinen Mund umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Ihr stockte mal wieder der atmen, wie schaffte er es bloß sie immer so durcheinander zu bringen. Zu gern hätte sie sich jetzt neben ihn gelegt und ihn geküsst, seine starken Arme gespürt und sich ihm ganz hingeben. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sie rot „hör auf, an so was zu denken." Ermahnte sie sich selbst und setzte sich neben ihn. „Na bist du fertig? Ich hab einen Hunger.", grinste Ron, sie mit geschlossenen Augen an „du hast immer Hunger", neckte sie ihn. „das stimmt ja überhaupt nicht.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Aber die meiste Zeit, denkst du ans essen." „Nein das ist nicht wahr." „Ach nein woran denkst du den dann?" sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und er nahm ihr kleines Spielchen sehr gerne an. „Oh so an einiges z.B. an schöne Frauen." Ihr den Gefallen zu tun und ihr zu sagen, dass er an sie dachte wollte er ihr nicht tun, dafür müsste sie sich schon ein bisschen mehr anstrengend, außerdem mochte er es sie zu ärgern. Als sie das Wort schöne Frauen hörte, funkelten ihre Augen ihn böse an „Ach ja?" „Ja ich denke an Frauen." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und es gefiel ihm sie aus der Fassung zu bringen und zu provozieren. „an wen den?" er hatte ihre Neugier geweckt, aber auch irgendwo ein stechen bei ihr ausgelöst. „Das wüsstest du wohl gern." „da hast du recht das wüsste ich wirklich gern." „Was ist denn, wenn ich es dir nicht sagen?" er liebt es sie zu necken, außerdem wusste er das es sie fast um den Verstand brachte, das er auch noch an andere Mädchen denken könnte außer an sie. „wenn du es mir nicht sagen würdest, würde ich mich fragen, Warum? Ob du mir was verheimlichst." Mit der Antworte hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber doch wurde sein grinsen nur noch breiter. „Oh ich glaub, du willst gar nicht wissen, was ich dir alles verheimliche." Er fing an zu lachen, doch Hermine lachte nicht mit. „Hat er geheimnise? Ist doch was zwischen ihm und Lana passiert? Oder sogar was in der Schule mit einer Mitschülerin?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „im letzten Schuljahr, war er immer sehr oft weg, zwar hat er immer gesagt, er hätte Tranig, doch woher soll ich das wissen?" Also er sah das sie nicht lachte hört er auf und sah sie ernst an „Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dir was verheimlichen? Was sollte das den bitte sein?" Hermine sah auf „Vielleicht das was zwischen dir und Lana gelaufen ist. Oder das du letzte Schuljahr schon eine Freundin hattest." Ron konnte sich das lachen einfach nicht verkneifen, er fing lauthals an und hielt sich den Bauch. „Das meinst du doch jetzt nicht ernst oder?" und wie ernst sie das meinte. Als er ihren blick sah, hielt er sich weiter den Bauch, versuchte aber ernst zu wirken „Hermine, jetzt mal ehrlich. Wann sollte ich den letztes Schuljahr eine Freundin gehabt haben? Außerdem wen den bitte?" „du warst doch immer so lange weg bis späte abends." „ich hatte Tranig." Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt, wie konnte sie ihm beschuldigen das er sich weggeschlichen hatte um sich mit einer anderen zu treffen, wenn sein Herz doch nur ihr gehört. „ich weiß ja nicht ob du wirklich beim Tranig warst." „Komm langsam machst du dich echt lächerlich." „Nein ich mache mich nicht lächerlich. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob du vielleicht eine Freundin hattest?"

Ron sah das sie Angst vor der Antworte hatte und sofort verflog seine Wut. „Hör mir mal bitte zu." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang sie so ihn anzuschauen. „Ich hatte keine andere Freundin, ich war wirklich nur beim Tranig und wollte auch nie eine Freundin." Sie lächelte schüchtern, irgendwie schämte sie sich grade, dass sie ihm so was unterstellt hatte. „es tut mir Leid..." „psst" er legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund. „Du brachst nichts zu sagen." Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und er beugte sich langsam vor. Sie schloss die Augen, er kam immer nähre. Doch schlagartig öffnete sie die Augen und fragte „an wen denkst du den nun?" er war etwas enttäuscht, weil er sich grade überwunden hatte sie zu küssen und sie fragte ihn an wen er dachte. Nun gut, wenn sie das Spielchen lieber weiter spielen wollte als ihn zu küssen. Daher lehnte er sich wieder zurück und sah sie herausfordernd an „Rate doch." Sie wusste, dass er sie grade küssen wollte, aber doch musste sie Gewissheit darüber haben ob sie die einzige war, sie wollte nicht von jemand geküsste werden, der vielleicht im selben Moment an jemand anderes dachte. Sie bereute es schon etwas diese Gelegenheit auszulassen, aber was er dachte, war für sie grade wichtiger. Sie beschloss aber das bald gut zu machen und ihm noch mal so eine Gelegenheit zu geben, falls er das wollte. „Hm, das ist ne schwere frage. Lana?" „ja, ich habe schon mal an Lana gedachte." Das er in diesem Moment so ehrlich war, schockirte sie etwas. „Wie du hast an sie gedacht?" „Ganz am Anfang, als sie uns immer Getränke gebracht hat." „Und was hast du gedacht?" sie hatte die Augenbraun nach oben gezogen. Er wurde leicht rot und starrte, die Bettdecke an „Nun ja, was man halt so denkt. Sie sieht nun mal gut aus. Aber nicht so gut wie du." Er sah sie an und lächelte schüchtern. „ach ja, das was man, dann halt so denkt. Das wäre?" Hermine gefiel es ihn so in der Hand zu haben, er wusste ganz genau dass sie erst aufhören würde zu fragen, wenn er ihr sagen würde, dass er an sie dachte. Doch warum sollet er ihr sagen, dass er an sie dachte, wenn er nicht wusste ob sie dasselbe tat? „Warte mal. Stopp. Auszeit. Du fragst mich hier die ganze Zeit, an wen ich denke, aber du selber schweigst dich dazu aus." Hermine war etwas überrascht, das er wissen wollte an wen sie dachte, hätte sie nicht erwarte. „Ich denken an die Schule, meine Noten und die Hausaufgaben, das ist ja wohl klar." Ron grinste, wieder einmal hatte sie bewissen, wie schlecht sie lügen konnte, weil sie rot wurde und auf die Wand starrte. „So ist das also. Nur daran?" Jetzt war Ron an der Reihe, sie zu provozieren und sie, dazu zu bringen ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. „Natürlich.. An was den bitte sonst?" Böse funkelte sie ihn an, damit wollte sie bewirken, dass er ihr glaubte und sie weiter fragen könnte.

Das er auf einmal, die fragen stellen durfte gefiel ihr gar nicht und doch war sie erstaunt darüber, das er so gerissen war und es geschafft hatte sie in so eine Lage zu bringen. „ An Jungs? Ich meine, ich weiß bis heute nicht was zwischen dir und Vicky passiert ist." Als er an Viktor Krum dachte, versetzte es ihm wieder ein stechen, die beiden damals zusammen zu sehen. Hatte ihn echt um den Verstand gebracht, zu gern hätte er ihm damals einen gegeben. Nicht mal ihren Namen konnte er richtig aussprechen. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und sah auf die Wand. Hermine sah seine Anspannung und wusste genau das, das eine Schwachstelle von Ron war. Immer, wenn sie über Viktor redete, wurde er wütend und fand, dass er ein blöder Idiot war. Sie musste lächeln, er war eifersüchtig und das konnte sie ausnutzen, um raus zu finden was er wirklich empfand. „ Was soll den bitte zwischen mir und Viktor passiert sein." Ihre Stimme war süßlich und den Namen sprach sie extra beton aus. Ron zitterte leicht. „Woher solle ich das wissen? Hast du ihn geküsst? Oder war er sogar deine erste Liebe?." Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, wie weh sie Ron damals getan haben musste, als sie sah wie er traurig auf den Boden sah und seine Stimme nur noch sehr schwach war. Die Erinnerung an Viktor, hatte Ron mal wieder schmerzlich bewusste gemacht, auf was für Typen Hermine wohl wirklich stehen konnte. Die beiden damals so zu sehen, war für ihn einer der schlimmsten Erlebnisse in seinem Leben. Er wollte mit ihr tanzen, er wollte sie durch den Raum führen, er wollte mit ihr lachen, er wollte Sie. Doch damals hat er es bloß verdrängt und jetzt wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusste, wie sehr er gelitten hatte, sie in den Armen eines anderen zu sehen, dabei wollte er doch nichts anderes als das sie in seinen Armen lag. „Ron, seh mich mal bitte an." Er sah auf, in ihre Augen, wieder war er wie Verzaubert. Sie brauchte nicht mal ihren Zauberstab um ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen strahlten soviel Wärme und Liebe aus, wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht das sie ihn so ansehen würde. „Glaub mir, zwischen mir und Viktor war nichts. Wir hatten spaß und er hatte sich in mich verliebt, das stimmte schon, doch", sie stockte, holte tief Luft, „Ich war nicht in ihn verliebt. Mein Herz wollte ihn nicht." Ron lächelte, für ihn war es so was wie eine kleine Liebeserklärung „Was wollte dein Herz denn?" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Das wüsstest du wohl gern." Beide fingen an zu lachen. Ron wollte es mehr wissen, als sie es hätte sich vorstellen können, aber er wollte sie dazu nicht zwingen, sie sollte es ihm sagen, wenn sie selber so weit wäre. „Sollen wir jetzt erst mal frühstücken und unser kleines Spielchen, gleich mal fortsetzen?" Ron wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und hörte Hermines Magen knurren. „Klar, doch." Er stand auf, holte das Tablett und so frühstückten sie.


	18. Das liebe Lernen

Nachdem sie fertig waren mit dem Essen, war Ron nach unten gegangen und räumte alles wieder auf. Hermine war duschen gegangen. Sie trocknete sich grad ab also sie von unten jemanden fluchen hört. Sie musste grinsen. Dieses kleine Spielchen, die sie graden spielten gefielen ihr, sie verrieten mehr über den anderen und so konnte sie sich langsam aneinander antasten. Beiden wussten eigentlich das sie zusammen gehörten und wollte sie es doch testen ob es klappen würde oder ob sie damit ihre Freundschaft zerstören würden. Ihn wegen Viktor so traurig zu sehen, hatte ihr Herz noch schneller schlagen lasse, sie wusste, das er eifersüchtig war und das war doch schon mal eine Zeichen dafür wie sehr er sie doch anscheinend zu mögen schien. „Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie jetzt nur im Handtuch runter gehen würde? Doch aus welchem Grund?" schnell schob sie den Gedanken bei Seite und zog sich an. Irgendwie lies dieser Gedanken nur im Handtuch, vor Ron zu stehen ihren Körper kribbeln, wie er wohl reagieren würde? Ob sie sich küssen würde? Würde mehr passieren? Wollte sie, dass mehr passiert? Sie hatte bis jetzt noch nie einen Jungen geküsst. Sie wollte nämlich immer auf den richtigen warten und bei Ron wusste sie, dass er der richtige war und doch hatte sie schreckliche Angst was falsch zu machen. Viktor hatte auch versucht sie zu küssen, nachdem er ihr gestanden hatte das er sich in sie verliebt hatte, aber sie hatte ihn sanft zur Seite geschoben und ihm gesagt das ihr Herz einem anderen gehört.

Er wusste sofort das es Ron war und das überraschte sie, den in dem Moment wusste sie selber nicht wer es war sondern nur das es jemand anderes war als er. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nicht stimmen würde, dass es Ron ist, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte sie sollte mal darauf achten wie sie mit ihm umging. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, es war wie immer, sie stritten sich und er war mal wieder super kindisch. Wieder sagte sie ihm, das es nicht stimmt und wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte „Das ist es doch, du streitest dich mit ihm, was er macht beschäftigt dich, du willst das es ihm gut geht, nachdem ich dich gerettet hatte, hast du dich um ihn gekümmert. wenn du sauer auf ihn bist, dann ärgert dich doch was er macht. Ich denken das ist nicht nur normale Freundschaft." Damals hatte sie ihn für verrückt erklärt und ihm feste versichert, das da nichts ist, sein wird und jemals war, doch grade wurde ihr klar, wie unrecht sie damals hatte. Viktor kannte sie besser, als sie sich selbst in dem Moment. Wieder musste sie lächeln, Ron und sie es klang so unwirklich und doch schien es bald mehr Wirklichkeit zu werden, das war auch gut so, weil sie sich das doch so lange wünschte. Nachdem Gespräch mit Viktor hatte sie das eigentlich verdrängt und doch seid dem war sie anderes mit Ron umgangen, diese Gefühle die neu waren, wollte sie nicht wahrhaben und doch konnte sie nichts dafür, wenn er da war, das ihre Knie weich wurden, sie sich fragte was er wohl dachte, ob es ihm gut ging, ihre Hände schwitzen, ihre Kehle trocken war, sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn er da war, immer wieder musste sie ihn ansehen. Immer wieder fiel ihr auf, dass er sich verändert hatte, er wurde größer und wirkte männlicher.

Nach und nach dachte sie auch an ihn mehr als an Harry, doch sie bildete sich ein, das sie das nur tat, weil Ron etwas mehr Problem hatte, als Harry, der schon mehrmals dem Tod entgangen war. Jetzt wusste sie es besser, sie hatte sich so viel für Ron interessiert, weil sie ihn liebte und nicht erst seid ein paar Tagen, sondern wahrscheinlich schon seid sie ihm das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Viele hatten früher über sie gesprochen, weil sie schon soviel wusste, doch wie er über sie gesprochen hatte, hatte sie am meisten getroffen. Dabei fand sie ihn damals nur dumm und doch hatte er etwas unglaublich süßes an sich, so mit seinem Dreck auf der Nase. Sie grinste und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Als sie ankam, bleib sie in der Tür stehen und staunte nicht schlecht. Ron saß am Küchentisch, umringt von Blättern und Büchern, er macht doch ernsthaft Hausaufgaben, sonst musste sie ihn immer dazu zwingen und dann maulte er auch noch rum, doch grade saß er da mit einem zufrieden lächeln. „Ron, ist alles okay bei dir?" Er sah auf und lächelte, „Ja warum? Ich dachte mir, wenn doch so ein schlechtes Wetter ist, dann wäre es doch am besten heute die Hausaufgaben zu machen, damit wir das schöne Wetter ausnutzen können, was ab morgen sein soll." Sie sah ihn mit offnen Mund an, so was aus seinem Mund zu hören erstaunte sie sehr und doch lies es ihr Herz schneller schlagen, er wurde von jeder Minute an, die sie länger mit ihm verbrachte zu ihrem Traummann.

Sie hatte sich zwar noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ihr Traummann sein sollte und doch Ron entsprach wohl das was sich ein Mädchen wünschte. Er sah gut aus, wirkte nicht arrogant sondern schüchtern, doch wenn er was erreichen wollte schaffte er das auch. Er war romantisch, süß und nett, man konnte mit ihm über alles reden, er nahm einen in den Arm, wenn man es braucht und brachte einen immer zum lachen im richtigen Moment. Sie sah ihn verträumt an, doch er war so in seine Hausaufgaben vertieft, dass er das gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Hermine sah, das er auch ihre Sachen nach unten gebracht hatte und so setzte sie sich. So saßen sie nun da, sich gegenüber und brüteten über das was sie Lehrer sich mal wieder ausgedachte hatten. Ron hatte mehr Schwierigkeiten, das zu schaffen was von ihm verlangt wurde, als Hermine, die aber sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte, weil Ron ihr gegenüber saß und sie sich alles mögliche vorstellte nur nicht, das was sie musste. Nach mehren Stunden und unzähligen Blättern die sie voll geschrieben hatte, lies Ron, sein Buch zufallen und streckte sich. „so das reicht jetzt aber auch, guck mal es ist voll dunkel draußen."

Sein blick fiel auf die Uhr es war kurz nach sechs „Wow, wie lange wir Hausaufgaben gemacht haben. Ist ja fast genau so wie in der Schule.", dachte er sich und sein Blick ruhte auf Hermine, die sich ein Blatt durch las und ein paar Sachen änderte. Sie sah auf „Hm, ja, aber ich bin stolz auf dich." Zwar lag ihr Blick wieder, auf dem Blatt, doch erkannte er, dass sie lächelte. „das ist sehr schön. So sollen wir essen?" Hermine sah auf „Wo wir wieder bei dem Thema wäre du denkst nur ans Essen." Er grinste wie ein kleiner Junge „nein das stimmt nicht, komm lass uns erst Essen und dann unser kleines Gespräch fortsetzten". Eigentlich hatte er nicht so die wirkliche Lust gehabt, Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber auf der anderen Seite, wusste er das ab morgen wieder schönes Wetter werden würde und da wollte er diese schönen Stunden nicht damit verschwenden,Hausaufgaben zu machen. So konnte er auch Zeit raus schinden, um sich zu überlegen, wie er dieses Spielchen weiter fortsetzen konnte, außerdem war Hermine von ihm beeindruckt und stolz. Er hatte in jeder Hinsicht gewonnen. So schnappte er sich die ganzen Sachen und brachte sie nach oben, in der Zeit machte Hermine was zu Essen warm. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihnen eine riesige Auswahl dagelassen. Draußen wurde es immer unruhiger, ein starker Wind wehte, es zogen auch immer mehr dunkele Wolken auf. Hermine sah etwas ängstlich aus dem Fenster, im Radio hatten sie gesagt, das es heute Abend ein Unwetter geben würde. Sie hoffte, aber das es an ihnen vorbei ziehen würde. Sie genossen, das lecker Essen und nach dem Abwasche ginge sie ins Wohnzimmer, um es sich vor dem Kamin bequem zu machen.


	19. ernste Gespräche

„also Ron, woran hast du gedacht, als du Lana gesehen hast?" Hermine wollte eine ehrliche Antwort von ihm haben und sah ihm daher auch direkt in die Augen, sie saßen auf der Couch nebeneinander, aber etwas gedreht, so dass sie sich genau angucken konnten. „Ach Hermine, ich hab grade gegessen, ich kann jetzt nicht denken." Sie lächelte und er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen „Aber, wenn es dir so wichtig ist sag ich es dir. Ich habe mir gedachte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie auf mich zukommen würde und mich küssen würde. Was würde ich tun? Würde ich sie auch küssen? Wollte ich mit ihr zusammen sein?", Hermine hörte ihm gespannt zu. „Ja und? Was hast du dir überlegt?" Er öffnete kurz, die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder „Dass ich es nicht will, das es falsch wäre jemanden zu küssen, den ich nicht liebe."

Diese Antwort gefiel Hermine und sie lächelte. „Das hast du dir wirklich überlegt?" „Ja sonst würde ich es wohl nicht sagen? Oder meinst du ich lüge dich an, um dir nicht wehzutun?" Sie schluckte, so was würde er doch nicht tun. „Ich würde dich nicht anlügen, weil wenn du es je raus finden würdest, wärst du mehr verletzt, als wenn ich jetzt ehrlich zu dir wäre. Außerdem was würde das bringen dich anzulügen? Damit würde ich mich doch nur selbst anlügen." Da er die Augen geschlossen hatte konnte er nicht sehen wie eine träne ihre Wange runter lief, so was Schönes hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Sie wusste das er ihr vertraute und das er ehrlich zu ihr sein wollte, ihm ging es nicht darum sie zu beeindrucken sondern nur mit ihr zu reden. „Hast du mich den schon einmal angelogen." Er öffnete die Augen und sie wischte sich schnell über das Gesicht er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. „nein hab ich noch nie, bzw. nicht das ich wüsste." Sie nickte, irgendwas in ihr wusste das er die Wahrheit sagte.

Das Spielchen zwischen den beiden hatte sich zu einem ernsten Gespräch entwickelt. Sie sprachen auf einmal über ernste Themen, wie den Tod oder wie es wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen in die Schule gehen würden. „hast du Angst davor, bald nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen?" Die beiden redeten jetzt wohl schon seid zwei Stunden, er saß zurück gelehnt auf der Couch und sie hatte sich auf seinen Schoss gelegt. „klar, wird das eine Umstellung sein, aber ich denken das gehört dazu." Hermine hatte sich noch nie über solche Sache mit ihm unterhalten, zwar redeten sie oft aber wenn es um solche Sachen ging, hatte Ron sich immer sehr diskret raus gehalten und sie hatte mit Harry geredet. Es gab viel Sachen, wo Ron sich lieber im Hintergrund hielt wobei Hermine wusste, das er wohl besser bescheid wusste als sie selbst. Manchmal war er echt zu bescheiden. „Sag mal du meintest doch, du willst eine Familie gründen?" „Klar, will ich, das mit ganz vielen Kindern." Sie schmunzelte, weil sie sich schon so richtig vorstellen konnte, wie Ron mit einer Horde Kinder spielen würde, er wäre wohl ein sehr guter Vater, er war immer für alle da. „Wie sollte denn deine Traumfrau sein?" er dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann holte er tief Luft, zu erst wollte er sagen so wie du, aber dann entschied er sich doch um und sagte „Sie sollte nett sein, sie sollte mich zum lachen bringen können, ich muss ihr Vertrauen können. Aber sie sollte auch einfach sie selbst sein, es ist mir nicht wichtig, das sie alles weiß, ich will jemanden der, wenn ich nach Hause komme auf mich zu kommt mich küsst und mich fragt Schatz wie war dein tag? Sie sollte nicht den drang haben jeden tag, stundenlang das Haus aufzuräumen, aber nicht für mich und die Kinder da zu sein. Geld sollte keine Rolle spielen, sie sollte wissen was sie will und wenn sie etwas störte sollte sie es mir auch sagen könne, keine lügen und erst recht sollte sie keine Angst haben.", er stockte „Was erzähle ich da überhaupt? Ich meine klar stelle ich mir jetzt vor, wie meine Traumfrau sein sollte, aber sie zu treffen ist was anderes, was will ich mit einem Traum, der aber nicht in die Wirklichkeit passt? Das wichtigste für mich ist das sie mich liebt, so wie ich bin, klar kann man Kompromisse schließen, aber sie soll mich nicht verändern wollen, sie soll mich lieben, so wie ich sie lieben werde."

Hermine traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen, er hatte es ma wiederl geschafft sie völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie hatte etwas anderes erwarte, das er so triefsinnig sein konnte, überraschte sie. „Glaubst du, dass du diese Frau, irgendwann einmal finden wirst?" Ron grinste „Bestimmt, sie wird mal bald vor meiner Tür stehen und hallo sagen." „du bist ein Blödmann." „hehe warum? Ich bin nur ehrlich?" „meinst du nicht, dass du sie schon getroffen hast?" Ron überlegte kurz und nickte, dann „Jetzt wo du es sagst, Lana hatte doch was nettes." Hermine sah ihn beleidigt an „Lana?" „Nicht? Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch mal etwas länger mit ihr unterhalten sollen." Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn angriffslustig an. „Ach hättest du?" „ich denke schon." „Na gut, warte ich packe schnell meine Koffer, dann kannst du sie ja einladen." Langsam stand sie auf. Doch sofort wurde sie nach hinten gezogen „Nein, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich hab doch Angst allein in diesem großen Haus." „Warum, sie kann dich, dann ja beschützen." Er fing an zu lachen „Sie hat, aber keine Kurs bei Harry, gegen die Dunklen Künste gemacht, so wie du." Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter, „Du hast ihn doch auch gemacht, eigentlich müsste, das doch für dich kein Problem sein." „oh doch ich bin doch so hilflos, außerdem hab ich was gegen Gewalt." Seine Augen waren groß und er tat ängstlich. „Du musst mich beschützen, vor den ganzen Bösen." Sie sah ihn etwas unglaublichwürdig an und fing, dann an zu lachen „Toller, Held bist du. Ich dachte du beschütze mich und jetzt muss ich dich beschützen."

Ron sah sie beleidigt an „ich kann dich auch beschützen, wenn es sein muss." „Hoffentlich wird es nie soweit kommen, dass du mich beschützen musst, sonst kann ich mich gleich von allen verabschieden." „Jetzt werd mal nicht frech." Er kam etwas näher auf sie zu. „Was willst du dagegen machen?" „Dich auskitzeln." Er stürzte sich auf sie und begann sie zu kitzeln. „Auf hören, sonst." „Was sonst? Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?" sie lachte und befreite sich aus seinem griff, sprang auf und rannte los. Sie jagten sich durchs ganze Haus, nach oben wieder nach unten und am Ende landeten sie wieder im Wohnzimmer, wo Ron sie zu packen bekam, sie auf den Boden legte und sich drauf setzte. „So und wer ist jetzt der stärkere?" triumphieret sah er sie an. „Dass du körperlich schwächer bist als ich, hab ich auch nie gesagt. Sondern nur das du im Zaubern schwächer bist." Er schwächte seine griff um ihre Handgelenke und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das werden wir ja sehen." Langsam erhob er sich wieder „Wie? willst du ein Duell gegen mich?" „Vielleicht, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind, aber jetzt dürfen wir nicht zaubern." „Du würdest sowieso verlieren:" sie hatten schon wieder ihren arroganten Ton drauf, den er überhaupt nicht an ihr leiden konnte, das war eine der einzigen Sachen, die ihn an ihr störten, das sie manchmal zu arrogant war. „das war so klar." „Was war klar?" sie war grade dabei aufstehen, er steckte ihr die Hand aus und hob sie hoch. „das so was wieder kommen würde, du bist so berechenbar und arrogant." „Bitte?" Beleidigt sah sie ihn an „ich bin weder arrogant noch berechenbar." „ach ja?" „Ja." Sie standen sich gegenüber und man konnte ihre Angriffslust sehen. „Hast du dir grade überhaupt zu gehört? Wie sicher du dir bist, das du mich besiegen könntest." „komm schon Ron, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich besiegen würde."


	20. Berechenbar?

Er war sich nicht sicher was er antworten sollte, klar war sie besser als er, aber das sie sich so sicher war nervte ihn „nein, ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher." „warum? Hast du vielleicht heimlich geübt in den Ferien?" Sie lachte, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass er das nicht konnte, da es ihnen verboten war, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern, solange sie minderjährig waren. „nein, aber wer sagt, denn das ich den Ferien geübt haben soll, vielleicht habe ich ja auch in der Schule geübt, immerhin war ich nicht 24 Stunden bei dir, woher willst du wissen was ich gemacht habe?" Seine Augen funkelten, zu gern wollte er wissen was sie grade dachte. „ach also hast du doch Geheimnisse?"

Ihre Stimme war irgendwie schwächer geworden. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf „Ich hab keine Geheimnisse, aber vielleicht hatte ich Angst, dir das zu sagen, weil ich mich schämte, außerdem wollte ich dich überraschen." Überrascht war das Stichwort, Hermine sah überrascht auf und fing an zu lächeln „Du hast das für mich gemacht?" „nun ja,", er stotterte etwas leicht und wurde rot „ich wollte halt, das du stolz auf mich bist, außerdem wollte ich dich beschützen, wenn etwas passiert." „Oh Ron, das ist ja so süß." Das war zwar nicht das was er hören wollte, immerhin wollte er dadurch Männlich wirken, doch bei ihr bewirkte es das, sie ihn süß fand. „also, nun ja süß, ist was anders." Sie musste lachen, als sie sah das er lieber was anders hören wollte. „ach ich meine, das doch nicht so. Ich find es grade nur toll, weil so was hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht." Er grinst, das gefiel ihm doch gleich besser, immerhin wollte er ihr auch zeigen, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Für sie würde er alles tun, auch wenn es heißen würde, stundenlang zu üben, was er ja getan hatte. „Trotzdem bist du arrogant und berechenbar." Na toll, sie hatte ihm grade gesagt das, das noch nie jemand für sie gemacht hatte und wie toll sie das fand und er sagte ihr, dass sie arrogant war. „Ronald Weasley, du bist so ein, ein, ein. Für dich gibt es nicht mal mehr Worte." Er musste lachen „weißt du jetzt was ich meine, du bist so berechenbar. Es war klar das so was kommen würde." Sie schnaubte „ich bin überhaupt nicht berechenbar und erst recht nicht arrogant." „Oh doch bist du."

Hermine wurde langsam sauer, er wusste ganz genau das er sie provozierte und das sie bald sauer sein würde, aber er wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein, wenn sie keine Kritik ertragen konnte. Sie kritisierte ihn auch dauert und er konnte auch nichts dagegen tun, wenn sie nicht angebracht wäre, würde er es auch nicht sagen. „Hör mal zu", um das schlimmste zu verhindern. „Ich sag ja nicht das du dauert arrogant bist, aber manchmal bist du dir deiner Sache zu sicher, klar du kannst es auch und du weißt auch viel, aber musst du es so zeigen. Brauchst du diese Aufmerksamkeit so sehr? Die Leute würden viel lieber mit dir reden, wenn du nicht immer sofort dazwischen reden würdest, wenn sie etwas Falsches gesagt habe. Wir sind nicht perfekt du auch nicht." Hermine war grade dabei ihm zu widersprechen, doch er lies sich nicht beirren und redete weiter „du bist so ein lieber Mensch, bist immer für andere da, aber manchmal ist es sehr schwer dich zu ertragen, wenn du immer recht haben muss, wenn du mal nicht recht hast oder wenn du mal etwas nicht weißt geht die Welt nicht unter. Es gibt Sachen, die muss man eben nicht wissen. Du bist doch gar nicht so, warum zeigst du der Welt nicht mal die wahre Hermine?" „Ich bin so wie ich bin?" „Ähm nicht immer, bei den anderen bist du arrogant. Sei einfach mal locker, wenn du etwas weißt, dann kannst du es ja auch gerne sagen, aber mach es auf eine nette Art und Weiße." Sie hört ihm zu, ihre Wut wurde weniger und sie war begeistert davon, dass er sich solche Sorgen um sich machte und nur wollte, dass sie bei den andren gut ankam. „wie meinst du das auf eine nette Art und weiße?" „lächele die Leute an, aber nicht so als würdest du sie auslachen, sondern als würdest du ihnen helfen wollen. Verzaubere die Leute mit deinem Charme, so wie du das bei mir auch gemacht hast."

Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und freute sich wie eine kleiner Junge, das sie ihm nicht an die Gurgel sprang, sondern das sie sich wirklich Gedanken darüber machte, was er ihr gesagt hatte. „Kann ja, mal dran denken, wenn ich mit jemanden rede." Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, das sich so Sorgen um sich machte und das er nur für sie Zaubern geübt hatte lies sie nicht mehr richtig Denken könne, ihr Herz raste und zu gern hätte sie ihn jetzt geküsst ihm gesagt, wie sehr sie ihn mochte und das sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Doch hatte sie Angst vor dem wie er reagieren würde. „Super, dann hab wir das jetzt geklärt und jetzt muss du nur noch etwas spontaner werden." Er lachte und sah ihr wieder direkt in die Augen. „bitte spontaner? Ich bin voller Überraschungen." „tut mir Leid, das ich lache, aber wo sind den bei dir Überraschungen? Du bist ja so was von berechenbar? Klar gibt es ein paar Situationen, wo du nicht anders kannst, aber sonst." „Soll ich dir mal beweisen, wie spontan ich bin?" „Oh da bin ich aber gespannt." Immer noch standen sie sich gegenüber und Ron wusste schon, dass er gewonnen hatte, das gehört nämlich nicht zu Hermines stärken, spontan zu sein. „Verdammt, was kann ich nur machen, womit er nicht rechnet?" sie dachte angestrengt nach, doch irgendwie fiel ihr nichts ein. „ich wusste es doch gleich." Ron wollte sich grade umdrehen und sich auf die Couch fallen lasse, als Hermine, für eine Sekunden nicht auf ihren Kopf hörte sonder auf ihr Herz.

Ihn am Arm packte, er sich umdrehte sie etwas überraschen ansah, sie auf ihn zukam, die Augen schloss und ihn küsste. Es war eigentlich nur ein kurzer Kuss auf den Mund und doch reichte er aus um beide aus der Fassung zu bringen. Als Hermines Kopf sich wieder anschallte, ging sie einen Schritt nach hinten und sah Ron fragend an. Erst sah er sie etwas verwirrt an, aber dann fing er an zu grinsen und meinte nur „wow, genau das ist es was ich meine. Super du bist echt einzigartig. Oh man. Super." Im selben Moment drehte er sich um und lies sich auf die Couch fallen. „wow." Sein Gesicht war rot, sie lächelte, sie hätte nicht gedachte, das sie so einen Eindruck auf ihn hinterlassen würde. Langsam strich sie sich über ihre Lippe und freute sich, das sie es endlich geschafft hatte mal spontan zu sein, das beste dran war das es sogar ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl war. Eigentlich mochte sie es lieber, wenn es geordnet war, aber wahrscheinlich ging das bei Ron gar nicht. Ron hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und sah Hermine verträumt an. „Sie hat mich geküsst, sie hat mich geküsst." Plötzlich wurde das Zimmer erhellt, Sekunden später, donnerte es. Hermine sah sich Ängstlich um, draußen hatte es angefangen zu regnen und Blitzen ließen, den Himmel erhellen.


	21. Gewitter

„oh ein Gewitter." Ron ging zum Fenster und betrachte, das Spektakel draußen. „Hey Hermine, komm mal her und sieh dir das mal an." Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass sie auf der Couch saß und zitterte. „was ist los?", er machte sich sorgen, so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. „Ach es ist nichts, ich mag Gewitter und Unwetter halt nur nicht so sehr." „Hast du Angst." Er sah sie durchdringt an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Nein, also nicht wirklich." „was heißt nicht wirklich?" wieder sah sie ihn nicht an und blickte auf den Boden. Als es wieder blitze und der Wind immer stärker wurde, sah sie auf und blickte ihm in die Augen, dort sah er Angst. Er kam auf sie zu und merkte, dass sie immer mehr zitterte. „Keine Angst, es passiert schon nichts, ich bin ja da." Er legte seine Arm um sie und sie schmieg sich an ihn. Bei jedem weitern Blitz und Donner, kam sie ihm näher und er legte seine Arme noch stärker um sie. „alles wird gut glaub mir." Das dach knackte und der Wind wurde immer stärker. „Ron, ich…" wieder donnerte es. Sie schloss die Augen und wurde immer kleiner in seinen Armen. Er sah auf die Uhr sie hatten schon kurz vor Elf. „Sollen wir vielleicht lieber ins Bett gehen? Morgen, ist alles wieder vorbei." Hermine hatte unglaubliche Angst, aber sie wollte es ihm nicht zeigen, wollte er etwa nicht bei ihr bleiben, dass er sie ins Bett schickte. Gefiel es ihm nicht sie so im Arm zu halten? „wenn du meinst:" Ron wurde klar, das er wohl grade nicht das richtige gesagt hatte, aber um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht so wirklich wie er ihr helfen konnte, daher dachte er sich, wenn sie schlafen würde, wäre es schneller vorbei. Wobei sie so im arm zu halten doch schon sehr schön war. Es gefiel ihm das sie ihm so sehr vertraute. „nein so war das nicht gemeint. Wirklich, verdammt du musst mir glauben, dich so im Arm zu halten finde ich unglaublich schön, am liebsten würde ich dich nie wieder los lassen." Er beugte sich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Alles begann in ihr zu kribbeln, okay, er wollte sie doch nicht los werden, es gefiel ihm sogar sie so zu halten, sie lächelte, doch im selben Moment donnerte es wieder. Ron hatte eine Idee, er stand auf reichte ihr die Hand. „Was?" doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte das sie sein Hand nahm. Etwas unentschlossennahm sie die Hand und er führte sie nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Der Regen prasselte, auf das Dachfenster, ab und zu wurde das Zimmer durch einen Blitz erhellt. Hier oben, waren der Wind und der Donner noch stärker zu hören, daher fragte sich Hermine, was sie hier oben machen würde. „Warum sind wir hier oben." Doch Ron sagte weiter nichts, stattdessen zündete er ein paar Kerzen an und zeigte auf das Bett, Hermine setze sich. Dann setze er sich neben sie und grinste. „es heißt ja immer, dass man sich seiner Angst stellen soll. Auf jeden fall hab ich mir gedacht, hier oben bist du, deiner Angst näher als da unten." „ach ja und das soll was bringen?" „Das du dich deiner Angst stellst." Hermine sah ihn etwas skeptisch an. „Wie soll das den nun genau gehen?" „Küss mich." Hermines Augen weiteten sich, sie sah jetzt genau in die Augen von Ron, die so unglaublich blau waren. „wie küss mich?" „du warst doch grade so spontan, dann tut es doch jetzt auch:" sie war etwas verwirrt, klar konnte sie sich grade im Moment nichts Schöneres vorstellen als ihn zu küssen, aber warum grade jetzt und warum war es so einfach? So lange hatte sie sich nicht getraut und mehrmals ist soviel dazwischen gekommen und jetzt? Weiter konnte sie nicht mehr denken, weil Ron wurde das alles zu viel und so nahm er das in die Hand mit seinem Zeigefinger hob er ihr Kinn hoch und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, ab dem Moment war alles vergessen, die Zeit die sie darauf gewartet hatten, was passiert war, das es Gewitterte und draußen ein Unwetter tobte. In diesem Moment zählten nur noch die beiden, ihre Gefühle die sie schon seid Jahren hatten, auf einmal war auch die Angst weg. Am Anfang war der Kuss nur zaghaft und vorsichtig, doch als die beiden merkten was für Gefühle er auslöste, wurde er intensiver. Ron legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie so nach näher an sich heran. Nachdem eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen war, beendeten sie den Kuss und sahen sich an. Ron wusste nicht so wirklich was er sagen sollte, noch zu sehr war er davon überrascht, dass er sie einfach geküsst hatte. „Siehst du." Hermine die immer noch mit den Nachwirkungen des Kusses kämpfte fragte nur „ was sehe ich?" „jetzt wirst du keine angst mehr haben." „wovor werde ich keine Angst mehr haben?" „Vor Gewittern" Sie war sich da nicht so wirklich sicher. Als er ihre Unsicherheit sah fuhr er fort „du wirst jetzt bei jedem Gewitter daran denken wie, wir uns geküsst haben, das führt dazu das du lächelst und somit Gewitter nicht nur im schlechten in Erinnerung hast." So unglaubwürdig es auch klang, irgendwo hatte er Recht, grade war es ihr egal, das es draußen stürmte und blitzte, weil grade nur sie beiden zählten. „Ron, du bist echt." „ein Genie, das musst du mir nicht sagen." Hermine lachte, „ das war zwar nicht das, was ich sagen wollte, aber es kam schon annährt hin" „Ich kann es eben." Damit lies er sich aufs Bett fallen, „Wer von uns beiden ist jetzt arrogant." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu. „Willst du sagen ich bin arrogant?" er zog sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie wieder. Sie konnte sich gar nicht wehren, aber um ehrlich zu sein wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Ihn zu küssen war unglaublich, ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und in diesem Moment war nichts wichtiger, als seine Lippen zu spüren, nichts von dem zu verpassen, wie es sich anfühlte. Am liebsten würde sie nie wieder aufhören und Ron hatte recht das Gewitter war auf einmal nur noch Nebensache. Beide hatten jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und waren in ihrer eignen Welt. zu lange hatte sie schon darauf gewartet. „Ron, sag mal was hast du gemacht?" Ron lag immer noch auf dem Bett und Hermine saß, er musst ein gähnen unterdrücken „was soll ich den gemacht habe?" „Seid wann bist du so, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll." „Oh Hermine, ich war schon immer so, ich hatte bloß Angst meine Gefühle zu zeigen." Sie lächelt, für heute hatten sie sich schon genug gestanden. Ron hatte wieder seinen Augen geschlossen und Atmete ruhig. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm wenden „ich liebe ihn", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und wieder wurde sie rot. Das Gewitter hatte aufgehört und man hörte nur noch den Regen, der gegen das Dachfenster prasselte. „sie ist so unglaublich.", Ron der immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben konnte, das er sie geküsst hatte, war das erste mal seid langen wieder richtig glücklich, den er wusste das sie ihn auch mochte. Das sie ihn wollte und das er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte das es mehr als Freundschaft war.

„Bist du müde?" Hermine hatte ihn seid länger beobachtet und war sich nicht wirklich sicher ob er schlief. „Oh ein bisschen, immerhin war es heute ein sehr anstrengender Tag." Er lächelte sie an und setzte sich auf, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Soll wir schlafen gehen?", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Zwar wollte er sich nicht von ihr trennen aber auf der anderen Seite war er sehr müde und immer schon kurz vorm einschlafen, sein blick fiel auf seinen Wecker es war schon nach halb eins. Hermine traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen. „Ja lass uns schlafen gehen." Er stand auf um sich seine Schlafsachen zu holen, Hermine hingegen blieb weiter sitzen und sah Ron zu, wie er sein T-Shirt hoch zog. Er stand nun in Boxershorts vor ihr und sah sie fragend an. Sie lies ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern, man sah immer noch die blauen flecken auf seiner Brust. Irgendwie tat ihr das immer noch leid, wäre sie nicht zur Seite gegangen, hätte ihn das nicht so erwischt. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu. Etwas ihn ihrem Blick lies Ron hart schlucken. Mit ihrer Hand streichelte sie über seine Brust, dann hoch zu seinem Gesicht, dann küsste sie ihn voller Leidenschaft. Nach dem Kuss musste Ron erst mal sehr lange nach Luft schnappe, so was hatte er noch nie erlebt. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und er schloss zärtlich seine Arme um sie, dann flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Kann ich bleiben." Ron schob sie etwas zur Seite und sah sie an. Hermine war selber von sich überrascht, aber in diesem Moment konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen nicht bei ihm zu sein, am liebsten würde sie nie wieder gehen. Irgendwie war ihr das schon unangenehm ihn so etwas zu fragen, aber ihr Herz sagte ihr das es das richtig sein würde. Ron versuchte in ihren Augen zu erkenne ob sie es ernst meinte oder ob sie sich grade über ihn lustig machen wollte. Was sie nicht wusste war das er sich grade in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte als das sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und in seinem Kopf versuchte er die Wörter zu finden die, das beschreiten was er grade fühlt. Ihm stockte der Atmen ihre Gesicht ruhte nun auf seiner nackten Brust. „Solang du willst", dachte er sich, doch traute er sich nicht das auszusprechen und flüsterte daher nur ein „Ja." Sie strahlte und ging Richtung Bett, mit der einen Hand zog sie ihn mit. Er zögerte einen Moment und doch folgte er ihr. „du musst dich umdrehen, ich muss mich noch umziehen." Ron wurde rot, tat aber was von ihm verlange wurde und legte sich auf das Bett mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Nach einer Zeit merkte er, dass die Bettdecke hochgezogen wurde und sich Hermine neben ihn legte. Er spürte ihre Haut an seiner Haut und wieder wurde er rot. Langsam drehte er sich um und legte seinen arm um sie, im ersten Moment verkrampfte sie sich, doch nach einer Weile entspannte sie das und sie schlief ein. Doch Ron konnte nicht schlafen, immer wieder waren seine Gedanken bei dem Tag, so was hatte er noch nie erlebt. Aber eins war er sich sicher so glücklich wie heute würde er auch nie wieder sein und besonders wie froh er war das nicht die Sonne schien.


	22. Wirklichkeit

Hermine öffnete die Augen das Licht, das durch das kleine Fenster kam blendete sie. Neben sich spürte sie etwas und geschockt drehte sie sich um. Sie war definitiv nicht in ihrem Zimmer und auch nicht in dem Zimmer von Ginny. Langsam kam ihre Erinnerung wieder, das Gewitter, der Kuss und die Bitte bei Ron bleiben zu dürfen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker, es war schon kurz nach Elf, sie hatten fast den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen und so wie es schein war Ron auch noch am schlafen, sie konnte seinen Gleichmäßigen Atem hören. So leise wie es ging versuchte sie aufzustehen. Nahm sich ihre Anziehsachen und schlich sich die Treppe hinunter ins Bad. Dort angekommen lehnt sich erst mal an die Tür und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Noch mal ganz von vorne. Ich habe heute die Nacht bei meinem besten Freund verbracht und wir haben uns geküsst. Ich habe Ron geküsst." Diese Worte wiederholte sie ganz oft und doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache die passiert war. Sie hatte Ron ihren besten Freund geküsst. Nur warum brachte sie das so sehr aus der Fassung? Es war doch klar, dass so etwas passieren würde. Diese Spannung die konnten sie einfach nicht übersehen und so weiter machen. Zu lange waren sie vor ihren Gefühlen weggelaufen, sie liebte ihn, da war sie sich sicher und nicht erst seid ein paar Tagen. Doch war es alles ungewöhnlich so unecht, sie und Ron, Ron und sie. Sonst waren sie doch nur gute Freunde und auf einmal ein Paar. Was würde die anderen sagen? Interessierte sie sich überhaupt dafür was die anderen sagen würden? Zählte es nicht viel mehr das sie Ron endlich für sich hatte. Immer noch völlig in Gedanken stieg sie unter die Dusche und lies ihre Gedanken mit dem Wasser fliesen.

Ron drehte sich in seinem Bett umher, mal wieder hatte er herrlich geschlafen. Er wollte nicht aufstehen, immer noch schmeckte er den Geschmack von Hermines Lippe. Hermine, er hatte mal wieder von ihr geträumt. Das er es endlich geschafft hat sie zu küssen und sie hat die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Plötzlich schreckte er auf und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. War es wirklich ein Traum gewesen? Er schien so wahr. Doch nichts deutete darauf hin, er lag allein in seinem Bett und es lagen auch keine anderen Sachen außer seinen auf dem Boden. War es ein Traum gewesen? Immer noch etwas verwirrt setzte er sich auf sein Bett und versuchte krampfhaft sich an das zu erinnern was passiert war. Gewitter, Kuss und dann wollte sie bei ihm bleiben doch wo war sie dann grade? In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Hermine kam rein. Sie trug seine Jogging Hose und ein T-Shirt von ihm um die Haare hatte sie ein Handtuch gebunden. „guten morgen Ron. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken tut mir leid." Er sah sie immer noch völlig verwirrt an. Hermine war verwundert über seinen Blick und fragte sich was er hatte, er sah so blass aus. Ob er wohl das von letzte Nacht bereute? Ron hingegen war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte doch, dann stand er auf und ging auf Hermine zu. „Ron, ist alles okay bei dir?" Immer noch sah ihn Hermine an. „Ich denken schon. Bitte hass mich nicht dafür?" „Wof" weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte seine Lippe schon auf ihre gelegt und küsste sie. Hermine spürte wieder dieses kribbeln was durch ihren ganzen Körper schoß und genoss nur noch die Wärme, die in ihr aufstieg. Als Ron den Kuss beendete sah er Hermine in die Augen „Hasst du mich jetzt?" Sie musste unwillkürlich lachen, er sah so süß aus. Seine Augen strahlten und sein Mund war zu einem Schmollmund geformt. „Warum sollte ich den hassen?" „Ja weil ich unser Freundschaft grade zerstört habe." Hermine sah ihn fragen an „Unser Freundschaft zerstört? Wie kommst du den darauf?" Ron war etwas verwirrt, er hatte sie grade geküsst, sie hatte den Kuss erwidert und anscheinend schien sie auch nicht sauer auf ihn zu sein. Also war es doch kein Traum? „Wie ich habe das von heute Nacht nicht nur geträumt" Hermine musste schon wieder lachen. Diesmal war es sie, die ihn küsste. Ihm tief in die Augen sah und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Ron es war kein Traum. Das hier ist die Wirklichkeit" Er fühlte wie sein Herz einen Satz machte. Endlich war das in Erfüllung gegangen, was er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. „Oh Hermine, ich wollte es dir schon so lange sagen." Doch Hermine hielt ihm den Finger auf die Lippen und ersetzte ihn, dann wieder mit ihren Lippen. Ron dirigierte Hermine zu seinem Bett und die beiden ließen sich fallen ohne den Kuss zu beenden.

Beide wussten nicht wie lange sie da gelegen hatte und sich einfach nur geküsst hatten. „Ich bin so glücklich." Hermine lag auf Rons nackter Brust und atme seinen Duft ein. So lange hatte sich das gewünscht und so lange hatte sie gezögert aus Angst, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt, er hatte die gleichen Gefühle für sie, wie sie für ihn. „Frag mich erst mal. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel angst ich hatte." Hermine sah auf und lächelte, dann setzte sie sich hin um Ron besser sehen zu können. „Warum hattest du Angst?" „ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren. Das du nicht dasselbe für mich empfindest und dich deswegen von mir abwendest, weil ich nicht nur eine Freundschaft mit dir führen wollte sondern mehr. Daher hab ich mir gedacht ich schweige lieber und kann dich wenigstens als beste Freundin behalten." „Ron." Hermine sah ihm direkt in die Augen „Ja?" „Wie lange weißt du schon, also das du mehr als nur Freundschaft willst?" Ron kratze sich am Kopf und überlegte. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er sie schon seid ihre ersten Begegnung toll fand? Oder erst das seid das mit Krum war? Er wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein, das hatte sie verdient, immerhin, waren sie nun ein Paar und in einer Beziehung ist Ehrlichkeit das wichtigste. Genau das war es er wollte eine Beziehung mit ihr haben und zwar mit allem was dazu gehört. „Um ehrlich zu sein, seid ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Sagen wir mal so zwar nicht bewusst, aber unbewusst. Du hattest etwas Schreckliches an dir. Du hast mich wahnsinnig gemacht und doch konnte ich nichts dagegen tun, das ich immer an dich denken musste. Zwar habe ich mich meisten nur aufgeregt, aber doch habe ich immer an dich gedacht und hättest du mir nichts bedeute, dann hätte ich mich ja wohl nicht aufgeregt. Es waren immer so kleine Situationen in denen mir bewusst wurde das es einfach mehr sein muss." Hermine lächelte ihn weiter an, es war so süß. Sie freute sich wirklich, dass er auch schon immer mehr an sie gedacht hatte. „ Was waren, das den für Situationen?" „Oh du stellst ja viele fragen." „Das kennst du doch schon von mir." Ron sah sie verliebt an und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich erzähle dir gleich mehr wirklich, aber ich möchte jetzt erst mal gern duschen." Hermine zog die Augenbraun hoch und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ron musste hart schlucken und frage: „Was ist? Nicht gut? Ich versprechen, wenn ich wieder komme erzähle ich dir alles was du willst." Hermine sah ihn immer noch herausfordernd an und hauchte nur „Soll ich dich beim duschen begleiten?" Ron wurde schlagartig warm und kalt zugleich. „Was hast du gesagt." „ob du danach was essen möchtest, weil dann würde ich das draußen vorbereiten." Ron schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sah wie Hermine sich vor lachen kaum halten konnte. „Warum lachst du?" Er fragte sich grade wirklich ob, sie ihn ärgerte oder ob er sich bloß verhört hatte. „Nur so." und setzte dabei einen Schmollmund auf, dann sprang sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Kurz bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, sagte sie noch mal „Viel spaß beim duschen und lass die Tür auf." Dann fing sie wieder an zu lachen und lief die Treppe hinunter. Ron hingegen war immer noch völlig perplex und schüttelte nur den Kopf um dann ins Bad zu gehen.


	23. Duschen

Dort angekommen stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und sah sein Spiegelbild an. „du hast es geschafft. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Er strahlte seinem Spiegelbild entgegen und freute sich. Dann stieg er unter die Dusche und lies seinen Gedanken freien lauf. Er war so glücklich, nichts in der Welt könnte sein Glück nun zerstören. Er und Hermine endlich ein Paar, das was er sich schon so lange hatte gewünscht. Was wohl die anderen dazu sagen werden? Wie sollte das den jetzt mit Harry werden? Immerhin wollte er auch Zeit allein mit Hermine verbringe, aber dann wäre Harry ja auch allein. Hatten sie überhaupt Zeit für eine Beziehung? Immerhin mussten sie viel lernen und dann noch Tranig und der Kampf gegen das Böse. Was denkt Hermine über die beiden? Vielleicht wollte sie diese Beziehung nur in den Ferien und wenn die Schule, dann wieder anfängt, dann würde sie ihn verlassen? Sein Herz tat weh bei diesem Gedanken „red dir nicht so einen Mist ein, ihr seid erst seid grade zusammen, da wird sie dich nicht schon nach paar Tagen wieder verlassen."

Langsam drehte er das Wasser aus und suchte nach seinem Handtuch, das er neben der Dusche aufgehängt hatte. Doch er fand es nicht. „Oh wo ist dieses dumme Handtuch schon wieder." Er steckte den Kopf durch den Duschvorhang und eine grinsende Hermine stand ihm gegenüber mit seinem Handtuch in der Hand. „Suchst du das?" sagte sie verführerisch. Ron zog den Duschvorhang näher an sich und sah sie fragend an „was machst du hier?" „Ach weißt du ich bin schon fertig mit vorbereiten daher dachte ich mal. Ich gucke was du so schönes machst." „Wie du siehst dusche ich noch." „ja." Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, sie wusste selber nicht was mit ihr los war. Aber auf einmal schien alles so einfach und dieses flirten mit Ron gefiel ihr. So lange ersehnt und endlich wahr. Ihr kam es vor als würde sie fliegen, ihre Verstand war nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne sondern nur noch das Gefühle welches sie in dem Moment erlebte, wenn sie ihn ansah, ihn küsstem ihn berührte. Eine unglaubliche Last war von ihren Schultern gefallen, als sie sich endlich geküsst hatten. „Hermine würdest du mir jetzt bitte meine Handtuch geben?" „Warum?" Ron war etwas gereizt, diese Situation gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. „Also wirklich warum wohl, weil ich grade unter der Dusche stehe und mich gern anziehen würde. Damit ich dich danach erst Mal auskitzeln kann, weil du meine Handtuch geklaut hast". Hermine musste lachen, gab ihm aber das Handtuch. „Würdest du vielleicht jetzt auch bitte weggucken?" Hermine machte aber nicht die kleinste Bewegung als wolle sie sich umdrehen. Ron nahm das Handtuch mit hinter den Duschvorhang und trocknete sich ab, dann band er es um seinen Hüpfte und kam aus der Dusche. „Sag mir mal bitte was in dich gefahren ist?" doch Hermine war nirgends mehr zu sehen. „Oh dieses Mädchen macht mich wahnsinnig."

Er stampfte aus dem Bad, hoch in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. Hermine lag draußen auf einer Deckte und hatte die Augen geschlossen, sie musste immer noch an Rons Blick denken. Ein lächeln breite sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Hermine, was in drei Teufels Namen ist in dich gefahren?" „Ich weiß auch nicht." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und gab Ron einen Kuss. Nach dem Essen, frage sie ihn „Meinst du Ginny und deine Eltern freuen sich für uns?" Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und sah sie fragend an. „Worüber freuen." „Ronald tust du nur so blöd oder bist du es echt?" Ron war etwas verwirrt, Hermine war auf einmal so anders so kannte er sie gar nicht. „Nein ich bin nicht blöd. Aber ich verstehe die frage einfach nicht!" „Was kann man an dieser frage den nicht verstehen?" Ron ging um den Tisch herum und küsste Hermine, dann stupste er ihre Nase mit seiner an und sah ihr tief in die Augen „Meine Familie liebt dich und sie wünsche sich nichts sehnlicher als das du dazu gehörst. Außerdem denke ich das Ginny und alle anderen schon längst wissen, dass mehr zwischen uns beiden ist als nur Freundschaft. Denk doch nur an deinen ersten Tag hier. Ich meine die habe es doch mehr oder weniger provoziert das wir uns sagen was wir füreinander empfinden denkst du nicht auch?" Hermine war sich noch nicht sicher. „Klar weiß ich, dass deine Familie mich mag aber auch als Freundin ihres Sohnes oder Bruders?" „Schatz du denkst mal wieder viel zu viel nach. Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Lass uns in die Winkelgasse gehen und Ginny besuchen." „Würdest du das echt machen?" „Natürlich." Sie umarmt ihn und beiden gaben sich einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss hin. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe" grinste Ron sie an und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Kamin. In der Winkelgasse angekommen, wollte Ron Hermines hand nehmen doch die zog ihre zurück und sah ihn flehend an „Bitte Ron, lass mich erst mal mit Ginny reden bevor wir es öffentlich machen." Ron seufzte er verstand einfach nicht warum sie sich solche Sorgen machte? Warum wollte sie nicht einfach seine Hand nehmen? Vielleicht schämte sie ja auch für ihn? Jedoch schob er diesen Gedanken schnell beiseite und ging einfach schweigend neben ihr her. Irgendwie tat er ihr ja schon leid, aber sie wollte erst mit Ginny reden.


	24. Angriff

Was er nicht wusste Ginny hatte schon immer gesagt das sie zusammen kommen würde, aber nicht nur einmal hatten sie ihr versichert das zwischen ihr und Ron nichts wäre. Besonders am Ende des Fünfen Schuljahrs, wo sie im Krankenflügel lagen hatten die beiden sich stark deswegen gestritten. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie an Rons Bette gesessen und ihn beobachtet wie er schlief, einmal hatte Ginny sie dabei ertappt und fragte wie lange sie das schon machen würde und warum. Hermine hatte damals geantwortet, „Ron ist mein bester Freund und ich mache mir eben Sorgen um ihn. Außerdem war es heute das erste Mal das ich ihn beobachtet habe und das auch nur, weil er so komisch geatmet hat." Ginny hatte nur gegrinst und wissend genickt „Komm Hermine mich kannst du nicht anlügen, du magst ihn. Du magst ihn sehr." Doch Hermine hatte stark dagegen protestiert und ihr versichert „Er ist nur ein Freund. Komm Ron und ich könnte nie eine Beziehung führen. Er ist mein bester Freund, damit würden wir doch alles kaputt machen." „Siehst du, du hast also doch darüber nachgedacht wie es wäre, wenn." Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf „Du spinnst doch wirklich, aber wenn du meinst." Mit diesen Worten ging sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny war die nächsten Tage etwas komisch, aber das legte sich auch wieder mit der Zeit. Bald danach fingen die Ferien an und so war das ganze Thema vom Tisch, doch würde sie jetzt Händchen haltet mit ihm durch die Tür spazieren würde Ginny wohl doch ziemlich veriwrrt sein.

Hermine wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt wirklich nicht, das sie da mit Ron eine Beziehung haben wollte, sie hatte die ganzen Anzeichen einfach verdrängt oder sich andere Sachen eingeredet. Eine beste Freundschaft musste so sein. Der Gedanke Ginny gleich zu erzählen das sie mit Ron zusammen war, kam ihr so komisch vor. Sie hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion „Ron warte, können wir erst mal in das Bücher Geschäft, da hab ich das letzte mal so ein tolles Buch gesehen." „Wie jetzt? Dachte du willst mit Ginny reden?" „Bitte Ron," sie flehte ihn schon fast an. Ihn machte es traurig, dass sie das Gespräch so hinauszögerte. Erst überredet sie ihn, dass er mit ihr hierher kommt und er ist bereit der ganzen Welt zu zeigen dass sie zusammen sind und was macht sie? Drückt sich darum herum und will flüchten, aber er wollte sie nicht unter druck setzten deswegen nickte er nur und so drehten sie um und so gingen sie richtung Büchergeschäft.

Hermine schlich durch die Regale und tat so als suche sie ein Buch. Ron hingegen saß in einem der vielen Sessel und beobachtet seine Umgebung. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen warum Hermine so ein Drama daraus machte mit Ginny und seiner Familie zu reden. Sie wollte doch mit ihm zusammen sein wo gab es dann noch Probleme? Mit seinen Augen suchte er den Laden nach Hermine ab und fand sie auch zwischen den Regalen schleichen, er fixierte sie und beobachtete jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Nichts wollte er verpassen, er wollte alles von ihr in sich aufnehmen und es für immer in seinem Herzen behalten. Das sie endlich zusammen waren schien ihm immer noch sehr fremd, aber es war die Wirklichkeit und sofort breitete sich ein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Hermine fühlte wie sie beobachtete wurde und senkte den Blick, weil sie es nicht schafft Ron in die Augen zu sehen. Immerhin liebte sie ihn, schaffte es aber nicht es der Welt zu zeigen. Sie hatte zu viel Angst vor den was passieren würde, wenn die anderen es sehen würde was wäre, wenn sie durch Ron keine Zeit mehr für die Schule hätte? Ach das war Schwachsinn sie hatte schon immer mit ihm Zeit verbracht und dadurch die Schule nicht vernachlässigt. „Hermine denk nicht soviel nach." Sprach sie sich selber Mut zu und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu Ron. Als er Hermine sah grinste er übers ganze Gesicht und fragte: „Bist du fertig?" Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch und meinte dann „Ich denke schon." Dann nahm sie seine Hand und schlenderte mit ihm durch die Tür.

So gingen sie einen Weile schweigend durch die Winkelgasse als man plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen hörte „Ach wenn das nicht der Weasley- Boy und unser Neunmal kluge sind." Hermine lies blitzschnell Rons Hand los und drehte sich um. Dort stand Draco Malfoy mit einem fiesen grinsen im Gesicht und beobachtete die beiden. „ Was macht ihr den hier? Weasley du kannst dir doch eh nichts leisten." „Mehr als du denkst Malfoy." Ron baute sich angriffslustig vor ihm auf. „oh wie hast du Geld gefunden?" „Auch, wenn das geht dich gar nichts an." Malfoy lachte laut auf und ging einen Schritt auf Ron zu. „Komm träum weiter du warst immer arm, bist es und wirst es auch immer bleiben." „Weißt du lieber Arm als so ein ekliger Typ wie du sein." Malfoy baute sich vor Ron auf und die beiden sahen sich an. Keiner lies den anderen auch nur einen Sekunden aus den Augen. Hermine versuchte Ron zu beruhigen „Komm Ron lass dich von dem nicht ärgern." „Genau Ron hört auf deine Freundin. Leg dich lieber nicht mit mir an." „Glaubst du ich habe Angst vor dir?" „Das solltest du allerdings haben." Malfoy zog seinenZauberstab und zeigte bedrohlich damit auf Ron. „Hör auf damit, was soll das den?." Brüllte Hermine ihn an. „Ach glaubst du, du könntest mich davon abhalten ,Nein von einem Schlammblut wie dir lass ich mir bestimmt nichts sagen" Ron sah ihn wütend an "keiner nannte Hermine ein Schlammblut" „Du bist so..."ihr fehlten die Worte für sein Verhalten Ron wollte sich grade auf ihn stürzten als Hermine ihm am Arm festhielt. „Damit kommst du nie durch, wir sind zu zweit." "Oh jetzte habe ich aber Angst ein Schlammblut und ein Schwächling" Ein triumphierendes lächelt spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht und Ron kochte vor Wut. " Wir sollten einfach gehen, komm Ron" Versuchte Hermine die Situation zu retten. „Oh ja komme Ronni geh mit dem Schlammblut mit." und in dem Moment hielt er den Zauberstab auf sie und funken sprühten. Hermine schloss die Augen merkte aber nichts dafür hörte sie aber einen schrei. Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie Ron vor sich stehe der vor Schmerzen schrie und langsam zu Boden sackte. Durch das Geschrei von Ron wurden die Leute auf die drei aufmerksam und es bildete sich ein Kreis. So konnte Malfoy nicht einfach abhauen. "Platz da." versuchte Draco aus dem Kreis zu entkommen, doch etwas älter Mann hilt ihn am Ärmel fest "Du gehst nirgendwo hin." Hermine hockte nun über Ron "Ron sag doch bitte was, bitte mach die Augen auf." Sie merkte wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen fühlten. Plötzlich standen zwei Männer neben ihr. Der eine schob Hermine etwas zur Seite, der zweite nahm Ron auf den Arm. "Nein, was machen sie mit ihm." Hermines Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern. "Keine Sorgen wir bringen ihn ins St. Mungos." Indem Moment appertierte der Mann mit Ron auf dem Arm. "Was nein. Ron."Der andere Mann sah Hermine mitleidig an. "Ist er dein Freund? Ist irgendwer noch mit euch hier?" Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dann sagte sie leise "Der Scherzartikelladen am ende der Straße da, wohnen seine Geschwister." "Gut" der Mann nickte und schob die völlig aufgelöste Hermine durch die Masse. Draco wurde immer noch festgehalten und versucht sich loszureißen. "lassen sie mich los, was soll das." Der Mann nur auf ihn herab und sagte "Mein Name ist Charls und ich arbeite fürs Minesterium als Auror und ich denken du hast grade ein Steraftat begangen." Draco war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. "So los wir gehen jetzt erstmal zum Minsterium" und schon waren sie auch weg.


	25. St Mungos

Hey,

Also ich habe es doch endlich geschafft weiter zu schreiben, ich weiß das hat ziemlich lange gedauert, aber die nächsten werden bestimmt nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen!Versprochen!Habe aber die Geschichte noch etwas überarbete, war ja doch schon etwas her!Chaper 24 hat sich auch verändert :-)

So dann mal viel spaß und freu mich über Kommis!:-)

* * *

Völlig aufgelöst betraten Hermine und der Mann dessen Name Nate war, den Laden, er hatte Hermine auf dem Weg erzählt das er Auror wäre und für das Ministerium arbeiten würde. Seine Kollegen und er hatten grade Pause als sie den Streit mitbekamen und die Situation beobachten. „Ich denke Charls wird sich um euren Freund kümmern und Ted bringt….." „Ron" sagte Hermine „Genau Ron ins St. Mungos dort werden sie ihn schon wieder hinbekommen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, doch sie sah nur auf den Boden. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe. „Wieso habe ich nichts getan? Wieso habe ich zugelassen das Ron sich vor mich stellt?. Wer weiß was Draco ihm angetan hat." Wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Als sie den Laden betraten konnte sie durch die Tränen nichts erkennen, doch plötzlich nahm sie eine Stimme neben sich wahr. „Mein Gott Hermine, was ist passiert? Wo ist Ron?" Ginny sah sie erschrocken an, ihr Blick fiel auf Nate und dann wieder zurück auf Hermine. Die nicht aufhören konnte zu schluchzen, „Ihr Freund und sie wurde angegriffen, sie meinte hier wären Verwandte von ihnen." Ginny nickte leicht „Ja ich bin seine Schwester." In dem Moment taucht Fred neben ihm auf „Wie angegriffen, was ist passiert wo ist Ron?" Nate sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und antworte dann ruhig „Mein Kollege hat ihn ins St. Mungo gebracht, da kümmern sie sich schon gut um ihn." In dem Moment brach Hermine zusammen. Ginny hockte sich neben sie auf den Boden und versucht sie zu beruhigen „Hermine es ist alles gut keine Sorgen. Wir appartieren jetzt ins St. Mungos und du wirst sehen mit Ron wird alles gut." Fred sprach noch kurz mit Nate und dann machten sich die drei auf den Weg ins St. Mungos, George blieb zurück um sich um den Laden zu kümmern aber so schnell es ging wollte er nachkommen.

Nun standen die drei mitten in dem riesigen Krankenhaus um sie herum waren überall Zauberer, Hexen, Trolle und viele verschiedene Wesen unterwegs. „Verdammt wie soll man den hier jemanden finden." Fluchte Fred, der einen flüchtigen Blick auf Hermine warf, die von Ginny gestürzt wurde. er hoffe das sie Ron bald finden würden, irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl „Guck mal da." Ginny richtete ihren Blick, auf die andere Seite des Flurs wo ein riesiges Schild zu sehen war.

Erdgeschoss: UTENSILIEN-UNGLÜCKE  
Kesselexplosion, Zauberstab-Fehlzündung, Besenzusammenstöße usw. Erster Stock: VERLETZUNGEN DURCH TIERWESEN  
Bisse, Stiche, Verbrennungen, eingewachsene Stachel usw.

Zweiter Stock: MAGISCHE PESTILENZEN  
Ansteckende Krankheiten, z., Verschwinditis, Skrofungulose usw.

Dritter Stock: VERGIFTUNGEN DURCH ZAUBERTRÄNKE UND PFLANZEN  
Ausschläge, Erbrechen, Dauerkichern usw. Vierter Stock: FLUCHSCHÄDEN

Vierter Stock:Unaufhebbare Flüche, Hexereien, nicht korrekt angewandte Zauber usw.

„Alles klar. Ab in den vierten Stock." Dort angekommen irrten die drei noch etwas weiter, bis sie eine Tür fanden an der mit großen Buchstaben „Information" stand. „warte hier." Fred ging hinein und kam nach einigen Minuten, die Hermine wie Stunden vorkamen, zurück. „Okay, also er ist in Zimmer 210. Jedoch immer noch bewusstlos. Draco muss wohl einen starken Hass auf euch haben, wenn er auf Ron auf solche Art und weise angreift." Wieder fing Hermine an zu weinen,. „Er war nicht für Ron, er war für mich." Sie brach ab und ihre Stimme versagte. Ginny sah sie mitfühlend an und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Rons Zimmer. Er lag völlig Regungslos da und sie konnte kaum hinsehen. „Das ist alles nur wegen mir. Wieso sind wir nicht sofort zum Laden gegangen, wieso hatte ich so Angst davor? Ron war bereit sogar sein Leben für mich zu geben und ich habe Angst, seinet Familie zu erzählen das wir zusammen sind." Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und berührt mit ihrer Hand seine Wange, er war kalt. „ Ron hörst du mich? Es tut mir so leid. Bitte du musst bei mir bleiben. Du hast mir versprochen das du immer bei mir bleibst." Ginny und Fred sahen sich traurig an. „Komm Hermine wir holen uns etwas zu trinken." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf,. „Nein, ich will bei ihm bleiben." Ginny war sich nicht sicher ob das gut wäre aber sie nickte nur. „gut dann holen Fred und ich etwas zu trinken." Doch Hermine hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Rons Körper und sie hielt seine Hand.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir Ma und Dad eine Eule schicken?" Ginny sah ihren ältern Bruder lange an. Er schluckte hart. „Ich weiß nicht." Sie merkte das seine Stimmte leicht zitterte anscheinend hatte Rons Anblick ihn genauso getroffen wie Hermine und sie. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht wieder, er wusste er musste jetzt stark sein, für seine Geschwister. „Ich denke es ist das beste, wenn wir ihnen schreiben, kannst du dir vorstellen was passieren würde, wenn Ma wiederkommt und erfährt das Ron hier war ohne das sie was wusste. Wir würden unsere leben nicht mehr froh werden". Ginny nickte und sah gedankenverloren den Boden an. Klar sie und Ron stritten öfter und sie war auch ziemlich davon genervt das er sie immer beschützen wollten, wobei sie ihm im Zaubern schon fast gleichwertig war.. Doch ihn so zu sehen, war schrecklich und dazu noch Hermine, die völlig neben sich stand war einfach zuviel für sie. Daher setzte sich erstmall und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Hey." Fred hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und legte brüderlich seinen Arm um sie. „Es wird alles wieder gut mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Nachdem sie sich etwas zu trinken geholt hatten, kam sie wieder in das Zimmer zurück. Hermine saß immer noch völlig regungslos neben Ron und hielt seine Hand. Ginny beobachte sie. Diesen Blick hatte sie damals schon gehabt als Ron letztes Jahr im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Es lag so etwas Zärtliches darin, das sie Angst hatte zu sprechen und diesen Moment zu zerstören. Auch Fred hatte Hermine beobachte und räusperte sich nun. Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und sah die beiden an. Sie wurde rot. Ginny lächelte sie an und Hermine konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, das sie bescheid wusste. So bekam sie ein kleines Lächeln zustande, dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Ron. „Ach, wenn ich doch nur in seine blauen Augen sehen könnte, dann wüsste ich das alles wieder gut wird." Sie schluckte hart und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Hier Hermine trink etwas." Ginny reichte ihr einen Becher mit Kürbissaft. Sie nahmen ihn dankend an und trank einen großen schluck. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie trocken ihr Hals war. „Also ich werde jetzt mal eine Eule los schicken." Fred ging aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah sich um „Bleib stark Ron." Dann ging er nach draußen.


	26. Die Wahrheit

Nun waren sie alleine. Ginny hatte sich einen Stuhl geholt und saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. „Es ist meine Schuld." Sagte Hermine nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Wieso sollte es deine Schuld sein?" Ginny sah ihre Freundin fragend an. „weil ich unbedingt in die Winkelgasse wollte, weil ich Angst hatte zu euch zu kommen und mich stattdessen lieber in einem Buchladen versteckt wollte, weil Ron mich beschützen musste, weil ich Draco Widerworte gegeben habe." Die ganze Zeit sah sie auf den Boden, sie schämte sich dafür und drückte Rons Hand noch etwas fester um sicher zu sein, das er da war. „Du hattest Angst zu uns zu kommen?" Hermine traute sich immer noch nicht aufzusehen und nuschelte vor sich „Ich wollte dir etwas erzählen aber dann hat mich mein Mut verlassen." Ginny wurde neugierig. „Was wolltest du mir den erzählen?" Hermine wurde rot. „Also nun ja Ron und ich." „ach…..Ich wusste es" sagte Ginny triumphierend bevor Hermine weiter sprechen konnte, die wurde jetzt noch kleiner in ihrem Stuhl. „Ja ich weiß das du es wusstest und wahrscheinlich auch jeder andere oder?" Zum ersten mal seid sie allein waren blickte Hermine auf. Ginny grinste über das ganze Gesicht und nickte. „Natürlich wussten wir es alle schon. Überleg doch mal, wie ihr beide miteinander umgegangen seid, diese Streitereinen, ihr habt euch immer berührt, wahrscheinlich eher unbewusste. Aber egal was war, wo der eine war, war der andere auch nicht weit. Wenn ich nur an Ron denke als du mit Krum auf den Ball gegangen bist, ich dachte er würde über Krum herfallen und ihm sonst was antun. Oder wie du darauf regierst, wenn Ron sich mit anderen Mädchen unterhält oder mit Lavender zusammen war." Jetzt wo sie das alles auflistet, fiel es ihr auch auf, Sie war immer eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn um ihn herum andere Mädchen waren. Damals konnte sie das Gefühl was sie hatte nicht einordnen, doch eigentlich wusste sie was das für ein Gefühl war und doch wollte sie es sich einfach nicht eingestehen. Doch jetzt hier in diesem Moment wo sie seine Hand hielt, ihn ansah und dieses kribbeln spürte war sie sich sicher, das es das war was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Ginny beobachte Hermine und lächelte, ihnen allen war klar, das Hermine und Ron mehr verband als nur Freundschaft auch, wenn keiner der beiden es sich eingestehen wollte, wussten sie es doch unbewusste. „Ich freu mich wirklich für euch." Riss Ginny Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. „Danke, das bedeute mir wirklich viel. Aber was werden deine Eltern sagen, wenn sie ihn hier so liegen sehen und sie raus finden das es meine Schuld ist." „Hermine es ist nicht deine Schuld, Draco ist ein Arschloch, er ist der einzige der Schuld hat nicht du." „Aber…." „nichts aber, Ron hat selbst entschieden das er dich beschützen wollte und ich denke auch nicht das er eine Minute diese Entscheidung bereuen wird." Hermine sah sie dankbar an. Danach schwiegen die beiden eine Weile und ließen ihre Gedanken freien lauf. Es klopfte an der Tür. Fred war wieder da. „Also , George kommt gleich, er hat wohl die letzten Kunden versorgt." „Was ist mit Ma und Dad?" „Ich habe ihnen eine Eule geschickt, Hermine haben sie euch gesagt wo sie hin sind?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein sie meinten nur, dass sie weg müssten aber das sie bald wieder da sein würden und dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssten-." „Na wie geht's dem kleinen?" George steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und trat ein. Auch er schluckte erstmal hart als er seinen jüngern Bruder so regungslos und blass auf dem Bett liegen sah, Doch auch wie Fred wahrte er den Schein und spielte den starken. „ Hermine wie geht's dir? „Besser." Antworte sie ehrlich, das Gespräch mit Ginny hatte ihr geholfen. „Also was ist jetzt mit Ron?" „Nun ich habe mich vorhin mit einem Arzt unterhalten. Er meinte es war zwar knapp aber er wird durch kommen. Sie haben ihm eine Medikament gegeben von dem er erstmal etwas schlafen wird." Man hörte wie alle erleichtert ausatmeten. So saßen sie noch einen Weile versammelt um Rons Bett als einen Schwester ins Zimmer trat „Es tut mir leid, die Besuchszeit ist vorbei." Hermine wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwachen würde. „kann ich bitte bei ihm bleiben" fragte sie flehend. Die Schwester sah sie streng an und nickte dann aber. „okay, ich holen ihnen einen Decke."

Mit diesen Worten verlies sie das Zimmer. Ginny, Fred und George umarmten Hermine noch einmal und verabschiedeten sich dann mit den Worten „Wir kommen morgen früh so schnell es geht zurück." Hermine lächelte schwach. Die Schwester brachte ihr eine Decke und sie überlegte wie sie sich am besten hinlegen konnte, am liebsten hätte sie sich neben Ron gelegt aber das ging nicht. Traurig sah sie auf das Bett, wie sehr sie es genossen hatte die gestrige Nacht in seinen Armen einzuschalfen und wieder aufzuwachen, am liebsten würde sie das jeden tag tun bis zum Ende ihr lebens. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie lächeln, sie und Ron bis zum Ende ihres Lebens ein schöner Gedanke. Wieder sah sie Ron in dem Haus, wie er ihr voller leidenschaft erzählt wie er es für seine Familie bauen würde. Sie lies ihre Gedanken in das Haus scheifen zu Ron und ihren Kindern.

„Sag mal Ginny. Ron und Hermine sind die jetzt?" Ginny lächelte leicht. „Ja doch ich denke schon, dass sie es sind." Die drei sahen sich grinsend an. „Das wurde aber auch langsam echt Zeit." „Oh ja" kam es von Ginny und Fred wie aus einem Mund. „Gut dann machen wir uns mal auf dem Weg nach Hause und versuche etwas zu schlafen." Hermine hatte eine einigermaßen vernünftige Position gefunden und ihre Augen ruhten weiter auf Ron. Sie hielt seine Hand, doch die war immer noch kalt. „Hörst du mich? Ich wollte dir sagen, das ich so glücklich mit dir bin, weißt du das? Du bist seid Jahren an meiner Seite und ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Ron ich liebe dich und das schon so lange." Ihr Körper kribbelte bei den Worten . Sie war sich sicher, das war nicht nur eine Schwärmerrei, das war mehr. Diese Gefühlen sind nicht einfach so von heute auf morgen dagewesen, nein diese Gefühle hatten sich entwickelt und wurden von Minute zu Minute stärker. Mit dem zufrieden lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie irgendwann aus Erschöpfung ein.


	27. Weißt du nicht

Er öffnete seine Augen, sein Kopf dröhnte und im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er oder was passiert war. Langsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch der Schmerz lies ihn sofort wieder nach hinten fallen, „Verdammt." Dachte er bei sich und seine Augen durchsuchten das Zimmer, neben sich erkannte er eine Gestalt, Er wusste sofort, das es Hermine war, sie würde er überall erkennen. Ihre Hand lag neben seiner. „ Sie sieht so wunderschön aus." Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern was passiert war. Draußen war es noch dunkel und langsam hatte er begriffen, das ser sich wohl im St. Mungos befinden musste. „aber wieso bloß" fragte er sich die ganze Zeit und wieder faste er sich an seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er merkte das er an mehren Stellen im Gesicht Pflaster hatte. Hermine rührte sich auf ihrem Stuhle und murmelte vor sich hin. „Ron! Nein Ron nicht. Geh nicht dahin". Sie wurde immer unruhiger und er beobachte sie skeptisch. „Soll ich sie wecken" überlegte er. Langsam versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten auch, wenn ihm die Schmerzen fast den Verstand raubten stand er langsam auf und saß nun auf seinem Bett.

Er stand auf und hockte sich dann neben Hermines Stuhl. „Hermine." Flüsterte er leise, sie reagierte nicht. Etwas lauter wiederholte er ihren Namen, wieder keine Reaktion. Dafür wurde sie aber immer unruhiger und fing an sich zu bewegen. Ron hielt sie am Arm fest und sagte nun ziemlich laut „Hermine." Diese schreckte auf und schlug dabei Ron ihren Arm ins Gesicht, der schmerzvoll zu Boden sank. Ihr Herz raste sie hatte einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt. Ihr Blick fiel auf Rons Bett aber er war nicht da. Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um und erkannte Ron der neben ihrem Stuhl lag und sich die Nase hielt. „Ron, Was machst du da?" Sie hockte sich neben ihn und half ihm hoch. Er lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und Hermine beugte sich über ihn. „Was ist passiert" fragte sie völlig verwirrt. „nun ja…." Er hielt sich immer noch die Nase. „Ich wollte dich wecken, weil ich dachte du hast einen Alptraum und als ich deinen Namen gesagt habe, hast du mir deinen Arm ins Gesicht geschlagen." Sie wurde rot. „Oh es tut mir so schrecklich leid." „Nicht schlimm, ich habe schon schlimmeres überlebt."

Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es sah ziemlich verkrampft aus. Hermine hatte sich neben ihn aufs Bett gesetzt und hielt wieder seine Hand. Nachdem der Schmerz einigermaßen ertragbar war sah Ron Hermine an. Die hatte angefangen zu schluchzten und warf sich in seine Arme. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid…" Er spürte an seine Schulter ihre Tränen, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und lies sie weinen. Dabei streichelte er ihr zärtliche über den Rücken. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhig hatte flüsterte er ins Ohr. „Es ist doch alles gut." Um ehrlich zu sein verstand er nicht wirklich wieso sie jetzt weinte, sie hatte ihm doch nur ihren Arm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er schob sie etwas von sich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Hermine es ist doch alles gut, du hast geträumt und eben im Traum ausgeholt, das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen." Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was du denkst ich weinen deswegen?" Ron war verwirrt „Weswegen sonst?" „Weißt du nicht was passiert ist?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Glaub mir ich versuche mich schon die ganze Zeit daran zu erinnern aber es geht nicht." Wieder fing sie an zu weinen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Hermine sieh mich an. Was ist passiert."

Sie traute sich nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Doch er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, küsste sie zärtlich und sah sie dann durchdringend an. „Also wir….." sie musste harte schlucken. „Wir waren in der Winkelgase und haben Draco getroffen." Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen aber er hielt weiter ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Und?" fragte Ron neugierig, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das, dass er Grund ist wieso er hier lag. „Er hat angefangen mich zu beleidigen, du bist wütend geworden und hast ihn angeschrien, ich habe dich aufgehalten und ihm meine Meinung gesagt, darauf zog er seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf mich. Ich schloss meine Augen hörte ihn etwas sagen und dann hörte ich einen schrei." Rons Erinnerung kam wieder. „Ich habe mich vor dich gestellt," Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Du bist vor mir auf den Boden gesackt und ich hatte unendliche Angst, Angst dich zu verlieren Verstehst du ich wurde fast verrückt bei dem Gedanken, das du aufeinmal nicht mehr bei mir sein würdest, Ich brauche dich doch. Verstehst du das Ron, ich brauche dich so sehr." Ron sah sie zärtlich an, sein Körper kribbelte „Hermine du wirst mich nicht verlieren, ich habe dir doch versprochen das ich immer bei dir bleiben werde." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie.


	28. Überraschung

„Wie konnte das nur passieren. Wir hätte sie nicht allein lassen sollen. Mein armer Liebling ich hoffe nur das es ihm gut geht" Mrs. Weasley sah ihren Mann streng von der Seite an. Sie standen vor Rons Tür, nachdem sie die Eule erhalten hatten waren sie sofort zurück gekommen. „Oh ihr seid ja schon da." Grüßte Ginny ihre Mutter, sie und Fred konnten nicht wirklich schlafen, als sie sich dann in der Küche getroffen hatten und sowieso nichts essen konnten, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungos. Mrs. Weasley schloss Ginny und Fred in ihre Arme. „Ja natürlich, wir sind sofort gekommen als wir eure Eule erhalten haben." Zusammen gingen sie in das Zimmer.

Fred grinste über das ganze Gesicht, Ginny sah zwischen dem Bett und ihren Eltern hin und her. Mr. Weasley drehte sich verwirrt zu seinen anderen beiden Kindern um, doch die grinsten nur und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Wusste ihr das?" Mrs. Weasley hatte sich jetzt auch umgedreht. „Ginny?" Ginny wurde rot und blickte auf den Boden. „nun ja offiziell erst seid gestern." Wieder richteten sich alle Blicke auf das Bett indem Ron und Hermine lagen, Sie lag auf seiner nackten Brust, ihre Oberteile lagen neben ihnen auf dem Boden. Ginny blickte durch das Zimmer und fand kein weiter Kleidungsstück, daher hoffte sie, das die beiden unter der Decke sonst noch alles an hatten. „So und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Fred in die runde. „Was können wir den machen?" fragte Ginny zurück. „Wir können später wiederkommen und darauf hoffen, dass sie bis dahin wieder angezogen sind. Oder wir wecken sie." Fred grinste über das ganze Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Mr. Weasley war etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken die beiden jetzt zu wecken.

Doch in dem Moment hörten sie wie sich auf dem Bett etwas tat. Ron hatte seinen Augen geöffnet, er spürte Hermines weiche Haut auf seiner Haut und grinste, Nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, was passiert war und wie viel Angst hatte, das sie ihn brauchte. Wollte er ihr einfach nur zeigen wie wichtig sie ihm war,. Er hatte sie zu sich gezogen und sie geküsst. Die Küsse wurde immer leidenschaftlicher,, er begann sie am Rücken zu streicheln und sie verlore sich in seinen Haaren. Irgendwann lösten sie sich völlig außer Atem voneinander und sahen sich an. Den Blick, den Hermine hatte lies ihn hart schlucken. Beide sahen sich lange an, dann passierte alles einfach nur noch von selbst, Sie zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus und wieder küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Er war sich unsicher was er tun konnte und was nicht, Als sie sich wieder in den Augen blickten wusste er das sie es genauso wollte wie er. Also zog er sie aus. „Du bist so wunderschön." Sie wurde rot, irgendwo war ihr die Situation unangenehm. aber sie wollte Ron einfach nur spüren, Diese Angst das sie ihn hätte verlieren können lies sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Als er sie berührt war es wie ein Feuerwerk. Sie verloren sich ineinander. Sie wussten beide, dass sie Zeit hatten und genossen diesen Moment einfach nur, irgendwann schliefen sie ein.

Er reckte sich vorsichtig, weil er sie nicht wecken wollte. In dem Moment fiel sein Blick auf die Tür. Fred und Ginny grinsten ihn breit an, seine Eltern sahen nicht so glücklich aus. „Na kleiner". Grüßte Fred ihn und ging Richtung Bett. Ron zog die Bettdecke etwas höher um Hermine zu schützen. Die wurde durch seine Bewegungen wach und sah ihn an. „Hey.." sagte sie und wollte ihn grade küssen, als ihr Blick auf Fred fiel, der sich jetzt neben das Bett gesetzt hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden wo ihr Oberteil lag und die Bilder von der Nacht kam zurück, Ron und sie, wie sich geküsst hatten, das sie sich gegenseitig ausgezogen hatten, Wie er ihr gesagt hatte das sie wunderschön war und wie sehr sie die Nähe und die Berührungen des anderen genossen hatten. Sie wurde schlagartig Rot und Zog die Decke über sich. Mrs. Weasley versucht ruhig zu bleiben und kam ans Bett. Sie reichte Hermine ihr Oberteil und sagte dann „Na mein Liebling, wie geht es dir?" Hermine sah jetzt erst Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley und ihr wurde ganz schlecht. Sie hatte sowieso schon Angst, was sie zur ihr und Ron sagen würden, aber das war wohl der schlechteste Moment überhaupt dafür. Sie hatte schuld daran, das Ron im Krankenhaus lag und dann erwischten sie die beiden auch noch halb nackt im Bett. „Das war es dann wohl" dachte sie bei sich und hielt das Oberteil, vor ihren Körper. „Prächtig würde ich sagen." Grinste Fred vor sich hin.

„Hey wir haben gehört was passiert ist deswegen wollten wir mal na" Bill betrat fröhlich das Zimmer, jedoch verschlug ihm der Anblick die Sprache. Sein jüngster Bruder saß mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Bett, seine beste Freundin ebenfalls Oberköper frei hinter einem T-Shirt versteckt, saß neben ihm. Beide waren knallrot und sahen beschämt auf den Boden. Fred pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin, sein Vater tat so als würde er etwas im Zimmer suchen, Ginny lehnte in der Wand und wusste nicht wirklich ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte und seine Mutter stand neben dem Bett mit einem strengem Blick gerichtet auf die beiden,. „Na toll." Dache Ron, „jetzt kann es wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden." Indem Moment standen mit einem lauten „plopp" Tonks, Lupim und Harry im Zimmer.


	29. Für den rest des Lebens

Harry musste sich kurz orientieren als sein Blick aufs Bett fiel. Hermine und Ron halbnackt in einem Bett und die halbe Familie Weasley die daneben stand. Tonks sah geschockt aufs Bett und dann auf den Boden, „Lupin starr da nicht so hin." Als er merkte was er tat sah er beschämt auf den Boden. „okay, es wäre extrem nett wenn ihr euch umdrehen würdet, damit wir uns anziehen können." Sagte Ron nun in die Runde, unter unverständlichem Gemurmel drehten sich alle um. Ron sah Hermine an, die aber auf den Boden blickten als sie ihr Oberteil anzog. „Verdammt." Dachte er bei sich. Er hatte Angst das, dass zuviel für Hermine sein würde und sie die ganze Sachen mit ihnen bereuen würde. „oh man, so sollte das nun wirklich nicht bekannt werden," Hermine hatte Angst Ron in die Augen zu sehen, Was wäre, wenn er es jetzt bereuen würde, weil ihm das alles zu viele war. Erst der Angriff, dann seine Eltern die wohl ziemlich sauer und enttäuscht sein werden, über den Vertrauensbruch und was wird Harry sagen. Sie spürte Rons Hand auf ihrem Arm, doch sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen zuviel Angst hatte sie davor was sie in seinen Augen sehen könnte. „Seid ihr fertig." Hörte sie Fred fragen, der die Augen fest verschlossen immer noch neben dem Bett saß. „ja" antworte Ron. In seiner Stimme war etwas was Hermine nicht zuordnen konnte, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. „jetzt wird er es beenden. Er wird sagen, das es falsch war es zutun und mich wegsschicken." Sie blickte mit leeren Augen auf den Boden und hoffte, dass sie nicht anfangen würde zu weinen. Immer noch spürte sie Rons Hand auf ihrem Arm. Nun waren wieder alle blicke auf sie gerichtet, sie wollte aufstehen doch er hielt sie fest. „Also bevor jetzt irgendwer irgendetwas sagt, will ich erstmal was sagen." Hermine merkte wie sie anfing zu zittern, was würde sie tun ohne Ron, sie war nicht mehr sie, wenn er nicht bei ihr war, sie liebte ihn, hatte sie sich nur eingebildet das er dasselbe für sie empfinden würde. Er war bereit sein Leben für sie geben, hätte Harry das auch für sie getan. Ron merkte das Hermine zitterte, doch sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

Er schluckte hart und hoffe das er das was er jetzt sagen würde nicht bereuen würde. „Ich weiß diese Situation ist alles andere als gewöhnlich, Ma, Dad es tut mir leid, wenn ihr denkt ich habe euer Vertrauen missbraucht oder euch enttäuscht. Doch Hermine und ich sind zusammen." Er sah in die Runde als er das sagte und versuchte die Blicke zu deuten, dann sprach er langsam weiter. „Hermine." Sie zuckte bei ihrem Namen zusammen, „Ja" es war nur ein leises flüstern, sie hatte Angst vor dem was er jetzt sagen würde „sieh mich bitte an." Langsam drehte sie sich um, seine Augen fixierten sie, sie waren so unglaublich blau und diese Liebe die sie darin sah raubte ihr den Atem. Dann sah er wieder wie in die Runde und sagte mit einer zittrigen Stimme. „ich weiß nicht ob die meisten es nicht sowieso schon die ganze Zeit erwarte hatten oder es gewusste haben." Sein blick fiel kurz auf Ginny, die leicht lächelte. Dann schluckte er noch mal hart. „gestern als Hermine angegriffen wurden ist, habe ich ohne eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, gewusste was ich tun muss. Es war mir egal was mit mir passieren würde, aber der Gedanken das ihr etwas passieren könnte oder, dass ich sie verlieren würde hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, ich konnte das einfach nicht zulassen auch wenn es unüberlegt war. Ich weiß so was tut man als Freund." Hermine hatte das Gefühl als würde er ihr ins Gesicht schlagen. „so was tut man als Freund." Sie wollte aufspringen, doch seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Arm. Als er merkte das sie sich beweget und sie ihn ganz merkwürdig ansah, sprach er schnell weiter. „Doch das habe ich nicht aus Freundschaft getan. Das habe ich aus Liebe getan." Die Spannung im Raum war förmlich zu spüren. „ich liebe sie und das schon seid unserem ersten Tag. Ihre nervige Art, ihr lachen, ihre Besserwisserische Art,wie sie mich ansieht, das sie mir das Gefühl gibt etwas besonderes zu sein, ihre Klugheit ihr Schönheit. das alles und noch soviel mehr lässt mich sie liebe und nicht diese Liebe die man unter Freunden hat nein, diese Liebe geht weiter über alles hinaus." Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht, was hatte er grade gesagt. Sie merkt wie er ihr Kinn anhob und ihr tief in die Augen blickte, dann sagte er „Hermine Jean Granger, ich Ronald Bilius Weasley liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, das man es mit Worten nicht ausdrücken kann und ich würde mich jedes Mal wieder vor dich stellen. Ich will dich beschützen, für dich Sorgen und das für den Rest meines Lebens." Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte deswegen fiel sie ihm einfach um den Hals und küsste ihn. Alles um sie herum war vergessen.

Bis sie plötzlich Beifall hörten. Als sie sich voneinander lösten und in die Runde blickten klatschen alle. Ron erkannt in den Augenwinkel seiner Mutter einige Tränen und auch Ginny und Tonks, mussten hart schlucken. Harry kam auf die beiden zu gerannt umarmte sie und sagte fröhliche: „ Es wurde aber auch langsam echt zeit." Die drei sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Hermine sich glücklicher gefühlt, dieses Gefühl was sie hatte war unbeschreiblich. Ron hielt ihre Hand und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Nachdem Mr. Weasley mit dem Arzt geredet hatte und der darauf aufmerksam machte das Ron sich unbedingt schonen sollte, durfte er das Krankenhaus mit seiner Familie verlassen. Überglücklich zu Hause zu sein, lies er sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen. Hermine war nach oben gegangen um zu duschen, Fred war wieder zurück im Laden, aber er und George wollten abends zum essen kommen. Ginny hatte beschlossen erstmal etwas zu Hause zu bleiben „um Ma zu unterstützen" war ihr Begründung jedoch wusste Fred es besser und sein Blick fiel auf Harry der sich angeregt mit Lupin unterhielt. Ginny wurde rot, boxte Fred in die Schulter und lächelte dann in Harrys Richtung. Lupin,Tonks und Bill hatte noch etwas zu erledigen wollten aber auch zum Abendessen vorbeikommen , Mrs. Weasley war deswegen schon fleißig in der Küche am vorbereiten, Ginny wollte kurz nach oben um mit Hermine zu reden um dann zurück zu kommen um zu helfen. So saßen Harry und Ron allein im Wohnzimmer. „sag mal Mann, wo warst du eigentlich?" unterbrach Ron endlich die Stille. Harry sah ihn an und antworte dann: „Ich war mit Lupin und Tonks unterwegs, war hatten ein paar Aufträge, die wir für den Orden erledigen sollten." Ron schnaubte „Und wieso durften Hermine und ich nicht dabei sein." Harry sah sich nachdenklich im Raum um. „ich weiß nicht." „wie du weißt nicht?" „ich weiß es eben nicht. Denke es wären einfach zu viele Leute gewesen. Wir haben so Sachen gemacht, wie Briefe die nicht mit Eulen überliefert werden konnten, zu ihre Adresaten zu bringen." Er gähnte. „im Großen und Ganzen war es ziemlich langweilig und ich bin echt froh, dass ich hier sein kann." Ron war sich nicht so sicher ob er ihm glaubte sollte aber er beließ es erstmal dabei.

Ginny war nach oben gegangen und warte in ihrem Zimmer auf Hermine. Die kam mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Zimmer kam. Sie blieb kurz stehen, „du hast mich erschreckt," sagte sie. „oh das tut mir leid, aber ich wollte mit dir reden." Hermine war verwirrt, „Klar was ist den los?" Dabei fing sie an sich anzuziehen. „Also erstmal du und Ron." Dabei grinste sie über das ganze Gesicht. Hermine wurde rot. „Was ist mit mir und Ron?" „ich freu mich echt für euch." Sagte Ginny Wahrheitsgemäß „ich werde auch nicht sagen. Ich wusste es doch." Gleichzeit fingen sie an zu lachen." Oh Ginny du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie anderes er ist, so romantisch und das was er heute gesagt hat war so unglaublich." „das stimmt allerdings. Jedoch ist das nicht der Hauptgrund, wieso ich mit dir reden wollte." „sondern?" Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Es geht, also ich… Harry, meinst du er mag mich." „klar mag…."Hermine stockte kurz, als sie Ginnys blick sah. „Ach du meinst dieses Mögen?" Hermine lächelte,. „nein wie süß, da war Ginny in Harry verliebt." „Also was meinst du?" „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe da noch nie so drauf geachtet," „Könntest du das vielleicht, in den nächsten Tage." Ginny sah sie verzweifelt an. Hermine nickt. „danke," Ginny sprang ihr um den Hals und umarmte sie. Als es an der Tür klopft. „Herein." Sagten beide im Chor.

Ron kam herein „ich wollte eben…" dann stockte er und starrt auf den Boden. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, dann merkte sie das sie nur Unterwäsche anhatte. Ginny grinste über das ganze Gesicht und schob sich an Ron durch die Tür vorbei. Davor sie die Tür schloss sagte sie noch „viel spaß. Ich lenke Ma in der Zeit in der Küche ab." Mit einem breiten grinsen verschwand sie die Treppe hinunter. Ron sah immer noch auf den Boden und seine Ohren waren genauso rot, wie seine Haare, Hermine zog sich zu Ende an. „Ron ist ein echter Gentelmen," dachte sie bei sich, er nutze nicht die Möglichkeit und beobachtete sie, sondern blickte brav an die Wand. Ihm war unendlich warm und er hoffte das sie bald fertig sein würde, angezogen macht sie ihn schon verrückt aber nur in Unterwäsche war doch etwas zuviel für ihn. „So fertig, Was kann ich für dich tun." Hermine hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt und sah ihn neugierig an. „ich wollte mit dir reden." „Über was den?" „Was im Krankhaus passiert ist," Sie sah verwirrt auf, Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte hatte er schon seine Lippe auf ihre gelegt und sie stöhnte leicht als er anfing ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Als sie sich lösten sagte er „nein ich bereu nicht was ich gesagt haben und ich kann es dir auch immer wieder sagen, Hermine ich liebe dich," dabei sah er ihr zärtlich in die Augen,. Wieder küssten sie sich. „Worüber willst du dann mit mir reden." Sie lagen nun nebeneinander auf Ginnys Bett, sie hatte ihren kopf auf seiner Brust, er streichelte gedankenverloren ihren Rücken. „Über das was, das in der Nacht passiert ist," Sie sah auf, „Was genau den?" Er schluckt hart als er ihr in die Augen blickte und wieder kribbelte alles. „also ich meine…." „Ron." Die stimme seiner Mutter schalte durchs Haus. Er seufzte „nach super," Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an. „ich sollte lieber gehen." Sie nickte „warte ich komm mit runter und helfe deiner Mutter." Noch einmal küssten sie sich. „Ron wo bist du." Sie sahen sich glücklich an und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach unten,


	30. Entdeckt

Der Tisch war gedeckt mit unendlich vielen Leckereien. Mrs. Weasley hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Die meisten waren schon da, nur Mr. Weasley fehlte noch. „Ma ich habe Hunger." Meckerte Ron. „du hast immer Hunger." Neckte Hermine ihn, dann sah sie ihn zärtlich an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Zwar war es noch etwas ungewohnt für Harry seine beiden besten Freunde so zu sehen. Aber er freute sich sehr für die beiden. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen und das war schon lange klar. Es gab immer wieder diese kleinen Momente. Diese Blicke, diese Berührungen, die Art und weise wie sie miteinander gesprochen hatte, ihre Streitereien. Als er Rons Blick sah, wurde er traurig, er hätte auch gern jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihn so ansehen würde. „Harry alles gut?" Ginny legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Beide schreckten bei der Berührung zusammen, wurden Rot und fingen an den Boden zu fixieren. Als Mr. Weasley, endlich durch die Tür kam, jubelten alle. Beim Essen wurde viel geredet und gelacht. Hermine sah immer verstohlen zu Ron, er strahlte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, er schien vollkommen zufrieden zu sein, an sich war Ron sowieso mehr die froh natur, aber jetzt war es besonderes auffällig. Sie merkte wieder dieses kribbeln, was sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Seine Nähe machte sie verrückt, immer wenn er zufällig ihren Arm streifte, fühlt es sich an wie ein Stromschlag. „ oh ich liebe ihn so sehr." Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. In dem Moment fiel ihr auf, das Ron ihr zwar gesagt hatte das er sie liebt aber sie hatte nie darauf geantwortet. Das würde sie später nachholen. Bei dem Gedanken setzte ihr Herz kurz aus. Ron endlich zu sagen was sie nun seid Jahren fühlte versetzte sie in freudige Erregung. Wie oft hatte sie schon über die Situation nachgedacht, aber nie hatte sie es gewagt, aus Angst das er nicht das selbe für sie empfinden würde, Jedoch war es diesmal anderes, sie wusste das er das selbe für sie empfand, sie wusste das er bei ihr bleiben würde, sie wusste nun das sie keinen Angst mehr zu haben brauchte.

Ron beobachte Hermine. „Wie wunderschön sie doch ist." Hermine lachte grade über eine Geschichte, die Fred erzählte und sah so glücklich aus. Ron hatte sie noch nie gesehen und der Gedanken, das er der Grunde dafür sein könnte versetze ihn in einen Stimmung die nicht zu beschreiben war, so zufrieden hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt,. „Sie ist die eine." Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen bei dem Gedanken. Er wollte es ihr sagen, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment. Er genoss es zwar seine Familie um sich zu haben, jedoch genoss er die Zeit allein mit Hermine auch sehr. Er war sich sicher, wäre seine Eltern und Ginny da gewesen, dann würden sie immer noch nicht wissen, was der andere fühlt. Wie viel Angst er hatte, das sie nicht das selbe für ihn fühlen würde, das sie sich von ihm abwenden würde, wenn sie es jemals erfahren hätte, oder das ihr Herz jemand anderes gehören könnte, Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken, Doch dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf sie. „denk nicht an so was." Ermahnte er sich selbst. „sie liebt dich." Da fiel ihm auf das sie es noch gar nicht zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, sie wird es dir schon sagen, wenn sie breit dafür ist, Außerdem was sind schon Worte. Wie sie mich ansieht, wie sie mich berührt, sagt mehr als jedes ich liebe dich,." Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, das diese kleinen Momente zwischen ihnen immer schon da waren, Wie sie sich angesehen hatten, wie sie gestritten hatten, die Eifersucht auf beiden Seiten, sie wussten es die ganze Zeit und doch brauchte es soviel bis sie es endlich sehen konnten. Obwohl alle anderen es schon seid wahrscheinlich Jahren wussten. Wie oft hatte Harry ihn darauf angesprochen, aber er wollte es einfach nicht sehen, aus Angst, doch nun war alles so wie es sein sollte, Sie waren zusammen und er würde sie auch nie wieder gehen lassen. Bei dem Gedanken hüpfte sein Herz, er sah zur Seite und ihre Blicke trafen sich, für eine kleine Ewigkeit gab es nur noch sie beide. Sie lächelten zufrieden und widmeten sich dann weiter dem Essen.

Ron half seiner Mutter in der Küche. Der Rest war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht, Harry saß neben Ginny auf dem Sofa und beide fühlten sich ziemlich unwohl in der Situation,, Ron beobachte die beiden aus der Küche her raus und musste grinsen. Dann schweifte sein Blick weiter, doch er entdeckte Hermine nirgends. So machte er sich auf die Suche, doch er fand sie nirgendwo, Verwirrt fiel sein Blick wieder ins Wohnzimmer, als er die Treppe nach unten kam.

„Vielleicht draußen", dachte er sich und ging hinaus. Dort sah er auf dem Rasen, viel kleine Flamme, die einen Weg bildeten. Er liebte diese Flammen die Hermine immer machte, Leicht lächelnd folgte er ihnen. Am Ende des Weges stand wie erwarte Hermine, Ihr blick war auf de Himmel gerichtet, der übersäht war mit Sternen. „Was machst du den hier so alleine." Flüstere Ron ihr ins Ohr und umarmte sie von hinten. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, doch sofort entspannte sich ihr Körper wieder und sie genoss einfach nur seine starken Arme. Eine Weile standen sie beide so da und betrachteten den Himmel. Dann drehte sich Hermine um und sah Ron tief in die Augen. Ihm wurde ganz heiß. „Weißt du es ist echt unglaublich, ein Blick von dir und ich kann nicht mehr klar denken," Hermine musste lächeln. „Meinst du mir geht es besser?" Ron sah sie an und grinste. „Jetzt echt?" „Natürlich, Deine Nähe hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, wenn du gelacht hast, ist mein Herz im Dreieck gesprungen, jede Berührung von dir hat mir den Verstand geraubt," Ron hätte nie gedacht das er eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte. „Hast du den nicht gemerkt wie ich dich angesehen habe?" Hermine lächelte. Ron wurde rot und sah auf den Boden, „ich konnte deine Blick nicht deuten." Gab er ehrlich zu. „Wir waren, sind die besten Freunde ich dachte du wärst einfach nur so zu mir, weil du dachtest so ist das zwischen besten Freunden." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. „nein du Dummerchen. Ich habe das getan, weil ich verliebt in dich war." „Und was war das mit Krum?" fragte er, seine Stimme zittert dabei. „ Ich bin damals mit Krum zum Ball gegangen, weil ich es genossen haben wie er mich behandelt hat, aber ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht das du mich fragen würdest. Doch du hast in mir keine potenzielle Partnerin gesehen." „das stimmt nicht." Protestiert er leise. „ich hatte einfach Angst dich zu fragen, ich wusste nicht was du sagen würdest, das du mich vielleicht auslachen könntest, das du lieber mit Harry dahin gehen wolltest." Dabei sah er auf den Boden. Hermine hob sein Kinn an. „nein Ron ich wollte nie irgendwo mit Harry hin, ich wollte immer nur dich, Egal in welcher Situation wir waren, mein erster Gedanke galt dir. Wo du bist, Wie es dir geht. Als wir damals im Ministerium waren und von den Todessern verfolgt wurden, war mein einziger Gedanke wo ist Ron, ich wollte bei dir sein um dich zu beschützen aber gleichzeitig fühlt ich mich beschütz bei dir."

Er sah sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss, dann sagte er „Ich werde dich auch weiter beschützen, bis zum Rest meines Lebens. Hermine ich…" sie legt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „warte ich möchte dir noch etwas erzählen." „okay." „ Nach dem Ball wollte Krum mich küssen." Rons Magen verkrampfte sic bei dem Gedanken. Unbewusste bildete er eine Faust, Hermine merkt die Anspannung in seinem Körper und sprach schnell weiter. „ich konnte es aber nicht tun,. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich dich betrügen und in dem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts mehr als das du vor mir stehen würdest. Krum sah mich nur wissend an und meinte, das ich in dich verliebt wäre, er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst, jedoch hatte er gehofft, wenn er mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen würde, dass ich mich auch in ihn verlieben könnte. Ich kam mir vor als hätte er mir ins Gesicht geschlagen und habe natürlich gesagt, dass zwischen uns nichts wäre und das ich dich bestimmt nicht lieben würde. Doch an diesem Abend als ich auf dieser Treppe saß nachdem wir uns gestritten hatten, wusste ich da musste mehr sein. Danach habe ich immer wieder darauf geachtete wie ich dich und wie ich Harry behandele. Es wurde mir immer mehr bewusste, dass ich Harry mochte, aber das es bei dir etwas völlig anderes war. Die Art und weise, wie ich an dich gedacht habe, wie ich dich behandelt habe, was eine Berührung von dir bei mir auslöste, es war wie ein Stromschlag, wenn du gelacht hast hatte ich tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Doch mein Kopf hat sich dagegen gewehrt immer wieder sagte ich mir „das geht nicht, er ist dein bester Freund, er empfindet nichts für dich." Als du dann letztes Jahr mit Lavender zusammen warst, da war mir klar das war es dann jetzt." „Hermine ich" „Nein Ron bitte lass mich ausreden ich wünsche mir schon so lange dir das endlich mal alles sagen zu können." Er nickte und sah sie neugierig an. Ihre Worte, waren so unwirklich und doch wusste er, sie stand jetzt genau vor ihm, es war keiner von seinen Träumen, die er seid Jahren hatte, Es war wahr Hermine und er, er und Hermine. Nicht als Freunde sondern als Paar, „Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sein." Riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er merkte wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte, er wusste selber nicht wieso er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war es so wie bei Hermine und Krum, es gefiel ihm wie sie ihn behandelte, wobei er hinterher nur noch genervt von ihr war. Er musste sich auch eingestehen das er nicht nur einmal beim küssen an Hermine gedachte hatte, Wie es wohl wäre wenn er sie küssen würde. Doch er merkte das sie sich immer mehr von ihm zurückzog, erst konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dann hatte er kurz den Gedanken sie könnte eifersüchtig sein, doch er war sich sicher das könnte es nicht sein, das würde ja bedeuten sie hätte Gefühl für ihn aber das bildete er sich nur ein, deswegen verbrachte er noch mehr Zeit mit Lavender um sich abzulenken, um nicht mehr an Hermine zu denken, an den Schmerz den er fühlte, wenn sie an ihm vor rüber ging ohne ihn anzusehen, wie sehr er sie vermisste, wie sehr er sie braucht in seinem Leben, das es ihm die Luft zu atmen nahm, wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. „So bin ich immer mehr geflüchtete, dich mit ihr zu sehen hat mir das Herz gebrochen es hat sich angefühlt als würde jemand immer wieder mit einem Messer auf mich einstechen. Gleichzeit habe ich dich aber so unendlich vermisst, deine Nähe, dein Lachen, deine Blicke, es hat mich Wahnsinnig gemacht, dich nicht bei mir zu haben, Doch ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie einen andere Frau, dich küsste, wie du sie angesehen hast, wie sehr ich mir wünschst du würdest mich so ansehen."

„das habe ich." Unterbrach er sie. „Ich habe dich so oft so angesehen, Man Hermine ich habe Lavender doch nur so angesehen, weil ich an dich gedacht habe." Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie du hast mich gedacht?" „Was glaubst du den? Ich habe so oft an dich gedacht, wenn ich sie angesehen habe, sogar als ich sie geküsste habe, habe ich mir gewünscht du wärst es die ich küssen würde. Nachdem sie im Zug diese Herz auf die Scheibe gemalt hat und du dann an uns vorbei gegangen bist. Hat sich mein Magen verkrampft, mein Hals war trocken und ich wollte aufspringen, hinter dir her, dich festhalten und dir sagen, das ich sie nicht will, das ich dich brauche, Doch ich habe mich nicht getraut, ich habe gedacht du willst nichts mehr von mir wissen." Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an, langsam strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus den Augen. „Weißt du wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe, ich habe so sehr gehofft das du einfach zu mir kommen würdest und mich küssen würdest. Wie oft ich nicht schlafen konnte weil ich jeden Moment in meinem Kopf noch mal durchgegangen bin auf der Suche nach Zeichen, mit der quälenden frage, fühlt er was ich fühle?" Er nickte leicht. „Und dann als du im Krankenflügel lagst und meinen Namen gesagt hast, es war ein Gefühl was ich nicht beschreiben konnte. So sehr habe ich es mir gewünscht und dann wusste ich nicht, was sollte ich tun. Ich saß einfach neben deinem Bett und habe deinen Hand gehalten." Er lächelte. „das habe ich damals auch bei dir getan, als du versteinert warst. Aber wie meinst du das ich habe deinen Namen gesagt?" Hermine wurde rot, nachdem Ron wach geworden war, konnte er sich an nichts erinnern und Hermine holte sich das Versprechen von Harry und Ginny das sie ihm nichts sagen würden, Zu erst musste sie wissen, was es zu bedeuten hatte, Dies war wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt ihm endlich zu sagen was damals passiert war. „Nun." Räusperte sie sich. „Ginny, Harry, Lavender und ich war bei dir im Krankenflügel. Als du plötzlich angefangen hast zu reden. Lavennder war natürlich der Meinung du würdest zu ihr sprechen, aber du hast meinen Namen gesagt immer wieder bis ich deine Hand genommen habe. Lavender war so sauer das sie rausgelaufen ist und seid dem wart ihr ja nicht mehr zusammen." „ach so ist das passiert," er kratze sich am Kopf und grinste. „ja so ist das passiert. Nun ja danach ist einfach zuviel passiert als das ich die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte mit dir zu reden, irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt, dann waren auch schon wieder Ferien, Als du mich zum abschied umarmt hast, war das unglaublich, ich wollte das du mich nie wieder loslässt, doch leider war der Moment einfach viel zu schnell vorbei." „ich wollte dich am liebsten auch nie wieder loslassen."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sie ganz nah zu sich und so blieben sie eine kleine Ewigkeit einfach stehen. „Die Reise hierhin war vor Spannung kaum zum aushalten." Sprach sie in seinen Nacken. „Wie meinst du das?" „ich wusste eben nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte, du hast dich die Ferien kaum gemeldet, dabei habe ich dich so schrecklich vermisst, jeden Tag darauf gehofft du würdest dich melden." „Es tut mir leid." Sagt er kleinlaut, „Ich weiß ich hätte mich öfter melden sollen, glaub mir ich wollte es auch. Die Sehnsucht nach dir hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht." Bei diesen Worten schob er sie etwas von sich um ihr in den Augen zu sehen. „ Jeden Tag habe ich die Stunde gezählt bis ich dich endlich wiedersehen würden," Sie lächelte. „Wirklich?" „Oh ja, bei der Arbeit, vorm einschlafen, beim aufwachen, der einzige Gedanke den ich hatte warst du." „Und wieso hast du mir dann nie geschrieben?" Hermine sah ihn schmollend an und kniff ihm dann in die Schulter, „hey, das tut weh." „Oh das tut mir aber leid.." dabei lachte sie. „Na warte." Ron hielt sie fest und fing an sie zu kitzeln. „Das wirst du mir büssen." Die beiden begangen zu rangeln, wie damals im Schnee. Irgendwann lagen sie völlig erschöpft nebeneinander auf der Wiese, umhüllt von den kleinen Flammen, die Hermine gemacht hatte und sahen sich den Himmel an. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschränkt. „Ron." Hermine drehte sich zu ihm, „Ja." Antwortete er gedankenverloren. „Woran denkst du?" Er drehte sich nun auch auf die Seite und sah sie durchdringen an. Sie wurde rot und senkte ihren Blick, „Deine Augen sind so wunderschön, ich liebe es mich in ihnen zu verlieren." Sprach Hermine ihre Gedanken aus,. „Hermine," „hm" machte sie und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihn,

Diese Liebe die sie sah, raubte ihr jedes Mal wieder den Atmen, wieso hatte sie das nicht schon früher gesehen. „Du bist die Eine." Riss Ron sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war verwirrt. „Wie meinst du das?" Ron schluckte hart. „du bist die Eine mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte. Neben der ich jeden Tag aufwachen möchte, mit der ich eine Familie gründen möchte, die ich beschützen möchte, die ich für immer lieben möchte." Hermine musste ihre Tränen unterdrücken, sie war einfach nur überglücklich. „Möchtest du das auch." Fragte Ron nun und seinen Stimme zitterte, Hermine sah ihn nur an. Er konnte nicht deuten was sie dachte. „Ja," flüsterte sie leise. „Ja natürlich möchte ich das, ich möchte es schon so lange Ron." Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein kleines Kästchen. Hermine legte erschrocken ihre Hand auf den Mund. „Ron." Er stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie lies sich von ihm hoch helfen, ihr Herz raste, sie nahm nichts mehr wahr nur Ron, der sich vor sie hingeknickt hatte und ihr das Kästchen mit einem Ringen entgegen hielt. „Hermine Jean Granger möchtest ganz offiziell meine Freundin sein? Bist du bereit, es der ganzen Welt zu zeigen?" Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen sprang ihm um den Hals und schrie. „Ja, Ja ich möchte deine Freundin sein und ich möchte der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass wir zusammen gehören." Er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie in der Luft. Dann streifte er ihr den Ring an den Finger. Sie verloren sich in einem unendlich langen und zärtlichen Kuss. Als Ron die Augen öffnete und sie ansah konnte er sein glück kaum fassen. „Ron." Er sah sie an. „Ron ich liebe dich so sehr." Sein Herz setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus und in seinem Bauch merkte er tausende von Schmetterlingen, die so wie es sich anfühlte eine Party feierten. Wieder küssten sie sich.

Nachdem sie sich irgendwann endlich voneinander gelöst hatten, standen sie wieder eng umschlungen hintereinander und sahen die Sterne an. „Ich hatte ja kurz den Gedanken, du würdest mir einen Heiratsantrag machen." „Nein keine Sorgen, dafür haben wir noch etwas zeit." Lachte er. „Nun ja soviel Zeit auch wieder nicht." Neckte sie ihn. „Hermine du bist einfach unverbesserlich." Sprach er in ihren Nacken. „Dafür liebst du mich doch und meine nervige Art oder wie war das noch." „Oh ja dafür ganz besonderes." Sie fingen beide an zu lachen. „Ich glaube die anderen haben die Hoffnungen schon fast aufgeben, das wir unsere Liebe füreinander entdecken." „Wir haben auch lang genug gebracht." „Das stimmt wohl." Antwortet Hermine.. Ron schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Ich werde dich auch nie wieder hergeben." Eine Zeit lang standen sie noch da und beobachtend die Sterne. Dann machten sie sich Händchen halten zurück auf den Weg zum Haus. Aus dem laute Stimmen und lachen zu hören war. Vor der Tür küssten sie sich noch einmal und dann gingen sie hinein. Mit dem wissen, das sie sich liebten und zusammen gehörten.

So meine liebe, das war das dann mal von mir aber hier ein kleines Leckerbissen:

.com/watch?v=aZlZz2sfhI8

Danke fürs Lesen


End file.
